Esclavos y Señores
by Ashtoreth Banister
Summary: La Unión Mágica Antimuggle ha triunfado y su régimen de terror se ha saldado con el exterminio de la mitad de la población mundial de nomagos. Los muggles supervivientes fueron reducidos a la esclavitud y muy pocos recuerdan cómo eran las cosas antes que los magos se alzaran con el poder. Sin embargo, la convivencia hace que sus señores empiecen a replantearse sus acciones.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Estela estaba recostada sobre la cama, con un libro entre las manos. La luz de las velas temblaba, recortada contra la penumbra del cuarto, y el humo le empañaba los ojos. Sin embargo, la historia estaba interesante y no deseaba acostarse tan pronto. Además, era el único momento del día en el que podía olvidarse de sus problemas…de las heridas de su espalda, de las humillaciones sufridas… de la guerra. Se arrebujó entre las mantas con un escalofrío y trató de concentrarse. Sus amos estaban durmiendo y no quería despertar tampoco a los demás criados. Solo quería sentirse normal por un rato.

Hacía cuatro años que no hablaba con sus amigos —ni si quiera sabía si seguían con vida—, ni utilizaba Internet. Había tenido que renunciar a su móvil, al agua caliente y a las demás comodidades que antes le parecían básicas.

Hacía tiempo que se habían cortado las comunicaciones, las centrales eléctricas habían cerrado, los satélites se habían apagado, las fábricas habían dejado de producir y los medios de transporte habían dejado de utilizarse.

La mitad del mundo había muerto de una enfermedad incurable —una gripe mágica— y habían fallecido antes de saber si quiera lo que ocurría. Su madre había muerto, su hermano pequeño… y también varios de sus primos. Su padre y su hermana habían sobrevivido a la gripe, pero la mayoría de sus conocidos no habían tenido tanta suerte.

En todos los países había ocurrido lo mismo. Primero, la gente empezó a morir de aquel brote misterioso y letal, y después comenzaron las desapariciones.

Nadie sabia qué estaba pasando, pero una serie de rumores, a cada cual más extraño, empezaron a circular entre la población.

La magia había resultado ser real, pero ningún cuento los había preparado para eso. No era algo hermoso, ni placentero, sino algo terrible de lo que se servían unos hombres y mujeres despiadados, a los que llamaban Mortífagos. Personas que los odiaban, aunque nunca habían tenido trato con ellos.

Cuando los magos empezaron a mostrarse abiertamente, la gente abandonó las ciudades y se refugió en el campo. No obstante, los secuestros continuaron.

Algunos, los más optimistas, todavía creían que el ejército solucionaría la situación, pero se habían equivocado. Necesitaban más gente, y más medios, pero los jóvenes no habían recibido instrucción militar y no querían luchar. Y ¿Quién podía culparles? No los habían criado como a guerreros, nunca habían tenido que luchar para conseguir nada porque ya lo tenían todo.

Y entonces, cuando dejaron de recibir noticias, todo explotó. La gente tenía hambre, pero no podían acceder a la comida que necesitaban. Todos los supermercados y las grandes superficies estaban vigiladas. El suministro de agua potable pronto también pasó a manos del bando enemigo. Desesperados, los nomagos empezaron a matarse unos a otros para arrebatarse lo poco que les quedaba. Comenzaron las cacerías —algunas perpetradas por hombres lobo o vampiros, que también se habían unido a los magos— y muchos nomagos se habían vuelto caníbales.

Ningún lugar era seguro para dos chicas de dieciocho y quince años.

Su padre había decidido llevárselas a una cabaña de cazadores, en los pirineos. El lugar más alejado al que podían huir sin llamar la atención. Creía que allí nadie iría a buscarlos, y que podrían apañárselas para conseguir comida y agua. La cabaña estaba bien equipada, contaba con un pozo, escopetas, cuchillos de caza, comida enlatada, ropa de abrigo y una chimenea.

Solo había un problema.

Su hermana Celia era diabética, y cuando les fue imposible conseguir más insulina, cayó enferma.

No sobrevivió al primer invierno fuera de casa.

Después de aquello, su padre había empezado a comportarse de forma extraña. La pérdida de sus seres queridos y las dificultades para conseguir comida, habían agriado su carácter. Los recuerdos de su vida anterior eran demasiado dolorosos.

Estala todavía recordaba los acontecimientos que habían seguido a la muerte de Celia con un dolor indescriptible. Sus amos no le habían borrado la memoria, y le avergonzaba admitir que, en ocasiones, deseaba que lo hubieran hecho.

Un día, cuando creía que ella dormía, su padre había cargado la escopeta y se había aproximado a su cama.

—_Papá ¿qué haces?_

—_No te muevas, solo me lo pondrás más difícil. —Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, anegados en lágrimas—. No podemos seguir así. La comida está a punto de acabarse. Nos encontrarán tarde o temprano. Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? Esto es por tu bien._

_Una oleada de terror la sacudió y saltó de la cama. Corrió hacia la puerta y trató de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada._

—_¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Déjame salir!_

—_Solo será un momento. Después me suicidaré y todo habrá terminado. _

—_No quiero morir —dijo ella, con la voz quebrada. Un sollozo ascendió por su garganta y se abrazó a los pies de su padre—. Podemos conseguirlo. Sobreviviremos. _

_Su réplica ablandó el corazón de su padre y él dejó caer el arma. Se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza._

—_Sabes lo que les hacen a los más jóvenes, ¿verdad? Los convierten en sus esclavos…no puedo permitirlo. _

—_No me cogerán. Nos las apañaremos. Enséñame a cazar. Estoy segura de que podemos aguantar un poco más…seguro que todo se arreglará._

Pero los días habían pasado, las estaciones se habían sucedido, y las cosas no se habían arreglado.

Un día, poco después de que ella cumpliera diecisiete años, su padre salió de caza y ya no regresó.

Estala se había quedado sola y para cuando reunió el valor suficiente para ir en busca de su padre, ya era tarde.

Algunos licántropos se habían dedicado a peinar la zona en busca de supervivientes. Habían asesinado a su padre y después, había rastreado el camino que conducía hasta la cabaña.

Fue entonces cuando, en lugar de matarla, decidieron vendérsela a unos tratantes de esclavos.

La encerraron en una jaula con otros treinta jóvenes de entre doce y treinta años—todos en edad de trabajar— y la arrastraron de subasta pública en subasta pública, como a un perro. Los esclavos más hermosos eran las más fáciles de vender, después, los más fuertes, para trabajos pesados, y aquellos que tenían estudios o conocimientos que los magos consideraban interesantes, también encontraron pronto compradores.

Estela sabía que la dejarían para el final. Había nacido con una marca de nacimiento que le surcaba el lado derecho de la cara casi como un zarpazo. No era terriblemente antiestética, pero ocultaba bastante bien sus rasgos, y nadie se molestaba en dirigirle una segunda mirada. Daban por hecho que se trataba de alguna enfermedad de la piel, y por eso nadie se había decidido a comprarla.

Y así habían transcurrido los días, hasta que una tarde, el hijo pequeño de un mago de buena familia, pasó junto a la jaula donde se encontraba y se la quedó mirando, con curiosidad.

—¿Tienes pupa? —preguntó. No debía tener más de tres años. Tenía el cabello rubio pajizo y unos profundos ojos verdes.

Estela no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar ante aquel comentario. Era la primera vez que se le acercaba un niño mago y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Le harían daño si la pillaban hablando con él?

El niño le acarició la marca de la mejilla con un dedo.

Eso había sido muy atrevido, pero no lo había hecho con maldad y se quedó quieta mientras él rodeaba el contorno con los dedos.

—No es nada. Es solo una mancha.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Daniel. Hoy es mi cumple.

—Vaya, pues felicidades, Daniel ¿Cuántos cumples? —le dijo, y trató de sonreír. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Los demás esclavos la miraron con desconcierto y se alejaron un poco. Seguramente temían que los padres del niño la tomaran con ellos.

El niño levantó la mano y le enseñó tres dedos.

—Ya eres un niño mayor. Seguro que eres muy listo. ¿Te gustan las adivinanzas? —le preguntó, de pronto. El niño asintió, emocionado y dio un par de saltitos hacia ella. Los barrotes de hierro lo mantenían alejado, pero él pegó la carita contra ellos.

—Sí. ¿A qué estáis jugando ahí dentro?

Bendita inocencia.

Estela sabía que debía salir de aquella jaula, y supuso que la familia de ese niño era tan buena como cualquier otra. Tendría que probar suerte, o de lo contrario acabarían entregándosela a cualquier desalmado. Todavía se le erizaba el vello de la nuca cuando se acordaba de los licántropos.

—Mira, si quieres saber cómo me llamo, tendrás que resolver una adivinanza. ¿Quieres intentarlo? «A este lado del rio hay una chica. No conozco el nombre de sus hermanos, pero el suyo, ya te lo he dicho» Esa chica soy yo.

El rostro del niño adquirió un matiz azulado mientras pensaba.

—Vamos, es muy sencillo. A este lado del río…—le repitió, un poco más despacio.

—¡Estela! —gritó, de pronto, llevado por el entusiasmo.

Ella asintió, pero se retiró un poco cuando vio llegar a un hombre adulto, con una túnica de buena tela. Tenía una especie de chorreras de color violeta que, por increíble que pueda parecer, no desentonaban en absoluto con su atuendo. Tenía el cabello del mismo color que su hijo, pero era mucho más serio.

Estela tragó saliva.

—¡Daniel, apártate de esa esclava tiñosa! Esos son los que nadie quiere.

—Pero papá… estábamos jugando a las adivinanzas.

Cuando el hombre se aproximó un poco más, Estela se sujetó a los barrotes. Sus nudillos amarillearon y sintió como la tensión le atenazaba la columna.

Algo en su mirada pareció intrigar al padre de Daniel, que se la quedó mirando durante un rato.

—¡Esclava! contesta: ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la cara?

—Es solo una marca de nacimiento, señor —dijo. Los tratantes les lanzaban maldiciones si no hablaban con educación y a ninguno le apetecía pasar por aquello otra vez—. Sáqueme de aquí, señor. Puedo trabajar. Estoy sana. Por favor…

—Vámonos, Daniel. Te encontraré una niñera mucho más guapa con la que podrás jugar todo lo que quieras.

—¡Pero yo quiero a Estela! —empezó. No había que ser un lince para darse cuenta de que el niño estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

—¿Estela?

—¡Cómpramela! ¡Es mi cumple!

—He dicho que no —insistió. Sin embargo, el niño explotó en una rabieta incontrolada y al final el padre suspiró con resignación.

—¡Yo quiero a esta! ¡Yo quiero a esta!

Hasta Estela se sintió culpable por haber causado semejante espectáculo. Aunque no sabía por qué, la verdad.

—Vamos, Dani ¿No quieres mirar otras que también puedan gustarle a papá? —le preguntó en un desesperado intento por convencerlo.

No funcionó.

Al final, el hombre se dirigió hacia el tratante y le preguntó por su precio y su procedencia.

—Seis galeones. Es hispana y tiene diecisiete años, no es tan mayor —dijo. Los tratantes se referían a ellos con términos arcaicos, tomados de las luchas de gladiadores, que se habían vuelto a poner de moda. Hispanos, germanos, latinos, galos, bretones…como si aún vivieran en la época romana. Otra de esas «fantásticas» noticias de las que se habían enterado cuando los habían llevado al mercado por primera vez. Las luchas de gladiadores nomagos habían regresado con fuerza para convertirse en un entretenimiento novedoso.

Esos magos eran unos salvajes.

—Vamos, hombre. ¿Le has visto la cara? Parece que lleva un ojo a la funerala.

Estela no supo si reír o llorar ante aquel comentario. Al menos no tenía que preocuparse de que quisiera meterle mano.

—Mira, es educada y muy dócil. Te la dejo en cinco, por ser tú, pero no puedo bajar más.

El hombre resopló, pero aceptó la oferta.

—Dadle un baño, ponedle algo por encima y enviádmela a esta dirección —le dijo, al tiempo que le entregaba un trozo de pergamino.

Su hijo dejó de llorar y abrazó a su padre.

Después regresó junto a Estela y volvió a asomar la cabecita entre los barrotes.

—Me caes bien. Te dejaré jugar con mis juguetes.

Estela volvió a dirigirle una sonrisa forzada. Su padre ni si quiera se dignó a mirarla por segunda vez, cogió al niño de la mano, y lo arrastró por el mercado, que estaba repleto de animales extraños, gente con ropa colorida y banderas de la Alianza Antimuggle.

—Zorra colaboracionista…—le espetó uno de los esclavos que se sentaba a su lado, antes de escupir en su dirección.

Ella lo ignoró. Había hecho lo indecible para mantenerse con vida, y no podía luchar, ni huir ni hacer nada, si seguía allí metida.

Y así había sido como había acabado en casa de los Cayado, una de las familias mágicas con más prestigio del país.

No obstante, si creía que lo peor había pasado, estaba muy equivocada.


	2. La nueva mascota de la familia

**La nueva mascota de la familia**

La casa de los Cayado era inmensa. Del tamaño de un museo, por lo menos. Con más de treinta dormitorios, cuatro salas de estar, tres bibliotecas, dos salas de reunión, una cocina de tamaño desproporcionado y largos corredores alfombrados salpicados de hornacinas con bustos de mármol y esculturas griegas. Las paredes estaban revestidas de cientos de cuadros de antepasados ilustres. El estilo neoclásico de algunas estancias contrastaba con el aire barroco de los dormitorios, donde se podían ver camas con dosel y chimeneas con el tamaño suficiente para permitir el paso de una persona. Hasta los baños eran un derroche cegador de lujo y riquezas, con grabados de esfinges doradas en las encimeras y pan de oro en los marcos de los espejos. Las manecillas también eran de oro, el mobiliario de buena madera, sobre todo de cedro, y los ventanales acristalados de medio punto exhibían vidrieras que cambiaban de diseño cada diez minutos.

Estela miraba todo aquello embobada. Nunca había pisado una vivienda tan impresionante. Era un edificio ostentoso, pero a decir verdad, todo le parecía precioso.

Los criados, sin embargo, vivían en la zona más alejada de la casa. Allí las habitaciones eran más sobrias y sencillas, y, como en las casas de siglos pasados, existían corredores que comunicaban las distintas estancias, ocultos detrás de las paredes. Esos pasillos eran de uso obligatorio cuando llegaban invitados, e impedían que los demás magos pudieran toparse más de lo necesario con los esclavos que pululaban por la casa.

Bueno, en concreto, allí solo había cuatro esclavas más. Cisne, Rosita, Tulipán y Esmeralda. Todas eran unos auténticos bellezones de distintas partes del mundo, de entre dieciocho y veintitrés años. En especial, Cisne, una rubia impresionante, que perfectamente podría haber trabajado como modelo de Victoria's Secret. Aunque todas iban vestidas con unos horripilantes vestidos de lana marrón, Estela debía admitir que a aquella mujer le habría sentado bien hasta una bolsa de basura.

Sin embargo, también tenía algo que le causaba un rechazo instintivo. Tenía una mirada insolente y una sonrisa burlona que no auguraba nada bueno. Las entrañas le decían que debía tener especial cuidado con ella. Tenía pinta de ser la favorita.

Tulipán era la de mayor edad, y la encargada del grupo, pero estaba a las órdenes de una elfina doméstica llamaba Lubi, que, por cierto, estuvo a punto de matar de un susto a Estela la primera vez que se había aparecido delante de ella.

Había visto cosas raras en los últimos meses, pero nunca en su vida había visto a una elfa. Y lejos de lo que imaginaba, era más fea que el culo de un mono. Arrugada como una pasa, con unas orejas y unos ojos enormes y una capa de pelillos que le cubrían todo el cuerpo.

Daniel todavía se reía a carcajadas cuando se acordaba de aquel momento.

_Estela miraba a las que serían sus compañeras con una expresión de vergüenza total. Cisne comentó en voz baja algo sobre la mancha de su rostro y las demás se rieron con disimulo. Y entonces, de la nada apareció una figura de medio metro de altura, cuyo aspecto se asemejaba al de un alienígena contrahecho._

—_Pero ¡¿qué es esa cosa!? —exclamó aterrada, al tiempo que daba un salto hacia atrás y caía al suelo de culo, con los ojos desorbitados._

_Daniel, su padre y las demás esclavas estallaron en carcajadas. Su reacción les había parecido la mar de divertida._

—_Es nuestra elfina doméstica, Lubi. Ella hará de intermediaria cuando sea necesario. Tengo una vida muy ajetreada y no puedo encargarme de todo. Procurad no molestarme salvo que sea estrictamente necesario —le explicó el padre de Daniel, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo._

El señor Cayado se llamaba Cristian, pero cuando se dirigiera a él debería llamarlo señor, o en su defecto, amo.

Casi nunca sonreía, y siempre se movía como si acarreara el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Era sanador en un hospital mágico llamado San Crisóstomo.

Estela pronto descubrió a qué se debía aquella actitud sombría.

La esposa de Cristian tenía una maldición de la sangre que tarde o temprano acabaría por llevarla a la tumba. Él estaba intentando dar con la cura, pero todo indicaba que no lo lograría a tiempo.

Mas adelante le contaron que casi siempre estaba postrada en la cama, y aunque en algún momento había sido una mujer muy hermosa, había perdido mucho peso y su cabello castaño parecía una masa desvaída y sin brillo que colgaba inerte sobre sus hombros, como un nido de telarañas.

Sus ojos, no obstante, aún mostraban una calidez y una entereza dignas de admiración.

Parecía buena persona…para ser una bruja, claro.

Al ver a Estela, la evaluó con detenimiento y casi con sincera curiosidad.

—De modo que esta es la esclava que Daniel ha escogido para que sea su compañera de juegos y su profesora particular. Mmmm. Tiene un aspecto peculiar. ¿Cómo la vas a llamar, Dani?

Estela frunció el ceño. ¿También le iban a cambiar el nombre? Ya solo faltaba que intentaran borrarle la marca de nacimiento. El señor Cayado, al menos, parecía tener esa intención, porque cada vez que la miraba a la cara, apartaba la vista como si hubiera visto algo muy desagradable.

—¿Por qué? Me gusta su nombre. Es bonito.

A Estela cada vez le caía mejor ese crío. Era un poco consentido, pero había demostrado más humanidad con ella que ningún otro mago hasta la fecha.

—¿Y qué opina tu papá de ella? —le preguntó con un gesto de complicidad. A Estela no le costaba trabajo imaginar por qué había elegido a esclavas tan guapas. Su mujer no parecía tener fuerzas para satisfacer las necesidades de su marido.

Aún así, tenía que resultarle duro saber que otras mujeres estaban ocupando el lecho del señor Cayado, aunque fuera solo de vez en cuando.

Cristian sujetó a su hijo por los hombros y tomó la palabra.

—No tiene nada de especial. La ha elegido Daniel, así que mi opinión no es relevante.

«Vaya, gracias» pensó Estela. De todas formas, dudaba mucho que un hombre como él fuera a tomarse el tiempo de conocerla y averiguar si eso era cierto. Lo más sensato sería evitar llamar su atención por todos los medios posibles.

Tampoco es que le importase mucho, mientras la alimentasen bien y no la golpearan muy a menudo. La realidad era que su lista de prioridades había variado mucho con el paso del tiempo.

La gente hablaba de rebelión y de libertad…pero allá afuera las cosas estaban tan mal que resultaba infinitamente más seguro quedarse dentro. Una chica como ella no duraría ni dos días si se fugaba. No era tonta, sabía que había cosas mucho peores que la esclavitud fuera del territorio conquistado por los magos.

Y no quería convertirse en la cena de nadie, ni morir de inanición.

—¿Jovencita, sabes algo de tus familiares?

—Ya no me queda nadie, señora —dijo, con voz desapasionada. Lo había intentado, pero no había sido capaz de derramar ni una lágrima por su padre. Nada. Como si se hubiera quedado vacía de repente y todo le diera completamente lo mismo.

«Shock de estrés post-traumático» lo llamaban. Bueno, al menos no se había echado a llorar delante de sus nuevos amos. Los tratantes también la habían obligado a beber una especie de brebaje «para calmarle los nervios y hacerla más manejable» pero en algún momento sus funciones cognitivas regresarían a la normalidad. Por el momento, lo veía todo como a través de una burbuja.

—Bueno, confío entonces en que mi hijo estará bien atendido. Lubi y las demás esclavas se asegurarán de que realizas tus actividades con la debida corrección. Sé que no hace falta que te diga lo que ocurrirá si no cumples con tu cometido con la diligencia esperada.

Estela asintió. Bueno, aquella mujer quería a su hijo, de eso no cabía duda.

—Lo haré lo mejor que pueda, señora.

Ella emitió un gruñido de conformidad, y le dio permiso para que se fuera.

Antes de que la llevaran de regreso con las demás esclavas, sin embargo, el señor Cayado le pidió que lo acompañase.

Ella lo siguió con la cabeza gacha, y casi arrastrando los pies. Daniel se había quedado un rato más con su madre.

El mago entró en una salita impoluta, con una camilla situada en el centro. En una mesita de metal había múltiples herramientas médicas y junto a la mesita, una estantería repleta de recipientes con distintas etiquetas.

—¿Son pociones? —preguntó.

El señor Cayado contestó con desinterés.

—Si. Y la próxima vez recuerda que debes dirigirte a mi con la debida cortesía —respondió con sequedad—. Siéntate en la camilla.

Estela obedeció.

—Quítate toda la ropa. Voy a examinarte.

—¿Qué? —Estela lo contempló con inquietud. Él resopló.

—Tengo que asegurarme de que no tienes nada contagioso, ni ningún otro tipo de enfermedad. Con los muggles uno nunca puede estar seguro.

«Bueno, si solo es eso…» pensó. No debía ser muy diferente de ir al médico.

—Tengo alergia a las nueces. Y hace medio año me rompí un tobillo. Por lo demás, estoy sana, señor. Se lo aseguro.

Se quitó el saco de lana que le habían puesto por encima y se quedó mirando la pintura del techo. Había un par de hadas revoloteando junto a los estantes. Curioso. Parecían moscas de gran tamaño y patitas alargadas.

—¡Qué cara más fea! —gritó una, con voz chillona.

—A mí me parece graciosa —dijo la otra, aproximándose un poco más a la cara de Estela—. La mancha tiene forma de mariposa.

—¡De mariposa espachurrada! —comentó su compañera con una risotada.

Estela las contempló como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo. Todo era tan raro…

El señor Cayado tenía las uñas bastante largas, pero bien cuidadas. Su actitud era tan profesional que Estela se sintió como si estuvieran realizándole un reconocimiento médico corriente.

La punta de su varita se había iluminado, y había pasado a examinarle los ojos.

—Qué raro…—dijo, de pronto—. Tienes las pupilas bastante dilatadas. ¿Te han dado algo de beber antes de venir?

—Es posible…señor —él gruñó.

—Ya decía yo que estabas muy alelada. Supongo que para mañana ya se te habrá pasado el efecto. Por tu bien, espero que no montes un espectáculo.

Después, pasó a examinar la marca de su rostro.

—Creo que puedo hacerla desaparecer —dijo, distraído. Estela tragó saliva. Esa marca era lo que la hacía diferente del resto, y siempre la había considerado un sello de identidad.

Sabía que no era bonita, pero era suya, y con eso le bastaba.

—¿Tanto le molesta, señor?

Él la miró con gravedad, retiró los dedos de su mejilla y siguió comprobando todo lo demás, con parsimonia.

—Abre las piernas. —Había cogido un utensilio metálico de la mesita.

Estela se mostró reticente.

—No, por favor…

—No te voy a hacer nada —insistió. Después añadió con una sonrisa—: Para eso ya tengo a Cisne. Solo será un momento.

Después de un leve tira y afloja, al final Estela obedeció.

—Bueno, parece que no me mintieron. Todavía eres virgen. Eso simplifica las cosas.

Acto seguido le lanzó su saco de lana y ella se lo puso de nuevo.

Antes tenía un armario ropero del tamaño de media Europa, y ahora tenía que conformarse con esa porquería.

Además, la lana picaba horrores.

—Bien, supongo que querrás conocer a tus compañeras…te daré el resto de la tarde libre. Mañana Lubi te explicará las normas de la casa y en qué consistirán tus tareas. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor.

—Si respetas las reglas, no tendrás nada que temer. No somos como otras familias de magos. Procuramos no pegar a nuestras…mascotas, si podemos evitarlo. Salvo que se porten muy mal, por supuesto.

Estela arrugó la frente al escuchar la palabra «mascota». Y todavía creería que era moralmente superior al resto de brutos que sodomizaban a los nomagos por puro placer…

—Claro que, si vuelves a mirarme así, podría empezar a hacerlo…—comentó. Por su forma de decirlo, era difícil saber si estaba bromeando o hablaba en serio.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señor? ¿Por qué quieren esclavos muggles si los odian tanto?

Él se la quedó mirando un segundo, antes de responder.

—Es una cuestión de prestigio. Si los tienes, es porque eres solvente y sabes hacerte respetar. No tiene más misterio. En realidad, sois bastante inútiles. Lentos, torpes, ignorantes y…más curiosos de lo que os conviene.

—No todos son así.

—Tú desde luego, sí. Se te ha olvidado otra vez.

—¿El qué?

Zas. El bofetón llegó por la derecha, certero como una bala.

—¿Te volverás a olvidar de llamarme «señor»? ¿O te lo tendré que recordar de nuevo? Anda, ve con las demás. Ya he invertido bastante tiempo contigo.

Estela descendió de la camilla, con los ojos empañados.

El señor Cayado la contempló ligeramente indignado.

—Vamos, no seas quejica. Casi no te he tocado. No me mires como si fuera un monstruo…no tienes ni idea de lo que os están haciendo por ahí. Sería peor que te hubieran llevado a las minas…o la Arena ¿verdad? Eres muy afortunada.

—Tiene razón, señor. —No le quedaban fuerzas ni para discutir.

La luz parecía escapar en todas direcciones a medida que se desplazaba por el corredor.

«Oh, mierda» se dijo, mientras intentaba recordar el camino hacia las habitaciones de los criados.

La casa era tan grande que se había olvidado de por dónde se iba. La poción que le habían administrado antes de llevarla ante el señor Cayado tampoco ayudaba. Era como si estuviera en una dimensión paralela, tenía los sentidos aletargados.

Si los demás pensaban que era medio lela, ahora estaría a punto de confirmar sus sospechas.

Abrió otra puerta y probó suerte. La sala no tenía nada de especial, pero un murmullo procedente del interior de un armario llamó su atención. Algo estaba rascando la puerta del ropero con insistencia.

Se aproximó con cierta cautela y golpeó la puerta con los nudillos. Las puertas estaban cubiertas de una serie de símbolos extraños.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?

—¡Socorro! ¡Sácame de aquí! —La voz era chillona, como la de un niño.

Estela parpadeó, desconcertada. Igual era eso lo que le hacían a los esclavos que se portaban mal. Encerrarlos hasta que aprendieran la lección.

Y después el repiqueteo comenzó de nuevo.

Estela sujetó las puertas y trató de abrirlas.

—¡Está cerrada! —dijo. Y buscó con la mirada algo que le sirviera para forzar la cerradura.

—¿Ves un palo blanco con espirales azules? Si golpeas la cerradura con la punta, se abrirá.

Estela se movió por la estancia, ligeramente atolondrada, pero al final encontró lo que buscaba. Una especie de bastón blanco con dibujos e incrustaciones azules que lo surcaban de arriba abajo en espiral.

—Ya lo tengo, aguanta, que ya voy —dijo, y apoyó el bastón sobre la puerta. De súbito, un chispazo recorrió la punta y los símbolos que cubrían la puerta se iluminaron.

Tras emitir un chasquido metálico, la cerradura se abrió sola.

Entonces, las puertas se abrieron de golpe, Estela cayó al suelo y soltó el bastón. Una bola de luz azul salió disparada hacia afuera y rebotó de unas paredes a otras como una exhalación.

—¡Sí! ¡Soy libre! ¡Soy libre! ¡Yuju! —gritó la bola de luz con voz chillona y repelente, al tiempo que rompía jarrones, empujaba muebles y varios libros salían despedidos de los estantes.

Estela se había quedado muda de asombro y ni si quiera hizo ademán de ponerse en pie.

De repente, la cosa dejó de dar vueltas y se detuvo sobre el marco de un cuadro. La bola azul se había transformado en un hombrecito increíblemente delgado, de veinte centímetros de altura, piel violácea, orejas picudas, nariz desproporcionada y dedos largos como tenazas. Se parecía un poco a Lubi, la elfina, pero no parecía tener la misma vocación servicio.

—¡Menos mal que el bruto ese se olvidó de descargar el bastón! ¡Eso le pasa por holgazán! Como has visto, hasta una muggle ignorante como tú ha podido utilizarlo.

—¿Qué…quién eres tú?

—Soy un duende, zopenca. ¿Es que nunca has visto ninguno? Ah…menos mal que los buenos tiempos volverán pronto. No tendré que volver a esconderme jamás, jamás, jamás —dijo. Y flotó hasta quedar a la altura de Estela.

A esas alturas ya estaba curada de espanto.

—¿Un duende? ¿Y por qué estabas ahí dentro?

—Ese mago asqueroso, roñoso con el cerebro de una gárgola me encerró ahí. Decía que necesitaba mi ayuda para fabricar no sé qué poción curativa. ¡Habrase visto! Como si no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer. Me quitó mi bastón mágico —los magos dicen que es ilegal, los muy presumidos. A mí nadie me preguntó— y me encadenó dentro del ropero hasta que accediera a ayudarle. Yo no puedo ayudar a su mujer. Se lo he dicho diez mil veces…pero el tío sigue erre que erre con lo mismo. Qué tonto es, por las pestañas de Oberón.

El duende recogió su bastón y dio otro salto para mirar por la ventana de la habitación.

—¿A dónde irás ahora?

—Mmmm puede que me de una vuelta por la casa. No puedo marcharme sin despedirme como es debido. ¡Gracias por tu ayuda, chati! Te debo una. Espero que no te zurren demasiado. —Y dicho esto, se convirtió de nuevo en una bola de luz y salió escopeteado por la puerta, en dirección al corredor.

—¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Me vas a meter en un lío!

Estela lo siguió, el tiempo justo para ver como iba tirando al suelo las estatuas de las hornacinas, rayaba vidrieras y arrancaba alfombras y tapices con saña.

Eso no era un duende, era una puñetera catástrofe.

—Me van a matar…—susurró en voz baja. Y casi como si aquella idea hubiera encendido una chispa de entendimiento en su mente, se dejó caer y enterró la cabeza entre las manos—. Me van a matar.


	3. Juro solemnemente que eso no fue

**Juro solemnemente que eso…no fue una travesura.**

Daniel dejó de jugar con un unicornio de juguete, metió la mano en la bolsita de grageas y le ofreció una a Estela.

Ella la cogió con recelo. Ya sabía que podían tener sabores raros y no le apetecía volver a probarlas, pero al ver que Daniel no le quitaba el ojo de encima, se la metió en la boca.

—Mmm sabe a mora —dijo, y siguió masticando. Algo bueno le tenía que pasar, después de la racha que llevaba.

—A mí me tocó una que sabía a moco —le dijo. El unicornio de juguete salió corriendo y se metió debajo de una silla—. A veces me como los mocos, pero no siempre. ¿Tú te has comido alguna vez un moco?

—Tu papá quiere que termines esos ejercicios de matemáticas. Se enfadará si te pilla jugando —le dijo. No le apetecía hablar de mocos.

—¿Por eso papá te ha hecho pupa? ¿Te pilló jugando?

Estela trató de sonreír. Las heridas de su espalda todavía no habían cicatrizado, aunque habían pasado tres días desde el incidente del duende.

No sabía de qué habría hablado Daniel con su padre, pero de alguna manera, se había enterado de que había tenido que castigarla.

—No, no fue por eso. Hice algo malo, pero fue sin querer —dijo. Daniel se levantó y le acarició un hombro con una manita diminuta. Estela lo miró con ternura y le plantó un besito en la frente. Después, volvió a sentarse y se comió otra gragea.

A saber cuándo empezaría a comportarse como su padre. Seguro que todos los brujos eran más simpáticos de pequeños. Al menos todavía quedaban unos años hasta que asistiera a una escuela de magia. Sus padres influían mucho, pero era allí donde les lavaban el cerebro y los convertían en una cuadrilla de desalmados.

—¿Estabas haciendo travesuras?

Esa vez, Estela no pudo contener la risa.

—Algo así.

—Cuando hago travesuras, papá se enfada. Pero le pido perdón y se le pasa.

Ella le había pedido perdón por lo del asunto del duende. Vaya que si lo había hecho. Pero no se le había pasado el enfado. No sabia qué habría sucedido si no se hubiera desmayado antes de que terminara de castigarla.

Al final había sido justamente el dolor lo que la había sacado de su estado de conmoción. Las emociones regresaron a ella como un torrente y la partieron en dos.

Se acordaba de todo. Los licántropos le habían enseñado el cuerpo despedazado de su padre y le habían dicho que si no colaboraba, le harían lo mismo que a él.

Por alguna razón, había olvidado lo que habían hecho con ella antes de llevársela a los traficantes. Quizás era un recuerdo demasiado horrible y su mente no estaba preparada para asmiliar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Es que tu papá te quiere mucho —le dijo. Sabía que no podía hablar con él de ciertos temas, porque Lubi la mantenía bajo vigilancia, invisible en algún lugar de la estancia.

De todas formas, Daniel era demasiado pequeño y no entendería nada de lo que sucedía.

Era mejor así. El pobre chiquillo ya tenía bastante con lo de su madre.

Al final, retomaron los ejercicios de sumas y restas, y después dibujaron letras en un pergamino con tinta de distintos colores.

Estela nunca había utilizado una pluma antes y se puso perdida. Daniel se partió de risa, metió las manos en el bote de tinta y se embadurnó la cara.

—Mira, ahora me veo como tú —dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estela explotó en una carcajada, pero el dolor de la espalda le impidió seguir riéndose.

—Señorito, no deberías ensuciarte la cara. A Lubi no le va a gustar, luego tendrá que limpiarte.

—Ahora somos amigos, puedes llamarme Dani.

—No creo que a tu papá le parezca bien —respondió, pero después al ver que el niño la contemplaba con tristeza, añadió en voz bajita—: Pero puede ser nuestro secreto, si quieres. —Y le guiñó un ojo.

Al cabo de un rato, Cristian Cayado abrió la puerta y entró en la estancia. Ella bajó la vista, avergonzada y trató de limpiarse las manos con el felpudo ese que le habían puesto por vestido. Le habían dejado otros dos exactamente iguales para que pudiera cambiarse de ropa. Todo un detalle, vamos.

Al menos tenían permiso para ducharse cuando quisieran, aunque fuera con agua fría.

Estar presentables en todo momento era una de las normas de la casa. Las otras era tratar el mobiliario con educación, hablar siempre de forma respetuosa, no entrar en habitaciones ajenas sin permiso —de eso la tendrían que haber advertido mucho antes— no hablar con los invitados salvo que estos se dirigieran a ellas directamente, no charlar entre ellas si estaban en presencia de sus amos, salvo que se tratara de un asunto de trabajo, y no salir de casa sin consentimiento expreso.

Aunque eso no era difícil. Estela seguía sin tener ni la más remota idea de dónde se encontraban o en qué parte del país estaba aquella casa.

—Vamos, Dani —empezó su padre, al tiempo que agitaba la varita y hacía desaparecer las marcas de tinta, como si nada. Las de Estela también habían desaparecido—. Ponte los zapatos, te voy a llevar a ver una carrera de escobas.

El rostro de Daniel se iluminó, salió corriendo y se echó a los brazos de su padre. Él lo aupó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y después miró a Estela, con cara de pocos amigos.

Se había gastado un dineral intentando arreglar todo lo que el duende había destrozado. Mucho más de lo que había pagado por ella en el mercado, de hecho.

Los hechizos que utilizaba para reparar cosas no servían cuando alguien se había servido de magia feérica para destruir el mobiliario.

Estela no sabía que existieran distintos tipos de magia, y lo había descubierto de la peor forma posible.

—En cuanto ti…puedes ayudar a Lubi a dar de comer a los hipogrifos. Te recomiendo que sigas sus indicaciones al pie de la letra. No me gustaría que perdieras ningún brazo, me has salido muy cara. —Esa también era otra novedad de la que nadie la había avisado. En el jardín trasero el señor Cayado tenía una pequeña granja de hipogrifos. Por lo visto, era un pasatiempo común entre magos de alto rango. Los entrenaban para distintas competiciones, proteger viviendas, tesoros y cosas por el estilo.

—¿Sus papás no la vienen a buscar? —preguntó Dani, de pronto.

—No, sus papás no van a venir. Se quedará con nosotros todo lo que quieras.

«Sus papás no van a venir» aquella estúpida frase la hizo llorar. Habría dado cualquier cosa porque sus padres vinieran a buscarla.

—¿A qué viene esa cara? —le recriminó su amo, al verla así—. Límpiate las lágrimas y espabila. ¡Vamos! —Estela iba a salir de la habitación, pero el señor Cayado todavía bloqueaba la puerta.

Justo cuando pasaba por su lado, el hombre la sujetó del brazo. Su proximidad la amedrentó.

Daniel seguía apoyado sobre su regazo y los miró con curiosidad.

—¿Crees que podrás hacer eso sin desmayarte? —Estela se sonrojó y tragó saliva—. Ah, y le pediré a Lubi que te cure las heridas como es debido…creo que ya te he castigado lo suficiente.

—Gracias, señor —le dijo, al tiempo que clavaba la vista en sus zapatillas blancas.

«Estela, no podías caer más bajo» se dijo, para sus adentros. «La próxima vez, le tendrás que dar las gracias por no haberte matado».

—Estela, mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo —le exigió. Ella alzó la vista, a regañadientes y durante un microsegundo le pareció advertir un gesto de ¿preocupación? ¿lástima? Era difícil decirlo. Desapareció muy rápido. Seguro que solo habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, detrás de Lubi, se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Tres días atrás, cuando los destrozos del duende se habían hecho evidentes, el Señor Cayado se había plantado en las habitaciones de los criados y las había reunido a todas.

—_¿Y bien? ¿Quién ha sido? —las interrogó. Estaba despeinado y su rostro lucía bastante acalorado. Un acceso de furia dominaba su expresión y su habitual seriedad había pasado a un segundo plano. _

_Estaba que trinaba._

—_¿Quién ha soltado al duende? —Un silencio incómodo siguió a su pregunta, y las esclavas se miraron unas a otras, asustadas e intrigadas a la vez._

_Estela sabía que tarde o temprano acabarían por atraparla, así que guardar silencio solo habría retrasado lo inevitable._

—_Es culpa mía, señor. ¡Pero fue sin querer! Le juro que yo no pretendía…—empezó. Sin embargo, el señor Cayado alzó la varita y gritó:_

—_¡Silencio! —En efecto, Estela enmudeció. Y no fue voluntariamente. Su voz se había apagado, de forma literal._

_Aterrada, se llevó las manos a la garganta y contempló al señor Cayado con los ojos muy abiertos._

_El hombre se aproximó a ella, la cogió por la solapa del saco-felpudo-lo que fuera, y la arrastró fuera de la sala._

_Antes de abandonar la estancia, no obstante, Estela pudo escuchar a Cisne comentar en voz alta:_

—_¡Mirad, chicas! Parece que la nueva se va a estrenar a lo grande…—Ellas le rieron la gracia, y desde luego, ninguna hizo ademán de evitar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Ni una sola intervención en su favor—. Se lo tiene merecido por meter las narices donde no la llaman._

_Traidoras. Se suponía que debían estar de su parte, pero estaba claro que no era así._

_No era de extrañar que su generación no hubiera sido capaz de defenderse. Todos pensaban en sí mismos y no les preocupaba un pimiento lo que les sucediera a los demás._

_Así no iban a ningún lado._

_Al menos los magos, de una manera o de otra, tenían sentido de comunidad._

_El señor Cayado se la llevó a una habitación anegada por la penumbra._

—_Has sido muy valiente al admitir tu error. Pero, comprenderás que no puedo dejar que te vayas de rositas ¿verdad? —le dijo, y cerró unos grilletes en torno a sus muñecas, de forma que quedó apoyaba boca abajo sobre una especie de mesa. El metal estaba frio y un escalofrío ascendió por su columna como una serpiente._

_El señor Cayado le rajó la tela del vestido que cubría su espalda con otro movimiento de la varita._

—_Que sepas que esto que voy a hacer me gusta tan poco como a ti. Pero Tulipán no quiere azotar a sus compañeras, o no lo hace con la suficiente contundencia, así que mejor me encargo yo. _

_Estela intentó emitir un gemido de protesta, pero seguía silenciada. Eso de querer gritar y no poder, era una pesadilla._

_Los efectos de la poción ya casi habían desaparecido, y con ellos, la sensación de falsa seguridad que había experimentado desde que la habían arrastrado fuera de la cabaña._

—_Lo que has hecho ha estado mal…muy mal. Podrían haberte matado, haber causado la muerte de alguien más…. Me costó un infierno atrapar a ese duende de nuevo. Es muy escurridizo. Además, he perdido cientos de galeones por culpa de tu imprudencia. No te mataré, porque sé que no lo has hecho a propósito, pero quiero asegurarme de que no olvidarás la lección. _

_Estela quería decirle que no hacía falta que se lo recordara. Que ella sabía que había sido una inconsciente. También sabía que posiblemente, no lo habría hecho si no la hubieran obligado a beber aquella poción. Pero no habría servido de nada. _

_El señor Cayado no iba a darle un trato de favor solo porque fuera «de nueva adquisición»._

_Desde la posición en la que se encontraba, era incapaz de ver lo que estaba haciendo su amo, pero pronto sintió los efectos de una especie de latigazo en la espalda._

_No la estaba golpeando con un látigo de verdad. Unos destellos azules iluminaron la sala y ella abrió la boca para emitir un chillido silencioso._

_Una vez. Dos. Tres._

_Y con el dolor, regresaron los recuerdos que había enterrado de forma inconsciente. _

_Su padre despedazado por los licántropos. Su hermana, doblada de dolor, con el cabello sucio pegado a la frente, encogida en la cama de la cabaña. Su madre y su hermano pequeño cubiertos de pústulas ensangrentadas, con mascarillas de oxígeno. Un cartel negro y amarillo que rezaba «CUARENTENA, SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO» pegado a las cortinas de plástico que cubrían las paredes del hospital. _

_Las calles desiertas. El noticiero matutino con las imágenes de muertes inexplicables, de edificios gubernamentales en llamas y de trenes volcados. _

_Los últimos mensajes que le habían enviado algunas de sus amigas antes de desaparecer de la noche a la mañana. _

_Catorce. Quince. Dieciséis._

_La gente acuchillándose y disparándose a las puertas de los supermercados._

_Un hombre con la cabeza abierta junto al maletero de su coche, después de que le robaran las provisiones que estaba guardando para huir de la ciudad._

_Asesinatos en masa perpetrados por vampiros en las discotecas._

_Jóvenes hacinados en cuartos pequeños y oscuros cubiertos de ratas y heces. Grupos de discapacitados, ancianos y niños pequeños entrando en una sala de la que jamás volvían a salir._

_Recuentos bajo la lluvia. Fugitivos que gritaban, tumbados en el suelo, al recibir las maldiciones de los traficantes._

_Veinte. Veintiuno. Veintidós._

_Estala no podía ver nada. Le dolía todo, tanto el cuerpo como el alma._

_Al final, se desplomó sobre la mesa. La vista se le estaba nublando._

_El señor Cayado se detuvo en el acto._

—_¿Estela? —Escuchó. Aunque la voz le llegó amortiguada y lejana. Su amo la zarandeó un par de veces._

_Se desmayó._

Lubi llamó a Estela, y ella regresó a la realidad. Bueno, o a aquella pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida.

Ya habían llegado al jardín trasero, y Tulipán las estaba esperando con tres cubos llenos de…¿hurones muertos?

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —preguntó Estela, asqueada.

—Es la comida de los hipogrifos, esclava Estela —le dijo Lubi, con un hilillo de voz. La elfina las trataba muy bien, y siempre se aseguraba de que comieran como era debido, que estuvieran limpias, sanas, y que tuvieran todo lo necesario para realizar correctamente sus tareas. Su aspecto seguía siendo desconcertante, pero había resultado ser una santa. Era ella quien le estaba curando las heridas de la espalda, aunque su amo le había dicho que evitara utilizar la magia para eso. Así tardarían más en sanar y el castigo sería más memorable.

Menos mal que el señor Cayado había cambiado de idea.

La elfina contestaba a todas sus preguntas sin muchos problemas, pero había ciertas cosas de las que tampoco podía hablar con libertad. Para ella era un honor servir a los Cayado. Llevaba en la familia ya tres generaciones.

—Cuando se acerque a ellos —prosiguió—, tendrá que agacharse y hacer una reverencia. No los mire a los ojos, esclava Estela, o podrían atacarla.

—Se nota que son parte de la familia…—comentó, con ironía. Bueno, en realidad al único al que ya no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos era a Cristian Cayado. Se sentía muy intimidada en su presencia, y no era para menos. En cuanto a la madre de Daniel, no solía verla mucho, pero ella también la trataba bien. Con mucha corrección y frialdad, pero nada más. Lo único que le importaba era que tratase bien a Daniel, y eso era algo que no le costaba trabajo. Ya le había cogido cariño y solo llevaba allí unos pocos días.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Estela —le recriminó Tulipán, al tiempo que le colocaba el asa de un cubo en las manos—. Aquí las paredes oyen, y no es en sentido figurado. Hasta los cuadros están vivos. Me sorprendería que no tuvieran espías hasta dentro del retrete —dijo. Ahora quien bromeaba era ella. Sorprendente—. Por cierto —añadió, de pronto—. Lo que hiciste el otro día…admitir tu culpabilidad en lugar de tratar de escurrir el bulto…fue admirable, de verdad. Cisne no habría dudado cargarle el muerto a las demás si hubiera estado en tu pellejo.

—Ya, pero yo no soy Cisne. Además, ella es una muy guapa, no necesita ser buena persona para ganarse el favor del amo. A mí solo me quedan mis principios.

—Oh, vamos, no seas exagerada. Tu físico no está tan mal y además, eres una chica encantadora —le dijo, con una honestidad que pilló a Estela por sorpresa—. Entonces ¿de verdad quieres ganarte el favor del amo? Eso no es tarea fácil.

—En realidad, me conformaría con que empezara a tratarme como a una persona. Aunque supongo que eso también sería mucho pedir…

Tulipán rio con amargura.

—Me caes bien, Estela. A veces pienso que Daniel tiene más sentido común que su padre…y solo tiene tres años. Tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en él. Cuando él sea el amo…

—¿De verdad piensas que vamos a vivir tanto tiempo? Yo no contaría con ello —comentó. Tulipán arrugó la nariz—. Mira, allí vienen los hipogrifos.

Lubi les pidió que la siguieran y dejaron de hablar.

—Emmm Lubi, ¿qué se le dice a un hipogrifo cuando quieres darle de comer? ¿Algo como: «Piiiitas, pitas, pitas»?

Tulipán—o Tulip, como le gustaba que la llamasen— se echó a reír con todas sus ganas y hasta la elfina pareció entender parte de la broma.

—Estela, estás muy loca —comentó Tulip.

El primer hipogrifo se acercó a ellas. Estela se tiró al suelo y casi se hizo una bola. Mejor pasarse que no llegar.

No quería perder ningún brazo.


	4. La súplica de Rosita

**La súplica de Rosita**

Cisne les enseñó orgullosa el nuevo conjunto de lencería que le había regalado el Señor Cayado. Debía costar más que todas ellas juntas.

—¿No es un sueño hecho realidad? —Ellas tuvieron que admitir que era cierto. Seda roja adornada con diminutas piedras preciosas. Un regalo para la vista.

Cisne guardaba todas las prendas que el señor Cayado le regalaba en un arcón. Vestía igual que ellas, pero cuando él la llamaba para que le hiciera compañía por la noche, tenía la obligación de ponerse sus regalos.

Obligación que ella aceptaba de buen grado.

—Jo, Cisne, tienes mucha suerte. A mi no me regala cosas tan bonitas —comentó Esmeralda. Era una joven de lustrosa piel oscura y felinos ojos verdes. Una auténtica belleza de algún país del sur. Hablaba español con un acento difícil de identificar. Era fisioterapeuta, y conocía un montón de tipos de masajes diferentes y productos para el cuidado de la piel.

El amo no la llamaba tantas veces como a Cisne, pero de vez cuando le apetecía hacer algo diferente.

—Mis novios no solían regalarme cosas tan bonitas…el amo se porta muy bien conmigo.

—¿Estabas saliendo con alguien cuando…bueno, cuando te compraron? —le preguntó Estela. Ella hizo un mohín, como si le hubiera recordado algo en lo que prefería no pensar demasiado.

—He tenido varios novios. Un directivo de Google, un banquero, un futbolista, un fotógrafo…estaba saliendo con un piloto guapísimo cuando me secuestraron. Pero así son las cosas ¿verdad? Adaptarse o morir. Antes era Top Model y ahora…soy la amante de un mago rico. Podría ser peor. —dijo. Por un instante Estela llegó a ver en Cisne algo más que una chica frívola y consentida. Se buscaba la vida, como todas—. Derek y yo nos íbamos a casar en marzo del año pasado. Lo teníamos todo planeado. Un día salí de compras y un hombre se aproximó por detrás. No me dio tiempo ni si quiera a soltar las bolsas.

Cisne suspiró y guardó el conjunto.

—Al menos no tuve que esperar demasiado a que alguien se interesara por mí. ¿Qué me dices de ti? Con esa cara…no ha debido ser fácil.

Estela estaba intentando ser amable con Cisne. De verdad que lo intentaba. Pero ella no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

—Estaba en el instituto cuando estalló la guerra. Tenía quince años cuando empezó todo…echarme novio no entraba en mi lista de prioridades. —Por desgracia, Estela debía admitir que Cisne tenía razón. Nadie había mostrado mucho interés en ella y había tenido que hacer frente a comentarios mordaces sobre su aspecto desde pequeña. Su vida no era perfecta, pero sacaba buenas notas y estaba segura de que quería estudiar Bellas Artes cuando acabara el instituto. Siempre se le había dado muy bien dibujar y había aprendido a restaurar muebles por su cuenta.

Cuando las demás chicas salían de fiesta, ella siempre prefería quedarse en casa, viendo tutoriales de bricolaje y videos de restauración.

El diseño de prendas de vestir era otra de sus aficiones. Por eso le había molestado tanto que le pusieran aquel saco de lana. Hasta en el Imperio Romano vestían mejor a sus esclavos.

—Bueno, pues aquí desde luego, pareja, no vas a encontrar…a veces los invitados aparecen con sus propios esclavos y podemos charlar un rato y con suerte, echar algún polvo. Pero eso sucede solo en raras ocasiones. Quizás sea mejor así…no echarás en falta algo que no has tenido.

Cisne hablaba de forma tan desinhibida que Estela se ruborizó.

Lo único bueno que podía sacar en claro de su actitud, era que no la consideraba una amenaza en potencia. Sabia que no llamaría la atención de su amo y que no le «quitaría el puesto».

Al cabo de un rato, Rosita regresó de adecentar a la señora Cayado y se unió a ellas. Ese día llegarían un par de invitados para la cena, pero por la mañana no había demasiado que hacer.

Rosita tenía quince años. Con sus tupidos rizos pelirrojos y sus expresivos ojos azules, parecía una pequeña ninfa. Tenía las mejillas cubiertas de pecas y la piel blanca como un rayo de luna. Su madre era irlandesa y su padre español. Era pequeñita, pero esbelta, y aunque no hablaba mucho, siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo el mundo. Era la benjamina del grupo y había sido seleccionada por la propia señora Cayado como su esclava personal cuando tenía doce años. El señor Cayado nunca la había llamado, como había hecho con Cisne y Esmeralda, porque todavía era muy joven. A Tulipán solo la había llamado dos veces, pero la falta de interés de su amo no la molestaba en absoluto. Estaba satisfecha con su posición de encargada.

Rosita, sin embargo, estaba preocupada. La señora Cayado estaba muy débil y temía que una vez que ella hubiera fallecido, sus servicios dejaran de ser necesarios.

—Por enésima vez, Rosita —le dijo Tulip—. No te preocupes. En serio…estoy segura de que no te echarán.

Rosita dejó que Tulipán le diera un abrazo y enterró la cabeza en su hombro, con los ojos empañados.

Toda su familia había muerto a causa de la gripe. Era un auténtico milagro que ella hubiera sobrevivido.

El día transcurrió con cierta lentitud hasta bien entrada la tarde. Habían limpiado varias habitaciones, y habían ayudado a Lubi en la cocina.

El señor Cayado había invitado a dos colegas suyos. Se trataba de una cena de negocios, y ya les había adelantado que les entregaría vestidos mucho más elegantes para la ocasión, como si aquello fuera una noticia maravillosa.

—Mira, te he traído esto —le dijo a Estela, antes de marcharse—. Es una crema que hará desaparecer tu marca de nacimiento por unas horas. Quiero que te la des antes de la cena de esta noche. Así no llamarás tanto la atención —le explicó. Estela sabia que en realidad temía que se rieran de él por su culpa. Sus amigos debían ser casi tan superficiales como él.

Eso, o simplemente sentía curiosidad por ver cómo era su cara sin aquella mancha de la piel, lo que todavía le resultaba más inquietante.

—Gracias, señor —le dijo, con frialdad. Debía estar pensando que aquel regalo le haría ilusión y no comprendía su falta de entusiasmo. Se marchó, un poco indignado, y no volvieron a verlo hasta la hora de la cena.

Los vestidos que les habían prestado eran plateados, tenían un escote muy abierto y unas hebillas plateadas en los hombros. Una cuerda plateada se ceñía a su cintura y la falda caía lisa, hasta por debajo de las rodillas.

La tela era tan transparente que dejaba mas bien poco a la imaginación.

Estela empezaba a echar de menos los sacos de lana. Con aquella ropa se sentía desprotegida.

La crema, por otro lado, había cumplido su cometido, pero se le hacía muy raro mirarse al espejo y ver una cara que no era la suya. Sus ojos negros parecían mucho más nítidos y expresivos de lo normal.

No se sentía ella misma. Ahora era como todas las demás. Su marca era de alguna forma su sello de identidad y sin ella, se sentía extraña.

—¡Estela, estás preciosa! —le dijo Tulipán, cuando se dignó a salir del baño. Rosita les había arreglado el cabello a todas. Tenía mucha maña para esas cosas. A ella le había hecho dos trenzas en la parte superior de su cabeza, como si fueran una especie de corona. El resto de su cabello oscuro caía en cascada hasta los hombros.

—¿No me veo rara?

—¿Rara? ¡Por favor! ¡No! Estás fabulosa. ¿A qué sí, chicas? —les preguntó a las demás.

El gesto avinagrado de Cisne daba a entender que Tulipán tenía razón.

—Sí…supongo que sí. Ahora al menos, se le ven los dos ojos.

Bueno, si ellas lo decían, entonces tendría que creerlas. Aunque aquel cambio seguía sin convencerla.

La señora Cayado bajó durante unos minutos para cenar y saludar a sus invitados, pero pronto tuvo que regresar a su habitación. La mesa estaba engalanada con jarrones simétricos de flores azules y un mantel a juego. La cubertería era de oro, como no podía ser de otra forma y había docenas de platos de olores y aspecto misteriosos. Salvo por algunos muslos de pollo, puré de patata y zumo de calabaza, todo lo demás le resultaba del todo desconocido.

Y después de hablar sobre temas banales —y de insultar a los muggles de todas las formas imaginables— los dos amigos del señor Cayado tomaron asiento en unas mullidas butacas situadas junto a una chimenea, con sus vasos de Whiskey de fuego llenos hasta el borde. Las botellas por lo general, los servían sin mediación de nadie, y gravitaban a su alrededor como si las sujetara una mano invisible; pero después de un rato, uno de ellos, el de aspecto más desaliñado, tomó la palabra.

—Oye, pelirroja, ven aquí —le dijo a Rosita, con un tono que oscilaba entre el autoritarismo y la burla. Ella contempló a su amo, dubitativa—. Vamos, ratoncito, no seas tímida.

De alguna forma parecía que ya había visto a aquel hombre en otras ocasiones. Tenía una apariencia muy desagradable, y su actitud no parecía mucho mejor.

Era un tipo con la barba y el cabello muy largos, de color castaño. Su piel tenía un matiz acerado y sus dientes eran amarillentos y muy poco estéticos. Era bastante más viejo que el señor Cayado y vestía una túnica negra que lo hacía parecer, si cabe, aún más tenebroso.

Tenía un tatuaje muy raro en una muñeca, conformado por una calavera y una serpiente. No era bonito, pero lo exhibía con orgullo.

—Rosita, acércate —le ordenó el señor Cayado. Ella agachó la cabeza y caminó hasta ellos, temblando como una hoja.

Estela contemplaba la escena a distancia prudencial, con una jarra de agua en las manos.

El hombre del tatuaje le pidió que vertiera más Whiskey en su vaso y ella cogió la botella con delicadeza. Estaba tan nerviosa que Estela temió que fuera a derramar la bebida. El invitado no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Parecía un depredador observando a su presa.

Le acarició una pierna por debajo del vestido y ella emitió un gemido temeroso, pero no se movió. Él le sobó el trasero durante un rato, antes de hablar de nuevo.

La tensión se respiraba desde el rincón más alejado del salón.

—Eres muy dócil ¿verdad, ratoncito? ¿Te sirve bien, Cristian?

El señor Cayado no parecía estar disfrutando en absoluto de aquel espectáculo. Pero por lo que Estela había podido deducir de la conversación que habían mantenido durante la cena, su invitado era un hombre poderoso. Estaba pensando en invertir bastante capital en un nuevo hospital mágico, que pronto pasaría a manos del señor Cayado.

—Es una buena esclava.

—Yo todavía no he adquirido ninguna. Ya sabes…mis compañeros son un poco más radicales y prefieren matarlos en vez de esclavizarlos. En general estoy de acuerdo, pero no sé, me gustaría probar algo nuevo. Pueden ser juguetes muy entretenidos, por lo que me han contado.

—Son totalmente inofensivos. Si te muestras contundente desde el principio, por lo general no causan problemas. Mi hijo, sin ir más lejos, ha escogido a una como compañera de juegos y está muy contento. Mi elfina está ya muy mayor, y mi mujer carece de la vitalidad necesaria para atender a Daniel. Ha sido una inversión muy adecuada.

—Ah, ¿sí? Interesante. No lo había pensado. ¿Cuánto quieres por esta?

El señor Cayado guardó silencio durante un rato. Rosita tenía los ojos cerrados y una silenciosa lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Estaba muy asustada.

—Esta no está en venta. Pero conozco a un traficante que podría ayudarte a encontrar alguna que sea de tu gusto.

—¡Oh, vamos, Cristian! No seas tacaño. Voy a invertir mucho en ese hospital tuyo…concédeme este capricho, anda. ¿Diez galeones? No me importa que esté usada.

—No lo está…pero es la esclava de mi mujer. No puedo vendértela sin su consentimiento.

—Vaya. ¿Y no podrías hacer una excepción? Déjame probarla, al menos. Solo un ratito. ¿Te gustaría eso, ratoncito? —le preguntó, sin soltarle la pierna—. Tú y yo solos. Seguro que nos vamos a divertir.

Entonces Rosita se tiró a los pies del señor Cayado y estalló en un llanto incontrolable.

—¡Por favor, señor, no! ¡Haré lo que quiera! ¡Pero no me haga esto, se lo suplico!¡No me deje con él! —Cristian la contempló con cara de circunstancias. Estaba claro que no había previsto su reacción, ni de lejos.

El invitado del señor Cayado se puso en pie, ofendido.

—¿He oído bien? ¿Esta puerca muggle me acaba de rechazar? La hospitalidad en esta casa deja mucho que desear.

El señor Cayado se puso en pie y obligó a Rosita a hacer lo mismo.

—No, no, Tobías. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella. Hablaré con mi mujer. Mira, allí tienes una habitación vacía. Puedes…puedes llevártela. —Rosita seguía llorando y al final, tuvieron que silenciarla mientras el invitado se la llevaba casi a rastras.

Tulipán, Estela, y las demás esclavas no daban crédito. El señor Cayado parecía tener verdadero miedo de aquel hombre y no había hecho nada para evitar que se llevara a Rosita.

El otro amigo del señor Cayado había observado la escena con oscuro divertimento, sin decir nada. Tenía un rostro anodino y sombrío, nada que realmente llamara la atención. Llevaba el cabello largo y la barba bien recortada.

—Disculpa a Tobias. Es un hombre muy caprichoso.

—Ya…bueno, no pasa nada —dijo Cristian con aire distraído, mientras dirigía la mirada hacia el cuarto donde Tobías se había encerrado con Rosita—. Los amigos son los amigos. Aunque le agradecería que no la matase…me ha servido bien.

El señor Cayado intentaba mantener la compostura, pero se notaba a la legua que aquella situación lo había incomodado profundamente.

Estela quería creer que de verdad lamentaba lo que había hecho, pero sus actos no tenían excusa. La pobre Rosita no había hecho nada para merecer un trato como aquel.

—Bueno, Cristian. Uno más o uno menos, debería darte lo mismo. A fin de cuentas, la gripe mágica la creó tu equipo de sanadores. Sus efectos han sido…sorprendentes. Todavía no te he dado la enhorabuena. Nos has quitado mucho trabajo.

—Eso no fue exactamente lo que…—se defendió el señor Cayado.

A Estela se le escurrió la jarra de entre las manos y al chocar con el suelo, el líquido se derramó. El señor Cayado se interrumpió.

Los pedacitos del recipiente se desparramaron por la alfombra y ella se agachó para recogerlos.

Tulipán se aproximó a ella y la ayudó a recoger. Le sujetó una mano y la miró con intensidad.

—Cálmate, por lo que más quieras.

El estrépito atrajo la atención del señor Cayado y su confidente, pero ella procuró no mirarles a la cara.

—¡_Reparo_! —dijo el señor Cayado, antes de echarle un rapapolvo. Los pedazos de la jarra volvieron a unirse y el líquido desapareció— ¡Estela! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Quieres prestar un poco más de atención? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Yo…no me encuentro bien. Necesito…necesito ir al baño —balbuceó, con el rostro colorado. Acto seguido, se llevó una mano a la boca y echó a correr.

No lo podía creer. Era obra suya. Él había provocado aquella hecatombe…aquella pandemia. La muerte de su familia. Quería creer que solo se había dejado llevar por las circunstancias, pero no.

Era un monstruo. Un asesino. Como todos los demás magos.

Tendría que haberlo imaginado. Si había sido capaz de azotarla, desde luego que era capaz de hacer cosas peores.

Estela se sentía aturdida y confusa. Enferma. Necesitaba tomar el aire. La atmósfera de aquella casa se había vuelto irrespirable.

Se desplazó por el corredor como alma que lleva el diablo y se encerró en el primer cuarto de baño que encontró.

Se tiró en plancha sobre el retrete y vomitó varias veces seguidas.

Tenía el rostro anegado en lágrimas y el pulso le temblaba.

Unos diez minutos después, unas voces procedentes del salón, atrajeron su atención.

—Es una buena esclava, tenías razón. —Tobías había salido de la sala—. La he dejado dentro. Tardará un rato en recuperarse. Demasiadas emociones fuertes, supongo.

Alguien se echó a reír.

Estela vomitó otra vez.

Hasta los licántropos empezaban a parecerle más humanos después de lo que había escuchado durante aquella cena.

Su padre tenía razón. Tendría que haber dejado que lo hiciera, que hubiera apretado el gatillo.

Era una ilusa si creía que allí podría encontrar algo parecido a un hogar. Eso era imposible. Lo que había averiguado era demasiado terrible como para dejarlo pasar.

No podía vivir bajo el mismo techo que un asesino.


	5. Conociendo al enemigo

**Conociendo al enemigo**

Media hora después, todavía seguía en el baño, con el rostro entre las manos. No se atrevía a salir. Sabía que cometería alguna locura si se cruzaba con su amo…y que lo pagaría caro.

Hasta saltar del tejado empezaba a parecerle una mejor solución que enfrentarse a él.

Un sonoro «crac» se escuchó en el interior del urinario y una vocecilla la llamó al otro lado de la puerta.

—Esclava Estela, el amo pregunta por usted. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—¿Los señores del salón ya se han ido? —preguntó al tiempo que dejaba la puerta entornada.

La elfina se asomó y la evaluó con ese par de ojos saltones que parecían estar a punto de salir rodando por la estancia.

—Sí. Los señores se fueron hace diez minutos.

—Dile al amo que…que ya se me ha pasado. Si me da permiso, me iré a la cama para reponer fuerzas —dijo. Si decía que se encontraba mal, la elfina la llevaría ante él. Era mejor evitar cualquier contacto hasta que hubiera decidido lo que iba a hacer.

—No me ha entendido, esclava Estela. El amo quiere hablar en privado con usted.

«Antes me tiro por una ventana» pensó.

—¡Ni hablar! Yo no voy a ningún lado.

—El amo se enfadará si no va.

Estela explotó.

—¡Pues que se enfade! ¡Me da igual!

La elfina la contempló con los ojos aún más abiertos (si es que aquello era físicamente posible).

—Esclava Estela, sea razonable. No haga enfadar al amo, o le hará más daño.

—¡Como si me mata y me tira a un pozo! ¡No después de…! —Estela guardó silencio. No tenía ningún sentido discutir con la elfina. Jamás lo entendería.

—El amo es un hombre bueno. Nunca le haría una cosa así a la esclava Estela. No señor.

Estela cruzó la puerta, lívida de rabia. No había sentido más odio por una persona en toda su vida. Y no se creía ni una palabra. Lubi no tenía ni idea de lo que su amo era capaz de hacer.

Aquel hombre era un maldito sociópata. Nada de lo que dijera o hiciera lo haría cambiar de idea, así que ¿por qué razón debería seguir intentándolo?

Estela salió corriendo en dirección al jardín trasero y dejó a Lubi con la palabra en la boca. El señor Cayado no solía cerrar las puertas con llave, porque decía que era una pérdida de tiempo. Si alguien quería atacarles, unas cuantas puertas no podrían protegerlos. Y no parecía preocuparle en absoluto que alguna de ellas se diera a la fuga, porque creía—equivocadamente—que ninguna de ellas tenía la valentía suficiente para intentarlo.

Simplemente ninguna estaba lo suficientemente desesperada…hasta ahora, claro.

No podía recurrir a ningún medio muggle para huir, y toda la Red Flu estaba conectada con distintos puntos del mundo mágico, lo que reducía sus posibilidades de pasar desapercibida—más aún, con aquella ropa—de manera que tenía que ser…creativa.

Los hipogrifos estaban durmiendo plácidamente en el rincón más alejado del jardín. La brisa nocturna era agradable a aquellas horas, y una luna brillante se perfilaba contra un cielo cubierto de estrellas.

Estela se aproximó a uno de ellos con cautela. Si hacía las cosas en condiciones, era posible que la dejase subir a su lomo. Como mínimo, a una altura elevada podría tener un poco de conciencia de dónde se encontraba y hacia dónde debería dirigirse.

El hipogrifo percibió su presencia y abrió uno de sus ojos ambarinos. Estela sentía el corazón desbocado y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener la calma.

El animal gruñó y se puso en pie.

Diablos, era enorme.

Estela hizo una reverencia y él la contempló con cara de malas pulgas. No debía haberle hecho ni pizca de gracia que lo despertaran, pero aquello era cuestión de vida o muerte.

—Vamos, bonito —le dijo ella en voz baja, para apaciguarlo—. Solo será un ratito…hazme este favor…

Él respondió a su comentario con una reverencia y ella ahogó una exclamación de triunfo.

Despacito y con mucha delicadeza, avanzó hacia él y le acarició las plumas.

Tulipán tenia razón cuando le había dicho que estaba loca.

Había que estar muy mal de la cabeza para intentar una huida de esas características, pero total, no tenía nada que perder. Quizá aún pudiera regresar a la cabaña de los pirineos…que la hubieran encontrado aquella vez fue una nefasta coincidencia. Por lo general, los magos eran más urbanitas de lo que se pensaba.

Cuando consiguió subirse al hipogrifo, se abrazó a su cuello y este salió corriendo. La potencia que necesitaba para echar a volar era casi como la de una avioneta. El viento la golpeó en el rostro y ella cerró los ojos. El trote se hizo cada vez más intenso y justo cuando se escuchaban unas voces junto a la puerta que daba al jardín, el hipogrifo desplegó las alas y se elevó en el aire con una suavidad envidiable.

En menos de cinco minutos, habían dejado atrás la casa, y la pequeña villa en la que se encontraba empequeñeció en la distancia.

El aire agitaba el cabello de Estela y una sensación de libertad absoluta se adueñó de ella.

Hacía siglos que no se sentía tan bien.

A lo lejos, unas diminutas lucecitas iluminaban el interior de las viviendas como luciérnagas en la noche. Estela pudo divisar el contorno de un río y lo que parecía una especie de castillo. Unas murallas rodeaban la ciudad y había un par de puentes antiguos…eso le recordaba bastante a…

Toledo. La casa del señor Cayado estaba en alguna villa mágica oculta en Toledo.

Vaya por Dios. Un poco lejos de su destino. Y el pobre hipogrifo no era un avión a reacción. En circunstancias normales, y usando un automóvil —algo que ya no era posible— le llevaría casi nueve o diez horas.

Tampoco sabía cómo dirigirlo hacia donde quería. No tenía ni idea de cuál era el recorrido para el que lo habían entrenado.

Estela siguió mirando hacia abajo, perdida en sus pensamientos, pero una voz la llamó desde algún lugar del cielo.

Se giró, asustada, y pudo ver al señor Cayado subido a una escoba, con unas gafas de aspecto ridículo que lo protegían del aire. Su túnica verde ondeaba como una bandera a medida que avanzaba hacia ella.

—¡Estela! —le gritó, para hacerse oír por encima del viento—. ¿A qué viene esto? —Sin duda, no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a hacer una cosa así—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Al principio se había mostrado dócil y obediente, porque esperaba llegar a un entendimiento con él. Pero estaba claro que los magos no entendían ese lenguaje.

—¡Déjame en paz! —le espetó, cuando intentó sujetarla por un brazo para obligarla a bajar del hipogrifo y conseguir que se subiera a su escoba. Ella apartó su mano de un manotazo—. Si me tocas, te juro que salto. ¡Déjame marchar!

—¿Qué? ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¡Te he acogido en mi casa! ¡Yo te saqué de esa jaula! ¿Y así me lo pagas? —Ahora estaba jugando la carta de la indignación—. Tú fuiste quien me lo pidió ¿recuerdas?

Estela trató de hacer memoria.

Bueno, sí, lo había hecho, pero solo porque no tenía ni idea de dónde se estaba metiendo.

Ella iba a responder, pero el señor Cayado sopló un silbato plateado y el hipogrifo dio media vuelta.

Ella se sujetó a él con fuerza y miró hacia abajo.

Si pasaba junto al río quizás…

Había amenazado con saltar, pero el miedo la había atenazado.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde? El destino que le esperaba era mucho más alarmante que una caída en picado.

Al final, el hipogrifo aterrizó de nuevo en el jardín trasero de la casa.

Había fracasado. Agarrotada, se quedó un rato a lomos del animal, mientras el señor Cayado bajaba de la escoba.

El hombre se quitó las gafas y las tiró al suelo, enfadado. Acto seguido la sujetó por la cintura y la obligó a desmontar. Ella forcejeó con él y acabó cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

Furiosa, golpeó la tierra con los puños.

—¡Vale, tú ganas! ¡Mátame ya! ¿Qué más te da uno más o uno menos? —le soltó, recalcando las palabras que le había dirigido su invitado.

El comentario pareció herir al señor Cayado en lo más profundo. Su rostro se había crispado en una mueca de disgusto monumental.

—Estela ¿quieres explicarme qué demonios te pasa? Tu comportamiento ha sido del todo inapropiado y no he hecho nada para…—Ella clavó sus ojos en los suyos, envalentonada, y le sostuvo la mirada durante un segundo. Él no parecía entender nada.

Acto seguido, lo ignoró olímpicamente, pasó a su lado y regresó al interior de la vivienda en actitud desafiante.

—¿Pero qué estás…? —El señor Cayado se había quedado tan alucinado que se había olvidado hasta de lo que iba a decir.

Seguramente nadie le había hecho una cosa así en toda su vida.

Bien, para todo había una primera vez ¿no?

Cuando ya había recorrido la mitad del pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de los criados, su amo la alcanzó y la sujetó del brazo, con violencia.

Sus uñas se le clavaron en la carne y Estela le puso las manos en el pecho y lo empujó para apartarlo de ella.

Él volvió a mirarla como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¡No me toques! ¡Asesino! ¡Quítame las manos de encima!

—¡Estela! ¿Quieres escucharme? —El señor Cayado había abandonado su actitud autoritaria, probablemente debido al desconcierto. Era muy posible que nadie le hubiera plantado cara hasta ese momento—. ¿Es por lo que dijo el señor Avalos? ¿Lo que dijo de la gripe?

Ella dejó de revolverse, dándole a entender que había dado en el clavo.

—Sabía que no podías ser buena persona, porque cualquiera que piense que se puede comprar a un humano y tratarlo como si fuera una mascota o un animal, tiene retraso mental profundo. Pero me dije…bueno, ¿quién sabe? Igual no es tan malo. Puede que solo lo haya hecho para proteger a su familia…no querrá que los acusen de traición. Puede que se haya dejado llevar por las circunstancias, como suele pasar en las guerras. Le daré un voto de confianza. Quizá vivir en su casa y trabajar para él sea mejor que morir de hambre o dejar que me despedace algún bruto con un hacha en mitad del campo. No todos los magos tienen por qué ser malos. —El señor Cayado la escuchaba con la boca abierta—. Pero estaba equivocada. Eres un genocida…la mitad de la población mundial ha muerto, mi madre y mi hermano pequeño enfermaron y murieron por tu culpa… ¿sabes cuántos años tenía mi hermanito? Solo siete. ¡Siete! ¿Qué mal os hizo él? ¿eh? O mi madre, que aunque estaba delicada de salud, se pasó media vida trabajando en una residencia de ancianos para tener un dinero extra y poder pagar nuestros estudios en un buen colegio. Tuve que ver cómo se consumían día tras día hasta que echaron los hígados por la boca ¿sabes lo que es eso? Tu mujer está en enferma…tú deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie. Pero claro, los nomagos no son personas, son solo animales, ¿verdad? ¿qué más da si muere o uno, o si mueren cientos de millones?

Ya está. Ya le había dicho lo que pensaba. Si quería matarla después de aquello, que lo hiciera. No iba a suplicar por su vida ¿de qué serviría?

La respiración de Estela se había acelerado y el señor Cayado se había quedado mirándola, estupefacto.

Sacó la varita y la apuntó.

Estela cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—¡_Muffliato_! —Estela abrió los ojos, pero no ocurrió nada ¿qué acababa de pasar? El encantamiento se había fundido con la pared, justo detrás de ella.

¿No iba a matarla?

El señor Cayado guardó la varita y siguió hablando, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Estela…no lo hice a propósito. Solo estábamos buscando una cura para la Viruela de Dragón. Pensábamos que podríamos debilitar al virus si lo fusionábamos con una gripe común. Pero cometimos un error y uno de mis compañeros se dio cuenta de que eso podía ser letal para la población no mágica. Intenté ocultarlo, pero llegó a oídos del líder de la Alianza y algunos miembros de mi equipo accedieron a ponerla en práctica a cambio de ciertos favores. Yo no lo supe hasta que el asunto apareció en las noticias…solo trabajaba en ese proyecto unas horas al día…el resto del tiempo buscaba una cura para mi mujer. Yo no quería que pasara esto…—De verdad, parecía que era sincero cuando decía aquello. Si lo hubiera hecho a posta probablemente hasta se habría vanagloriado de ello—. Lamento profundamente lo sucedido. No he podido dejar de pensar en lo que pasó ni un maldito día desde entonces. Yo me odio a mí mismo más que nadie.

Estela meditó sus palabras con el ceño fruncido.

Quizás se había precipitado al juzgarlo tan deprisa.

—¿Y lo de los esclavos? ¿Qué excusa tienes para eso?

—Justamente lo que acabas de decir. La alianza Antimuggle ganó la guerra…no tenía sentido enfrentarse a sus seguidores. Mi familia es de sangre pura…fingir que apoyaba sus actos y que aplaudía el nuevo orden podría mantenernos a salvo. Pero después de un tiempo…dejé de fingir. Era más fácil abrazar el cambio que luchar contra él. Me acostumbré ¿de acuerdo? Si hablaba de los nomagos como animales, era más fácil tratarlos con dureza. Así nadie podía acusarme de ser un traidor. Y mi conciencia no pesaba tanto —terminó. Para entonces él también respiraba con agitación y una expresión mucho más humana se había adueñado de su semblante.

Por primera vez vio al hombre detrás de la máscara.

Estela no sabía qué pensar. Era la primera conversación racional que habían mantenido desde que había llegado a aquella casa, y por lo visto nadie más había tenido la valentía de hacerlo antes.

—Pues lo has hecho divinamente, Cristian —le dijo. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y se sentía extrañamente poderosa—. Creo que debería marcharme. No deseo poner en peligro tu…farsa. Y menos aún la seguridad de tu familia. Si me das permiso, me iré.

—No durarías ni dos días ahí fuera y lo sabes, Estela. Es más seguro que te quedes aquí. —Curioso. Si hasta parecía que se preocupaba por ella.

Al principio hablaba de ella como si fuera una mascota y no se dignaba ni a mirarla a la cara…y unos días después, allí estaban, realizando confidencias.

—¿Y permitir que sigas dándome órdenes? ¿Qué me azotes cada vez que hago algo mal? Ya sé que es poco probable, pero ¿Qué harás si alguno de tus invitados te pregunta si me puede probar, decirle: «por supuesto, para qué están los amigos»? No, ya he sufrido más que suficiente, gracias. Y que sepas que lo que le has hecho a Rosita ha sido repugnante.

—No me quedó más remedio. Si me hubiera negado, las consecuencias habrían sido…

Un lloriqueo llamó la atención de los allí presentes y ambos se giraron hacia un rincón del corredor.

Dani estaba allí, pero no se habían percatado de su presencia. Seguramente había escuchado sus gritos y había bajado hasta allí para ver qué ocurría.

—Dani, cariño ¿qué haces aquí abajo? Vete a la cama —le pidió su padre, con un tono mucho más comedido.

El niño sollozó aún más fuerte y corrió hacia Estela. Se abrazó a su cintura y enterró la cabeza en su vientre.

—No te vayas. Quiero que te quedes conmigo —le dijo. Estela trago saliva y se desinfló ante el contacto del pequeño.

—Dani…

—No te vayas, por favor. ¿Es culpa mía? Te prometo que me portaré bien —le dijo.

—Yo... —Al final, Estela suspiró, se agachó y dejó que el pequeño le rodeara el cuello con los brazos. Podía notar su mejilla húmeda contra su cuello y una punzada de culpabilidad le aguijoneó el pecho.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan blanda?

—Está bien…puede que me quede un poco más —aceptó. Luego miró al señor Cayado y añadió—: Pero se acabaron los azotes. Fingiré que nuestra conversación no ha tenido lugar, pero vas a tener que cambiar de actitud, al menos de puertas para adentro. Si me vuelves a poner la mano encima, me iré. ¿Tenemos un trato? Ah, y más te vale arreglar lo de Rosita. La pobre ya lo ha pasado bastante mal.

—Yo…de acuerdo. Veré lo que puedo hacer. Pero…no vuelvas a hablarme así…no soy un monstruo.

—Ni yo una mascota.

—Bien.

—De acuerdo —dijo. Y después cayó en la cuenta de que, de alguna manera, se había pasado los últimos diez minutos dándole órdenes.

Y no le había llamado «señor».

Ni ella se creía capaz de tanto.

Cuando regresó a las habitaciones de los criados, sin embargo, se dio de bruces con Tulipán, que había salido corriendo en dirección contraria.

Su tez había palidecido y sus ojos castaños estaban abiertos en una expresión horrorizada.

—Estela…tienes…tienes que avisar al amo. O a Lubi. A quien sea…

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó ella, inquieta.

Cisne y Esmeralda se despertaron y las miraron, preocupadas.

—Es Rosita…

—¿Qué le ha pasado?

Un silencio abrumador se apoderó de Tulipán, que, instintivamente giró la cabeza hacia el cuarto de baño de la sala.

Su voz abandonó su garganta, con un gemido.

—Rosita se ha suicidado.


	6. Un encargo inesperado

**Un encargo inesperado**

La noticia fue como un jarro de agua fría. Era cierto que Estela apenas conocía a Rosita, pero no quería que le ocurriera nada malo. Había llegado allí siendo poco más que una niña y todos le tenían aprecio.

De una manera o de otra, todas culpaban al señor Cayado de lo que había pasado. Hasta su mujer, Marta, había discutido con él por haber dejado que uno de sus invitados le pusiera la mano encima. Rosita casi no se separaba de su lado. Estaba claro que la mujer del señor Cayado le tenía mucho cariño y que se había llevado un disgusto tremendo.

Las demás tampoco lo iban a perdonar tan fácilmente, aunque realizaran todas sus tareas con la diligencia habitual.

Hasta Cisne parecía estar de un humor mucho menos festivo. De alguna forma también temía que el amo se cansara de ella y le hiciera lo mismo que a Rosita.

El ambiente era deprimente hasta decir basta. Hasta las vidrieras que adornaban las ventanas mostraban parajes desolados.

Estela se pasaba el día intentando distraer a Daniel mientras los adultos lidiaban con la situación.

Después de que los pillara discutiendo, el niño había cogido la costumbre de preguntarle a Estela, cada vez que se iba a la cama, si al día siguiente la volvería a ver.

—Sí, Dani. Mañana también.

—¿Y pasado mañana?

—También. —Estela suspiró.

—¿Para siempre? —Ella le dio un besito en la frente.

—Nadie vive para siempre —le dijo. Y menos en aquellos días.

—Dicen que Rosita está muerta. ¿Qué es morir? —Diablos, esa conversación debería haberla tenido con sus padres, no con ella.

—Cuando una persona muere…va a un sitio mejor. Y ya no vuelve nunca. Algunas personas lo llaman el Cielo.

—¿Y los fantasmas? —Estela iba a decirle que los fantasmas no existían…pero se acordó de que por allí las cosas eran ligeramente distintas. No había visto ningún fantasma todavía, pero le habían asegurado que eran reales.

El mundo mágico estaba a punto de provocarle una crisis existencial.

—Los fantasmas no…están muertos del todo. Tienen miedo de ir al Cielo. —Estela no sabía ni por dónde coger el tema. Ella no creía en el Cielo. Cuando la gente moría…simplemente se moría. Nunca le había dado demasiadas vueltas.

—¿Y si el Cielo es bonito, por qué no quieren ir?

—Dani, eres todo un filósofo ¿lo sabías? —le dijo, con una risita.

—¿Qué es un _filofo_?

—Alguien que hace muchas preguntas…—empezó al tiempo que le hacía cosquillas en los costados—. Y que no se va a dormir cuando se lo piden…

Daniel se echó a reír.

En el techo había un pequeño cosmos, suspendido en el aire, que se movía de forma intermitente. Aunque las bolas no colgaban de cuerdas, resultaba dolorosamente familiar. Tenía algo parecido en su cuarto cuando era pequeña.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Dani le preguntó:

—¿Tus papás están en el Cielo?

—Eso espero —dijo, embargada por una tristeza repentina—. Que duermas bien. —Daniel cerró los ojos y ella cerró la puerta.

Al darse la vuelta, no obstante, casi chocó con el señor Cayado. Por un momento, lo tuvo tan cerca que hasta pudo oler esa colonia tan peculiar que llevaba. No sabía describir exactamente a qué olía, pero resultaba bastante agradable.

—¡Ay! Cris… digo, ¡señor! Perdón. No lo había visto.

—No pasa nada…no sabía que ibas a salir —dijo. Últimamente, siempre que se encontraban a solas, ambos se sentían muy incómodos.

La muerte de Rosita los había mantenido alejados la mayor parte del tiempo, y desde luego no habían vuelto a tocar la conversación que habían mantenido en el pasillo.

Aun así, todas habían notado que el señor Cayado la trataba de forma diferente…y como era de esperar, le hacían preguntas.

Ella intentaba hacerse la loca, pero habían empezado a esparcir rumores sobre lo que habían estado haciendo la otra noche, después de la cena. De alguna manera, sí que habían intimado, pero no de la manera que ellas creían.

—Esto…quería preguntarte una cosa —dijo, él, sin apartarse. Su cercanía todavía la ponía nerviosa, pero con un pequeño esfuerzo, conseguía disimularlo—. Dentro de tres días es el cumpleaños de Marta…no se me ocurre qué regalarle…ya sabes, con el disgusto que se ha llevado por de lo de Rosita, me gustaría que fuera algo que la alegrase un poco. No soporto verla así. Y no puedo llevarla a cenar…o hacer lo que hacíamos antes, porque está muy débil.

—Ya… ¿quiere que le ayude a encontrar un regalo?

—Sí. Pero no quiero que sea algo corriente. No le puedo preguntar a Cisne ni a Esmeralda…las dos son muy superficiales. Y Tulipán es muy poco sentimental. Además, está no está de humor para estas cosas. Pensé que tu podrías…

—Haré lo que pueda…aunque no la conozco…demasiado bien. Supongo que podría gustarle algo hecho solo para ella. A todo el mundo le gustan los detalles personalizados. Como las fotos de familia y eso…a mis padres les gustaba que les hiciera retratos. Decían que se me daba muy bien.

Al señor Cayado se le iluminó el rostro.

—¡Eso es! ¡Un retrato! ¿Cuándo podrías empezar?

Estela se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, sorprendida.

—¿Cómo? ¿Yo? Pensaba que contrataría a alguien…no soy profesional.

—Bueno, pero se te da bien, ¿no?

—Sí…—musitó. Estela no se lo había dicho a nadie, pero estaba deseando volver a pintar—. Es que no he practicado en una temporada…y no tengo el material necesario.

—Tú solo dime qué necesitas, y yo te lo conseguiré.

La oferta era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar. Al final aceptó el encargo, y casi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para borrar la sonrisa idiota que se había alojado en su rostro.

No era justo que ella estuviera tan feliz, después de lo que había ocurrido.

Pero volver a pintar le hacía demasiada ilusión. Y ¿quién sabe? Quizás pudiera convencer al señor Cayado de que le prestase también algún libro para leer. También los echaba en falta.

De las películas, la música y los videojuegos ya podía irse olvidando…

Pero aquello ya suponía un gran cambio en su rutina diaria y lo apreciaba con toda su alma.

—Vaya…nunca te había visto sonreír de esa manera —comentó él, antes de entrar en el cuarto para darle las buenas noches a su hijo—. Deberías hacerlo más a menudo.

Estela se ruborizó. No sabía qué decir.

—Será…será mejor que vaya con las demás. O empezarán a preguntarse por qué estoy tardando tanto…Cisne cree que…bueno, no importa. Que duerma bien, señor —añadió. Ya había enfilado el pasillo cuando él habló de nuevo.

—Ya lo sé…me lo ha preguntado —dijo, repentinamente serio—. Normalmente nunca me pregunta nada, pero parece que le preocupa que le quites el puesto.

—Menuda tontería —dijo Estela, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Cisne era muy bruta. Aquello eran palabras mayores.

—Ya…—respondió, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos—. Bueno, que duermas bien, Estela —le dijo.

Ella dio media vuelta y continuó caminando.

Debía reconocer que el señor Cayado tenía cierto atractivo. No le llevaba más de diez o doce años, seguramente, pero se sentía incapaz de pensar en él de aquella manera, por tres razones. La primera, que estaba casado—y ella siempre les había dado mucha importancia a esas cosas, a diferencia de Cisne y Esmeralda—, la segunda, que era mago —ya de por sí, razón más que suficiente para poner tierra de por medio—, y la tercera, que era el padre de Daniel, y por ende, su jefe—prefería pensar en él como su jefe, más que como su amo. La hacía sentirse un poco mejor—.

Además, ella se veía incapaz de mantener relaciones con alguien sin estar enamorada. Siempre había sido un poco chapada a la antigua para esos temas…

Que pudieran llegar a ser amigos ya era casi un milagro en sí mismo, considerando cómo estaban las cosas y para él ya era bastante difícil vivir sin levantar sospechas sobre sus verdaderos ideales.

No, aquella idea era una completa y absoluta tontería.

Antes de acostarse, cogió un fragmento de pergamino y una pluma y apuntó una lista de las cosas que necesitaba. Primero haría un boceto básico, a lápiz, y el resto del tiempo lo dedicaría a añadir los detalles. No quería que la señora Cayado se cansara de posar. Probablemente en una hora tendría lo necesario y después le echaría imaginación; un toque de fantasía. Con suerte, le quedaría un regalo muy digno—no sabía si digno de una bruja, pero eso ya no podía adivinarlo—. Todavía no había decidido si sería mejor hacerlo con acuarelas o con pinturas pastel. Con carboncillo quedaban demasiado sombríos. El óleo le llevaría demasiado tiempo y era más engorroso. Sí…pastel. Mejor. así quedaría mucho más colorido. Un lienzo de tamaño intermedio…además, algo le decía que la mujer del señor Cayado había dejado de sentirse hermosa, y estaba bastante segura de que podía demostrarle que se equivocaba.

No había hablado mucho con ella, pero de alguna forma creía entender lo que pasaba por su mente.

—¿Qué haces? —Cisne había entrado en el dormitorio. Dormían las cinco en la misma habitación y hacía tiempo que la intimidad había pasado a ser inexistente, pero todavía seguía molestándole no poder disfrutar ni de un momento de paz.

—Apuntar una lista —respondió. Intentó ocultarla, pero Cisne avanzó hacia ella y se la arrebató de las manos—. ¡Eh! ¡Devuélvemela!

—¿Para qué es todo esto?

—Para pintar —dijo, con sequedad—. ¿Para qué va a ser?

—No seas insolente. No tenía ni idea de que supieras pintar…

—Sé hacer más cosas de las que crees.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo, con un tono que no insinuaba nada bueno—. ¿Y de dónde pretendes sacar todo esto?

Estela guardó silencio. Sabía lo que Cisne pretendía y no pensaba seguirle el juego.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Ella la contempló con rabia y le puso una mano en el cuello.

—Te lo va a comprar el señor Cayado ¿verdad? Tienes que ser una diosa en la cama, porque no me explico cómo un espantajo como tú podría conseguir llamar su atención.

—¡Suéltame! ¡No me acuesto con él! ¡No seas bestia, Cisne! No soy capaz de hacer algo así, y lo sabes.

—¡Mientes! Algo tienes que haber hecho para que te trate tan bien.

—¡No he hecho nada! Simplemente está siendo amable conmigo. Lo estás sacando todo de quicio, Cisne. Tú eres su favorita. —Ella la contempló con sospecha, pero al final, la soltó.

—Sí. Y pienso asegurarme de que siga siendo así.

Estela apretó los dientes.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Mira cómo hemos acabado! ¡Debería darte vergüenza! Si crees que porque me compre unas cuantas pinturas, las cosas serán distintas, te equivocas. Somos esclavas, Cisne. Deberíamos apoyarnos, no hacernos la vida imposible. ¡Estamos en el mismo bando!

Ella la miró con expresión grave, pero no dijo nada más.

Aquello era una verdad como un puño, y lo sabía. Ni si quiera ella era tan estúpida.

Después de un rato, todas se fueron a la cama y Estela acomodó la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Un gimoteo, sin embargo, la desveló un par de horas después y Estela abrió los ojos. Esmeralda roncaba como un camión, y Tulip hablaba en sueños.

Aunque estaban a oscuras, no le cupo ninguna duda de que Cisne estaba llorando.

Al día siguiente, el señor Cayado se levantó pronto para ir a trabajar, y le dijo a Daniel que lo llevaría a casa de sus abuelos.

—¿Y por qué Estela no viene? —le preguntó a su padre, mientras desayunaba. Un cuchillo había levitado y había empezado extender la miel sobre una rebanada de pan, mientras hablaban. A Estela le seguían poniendo nerviosa las cosas que se movían solas, pero supuso que al final acabaría por acostumbrarse.

—Porque tus abuelos no quieren. —Estela todavía no los conocía, pero sus compañeras decían que solían invitarlos a cenar cada dos por tres.

—¿Y por qué no quieren? —insistió el pequeño.

—Pues…—empezó su padre. Estela, lo contempló de reojo mientras pelaba judías. Por alguna razón él le dirigió una breve mirada antes de contestar—. Porque no puede hacer magia.

—Oh —dijo, apenado—. Yo tampoco puedo.

—Todavía no, pero cuando crezcas, seguro que serás un gran mago.

—Y si cuando crezca no puedo hacer magia ¿los abuelos se enfadarán conmigo?

—No eres un squib, Daniel. No te preocupes por eso.

—¿Y si pasa?

El señor Cayado suspiró, como si aquella posibilidad fuera demasiado terrible como para tenerla en cuenta.

La conversación estaba empezando a circular por derroteros muy peculiares. ¿Podían nacer personas nomagas en una familia mágica?

Eso tenía que ser muy duro.

Antes de irse, el señor Cayado se aproximó a Estela y le dijo que Lubi le traería los materiales que necesitaba en una hora, para que pudiera empezar con el retrato.

—Por cierto —dijo, de pronto—. ¿Cisne te ha vuelto a molestar?

Estela dejó de pelar judías. El señor Cayado la miraba con atención.

—Eh…no, señor.

—Bien. Está un poco inestable últimamente…si vuelve a meterse contigo, avísame y le diré un par de cosas —dijo, y le acarició el hombro con la mano, a modo de despedida.

Cuando se marchó, Tulipán le dio un golpecito a Estela con la cadera y le preguntó:

—Vaya, vaya. Eso ha sido inesperado. Parece que piensa en ti. Puede que Cisne sí tenga motivos para preocuparse, después de todo.

—No digas tonterías, Tulip. Solo quiere evitarse más problemas. No querrá que nadie más se suicide, como hizo Rosita. —¿Por qué a todas les había dado insinuar lo mismo? Aquello parecía una especie de conspiración.

—Ya…si tú lo dices…pero antes ni te miraba y ahora no te quita los ojos de encima. Presta atención a todo lo que haces y también a lo que dices, lo que todavía resulta más extraño. De alguna forma, parece que confía mucho en ti. Y no sé si estarás empezando a gustarle más de lo normal.

—Bueno, soy la niñera de Daniel…si no se fiara de mí, no dejaría que me acercase a él. Es natural que esté pendiente.

—Nunca ha mostrado tanta consideración con nosotras y llevamos años aquí. Tú llevas solo unos días. A las pruebas me remito.

Estela puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tulip, no hay ni habrá nada entre nosotros, descuida. Simplemente hemos llegado a un acuerdo sobre…las normas de comportamiento.

Tulipán alzó una ceja.

—Un Señor no negocia con sus esclavos. No tiene por qué, por algo son esclavos. Si lo hace…es que hay más tomate.

Había más tomate, en eso tenía razón. Pero no la clase de tomate que ellas insinuaban. Simplemente, a ella le había mostrado su verdadera cara.

Era la única, a parte de su mujer, que sabía quién era realmente.

Marta estaba tumbada en la cama, como siempre. Su cabello seguía siendo una telilla desvaída de color blanquecino y estaba aún más delgada que antes.

Lubi había hecho aparecer todos los materiales de dibujo en una esquina del cuarto, y Estela enseguida tomó el control de la situación. Se sentía cómoda delante de un caballete.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se encontraba en su elemento.

—No quiero que me pintes —dijo la esposa del señor Cayado—. No en este estado.

—Señora, no se preocupe. Quedará bien.

Ella la observó con un repentino arrebato de ira y, aunque estaba débil, cogió su varita y apuntó hacia el caballete, que cayó al suelo. Las pinturas también se desparramaron por la alfombra y Estela se agachó para recogerlas.

—He dicho que no.

Estela suspiró.

—Mire, señora, hagamos un trato. Si no le gusta el resultado, podrá tirarlo, romperlo o hacer lo que quiera con él. Pero le aseguro que sé lo que hago.

—No quiero que él me vea…así. No quiero que me recuerde de esa manera —dijo, con la voz rota. Marta estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Lo bueno de la pintura o de la fotografía, señora —le dijo Estela, con calma, mientras cogía la sábana y la arrugaba para plegarla en distintas direcciones, junto a ella—, es que no se trata de…retratar a alguien con la vista, sino con el corazón. —Ante la atenta mirada de Marta, le desabrochó un par de botones del vestido y le colocó la falda por encima de la rodilla—. Se puede plasmar en una imagen el alma de una persona. Congelar una emoción…mostrarle al mundo una cara que muy poca gente puede ver, pero que está ahí —terminó, mientras apoyaba la cabeza de la mujer sobre un brazo y se agachaba frente a ella—. Créame. Se pueden obrar maravillas con esto…conozco una anécdota sobre el pintor de corte del rey…bueno, da igual. Me he dejado llevar por el entusiasmo —comentó, sonrojada hasta la punta del cabello.

—Ha sido muy bonito —dijo ella, con la mirada pensativa.

—Mire, ahora quiero que piense en un recuerdo feliz. El más feliz…cuando nació Daniel, por ejemplo. —Cuando dijo aquello, miró a los ojos a la mujer y escaneó su rostro con atención—. ¡Ahí está! —exclamó, emocionada, al tiempo que colocaba el lienzo sobre sus rodillas y sacaba una pintura—. No se mueva, por favor.

Marta dejó de resistirse y Estela empezó a pasar la pintura sobre el lienzo a una velocidad de vértigo. Su mano prácticamente volaba sobre la superficie, con precisión y entusiasmo.

_Ris. Ris. Ris._

El sonido que hacía era relajante y estimulante a la vez. Música para sus oídos.

Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con aquella sesión de pintura. En realidad, empezaba a pensar que aquello era más un regalo para ella, que para la esposa del señor Cayado. Ese cuadro, además, era especial también por otro motivo. El primero que dibujaba desde la guerra…quizás se trataba de un buen augurio. Al final el sol siempre volvía a salir al otro lado de las montañas.

Después de un rato, Marta le preguntó si podía ver cómo estaba quedando.

—No, señora, lo siento. Es una sorpresa. Tendrá que esperar a que lo termine.

Ella hizo un mohín muy gracioso.

—Qué misterio —dijo.

Estela le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática, y, por toda respuesta, siguió pintando.


	7. Caprichos del destino

**Caprichos del destino**

Cuando Estela entró en el cuarto de Daniel, lo encontró subido a una mini escoba, que flotaba a unos centímetros del suelo. Pasó a su lado a toda velocidad y giró con maestría para evitar el impacto contra una esquina. Todavía no sabía sumar, pero menudos reflejos tenía el renacuajo…era jugador de Quidditch en potencia.

Estela se sobresaltó y dio un brinco, mientras él se desternillaba de risa.

—¡Ay! ¡Dani! ¡Ten cuidado! Podría ser peligroso. Vamos, sé buen chico y baja, que tienes que dibujar las letras otra vez….

Como era de esperar, la ignoró olímpicamente y siguió revoloteando por la habitación. Estela lo persiguió y trató de atraparlo, pero él pareció encontrar ese juego francamente divertido y siguió a lo suyo.

Algo le decía que estaba empezando a «soltarse la melena». Las trastadas estaban aumentando de forma progresiva, y, aunque por lo general se portaba bien, a veces se le cruzaban los cables.

Además, ahora sabía que Estela no podía hacer magia —algo en lo que antes no se había fijado— y eso le daba vía libre para hacer ciertas cosas, porque sabía que no podía castigarlo de ninguna forma. Si seguía evolucionando de aquella forma, en unos años seria imposible pararle los pies.

Ella por lo menos, no sabía cómo. A su hermano pequeño lo podía chantajear, pero a Daniel, no. Cuando descubriera el poder que tenía sobre ella, su relación ya no volvería a ser la misma.

Estela no quería ser alarmista, pero sabía que la situación la acabaría sobrepasando si el padre de Daniel no hacía algo para ponerle los puntos sobre las íes. Y a juzgar por lo que había pasado en el mercado, aquello no sucedería en un futuro cercano.

—Dani ¡Baja…ahora mismo…de la…escoba! —le dijo con lentitud, intentando ser categórica.

Nada. Lo que le decía le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro.

Si no empezaban a ponerle límites y seguían consintiéndole todo, hasta un niño tan bueno como él acabaría echándose a perder.

Y no es que sus abuelos hubieran ayudado mucho con el tema.

Le habían dicho que no era necesario que la obedeciera, porque era muggle. Y los muggles eran malos.

Unos tipos muy simpáticos.

Su padre quería que tuviera un conocimiento básico de lengua, matemáticas, idiomas, historia de la magia, y nociones teóricas de otras asignaturas mágicas antes de empezar la escuela, y confiaba en que Estela pudiera encargarse al menos de lo más sencillo.

—¡Lubi! —gritó, rezando para que la elfina hiciera acto de presencia. Gracias al Cielo, apareció al cabo de unos segundos—. Por favor, dile algo…no quiere estudiar. No me hace caso.

—Señorito, por favor, haga caso a la esclava Estela y…

—¡No! ¡Quiero jugar!

Al final Estela consiguió sujetarlo por la chaquetilla que llevaba y lo levantó en volandas. Él pataleó, y estalló en un sollozo estridente.

—¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero! ¡Eres mala! ¡Suéltame, muggle asquerosa! —Sin previo aviso, una potente emanación lumínica abandonó el cuerpo de Daniel, y la golpeó de lleno en las costillas. La sacudida fue tan potente que la levantó del suelo y la lanzó contra la pared.

Estela perdió el conocimiento, y no lo recuperó hasta unos minutos más tarde.

El rostro preocupado del señor Cayado la recibió cuando abrió los ojos.

Estaba tumbada en la cama, en la habitación de Daniel, y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

El niño estaba llorando a moco tendido en un rincón y su padre estaba sentado en el borde del colchón.

Estela intentó incorporarse y un dolor punzante le aguijoneó la cabeza. También sentía una molestia bastante persistente en las costillas. El hombre apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y la obligó a tumbarse de nuevo.

—No te muevas, has recibido un buen golpe. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mareada. Me duele todo. —musitó. Cuando consiguió enfocar bien la vista, inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado y añadió—: ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Daniel ha…ha hecho magia por primera vez —contestó el señor Cayado con una nota de orgullo. A duras penas podía contener una expresión de felicidad suprema.

Ella también se habría alegrado por él…si no la hubiera dejado hecha un trapo.

—Qué bien…—dijo, con voz de pito. Simplemente, después de aquella paliza no se sentía especialmente entusiasta. Y lo peor era que ni si quiera lo había hecho a propósito. Si le hacía lo mismo cada vez que le entrara alguna rabieta, ya podría ir firmando su testamento, porque no llegaría a cumplir los treinta.

Cuidar de Daniel había sido una tarea bastante grata…hasta ese momento.

«Sabías que esto pasaría tarde o temprano» se dijo «Era cuestión de tiempo»

—Daniel, ven aquí —le pidió su padre. El niño obedeció y se acercó, arrastrando los pies. Seguía gimoteando y parecía muy asustado—. Pídele disculpas a Estela. Vamos.

—Perdón —dijo—. No quería hacerte pupa.

A decir verdad, el golpe le había dolido menos que el insulto que le había dirigido. Sabía que no era consciente de lo que decía…al menos todavía no. Pero aún así, se sentía bastante dolida.

Si había accedido a permanecer en aquella casa, había sido solo por él.

Bueno, y porque de alguna manera, eran lo más parecido a una familia que tenía.

«¡Bienvenido, síndrome de Estocolmo!»

Estela le acarició la mejilla y el niño se abrazó a ella.

—Lo que dijiste estuvo muy feo ¿lo sabes? No me gusta que me digas esas cosas. Eso sí que me hizo pupa.

—La abuelita lo dice todo el rato…—se justificó. Su padre frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué dice la abuelita? —preguntó. El niño no quería decirlo en voz alta, así se acercó a su padre y se lo susurró al oído.

Él alzó una ceja y después, resopló.

—Oh…ya veo. Pues tú no tienes que repetir lo que dice la abuela ¿vale? Estela es buena y te quiere mucho. —En lugar de mirar a Daniel, el señor Cayado la miró a ella, como si todavía quisiera comprobar que estaba en lo cierto. A Estela se le hizo un nudo en el estómago—. Y tú también la quieres ¿a que sí? Por eso no puedes hacerle pupa ¿entendido?

—Papi ¿tú quieres a Estela? —le preguntó el niño, de pronto. Su padre no contestó—. Una vez le hiciste pupa. —Por lo visto no había olvidado la conversación que habían mantenido la vez que el señor Cayado la había azotado. El niño tenía muy buena memoria. A su padre no pareció gustarle que le recordaran lo que había sucedido.

—No volverá a pasar ¿de acuerdo? Papá, a veces, también se equivoca.

Estela había terminado el cuadro antes del accidente, por lo que afortunadamente no tenía que preocuparse porque el regalo de la esposa del señor Cayado no estuviera listo para la fecha adecuada.

Habían acordado enseñárselo después de comer, cuando sus padres se hubieran marchado.

Era mejor no decirles nada al respecto, ya que eran bastante más radicales que Cristian y Marta. De hecho, todas las esclavas tuvieron que encerrarse en el dormitorio mientras duró aquella velada, para evitar problemas.

Cuando llegó el momento de la verdad, Estela recolocó una tela sobre el lienzo y lo llevó hasta la habitación de Marta. El señor Cayado y Daniel estaban allí también, totalmente expectantes.

Estela estaba también muy nerviosa y tuvo que contener unas ganas terribles de orinar ¿y si se había equivocado? ¿Y si no le gustaba? Una sensación de pánico repentino se apoderó de ella.

—Bueno, Estela, ya sabes lo que ocurrirá si no le gusta ¿verdad? —El señor Cayado estaba bromeando y había retomado su antiguo tono autoritario.

Vaya sentido del humor.

Aún así, ella tragó saliva y les dedicó una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Oh, vamos, Cristian, no seas malo —le reprochó Marta—. No la presiones.

Estela respiró hondo y sujetó la tela con las manos.

—¿Listos? Allá va —dijo. A continuación, descubrió la pintura.

Como si hubiera pasado un ángel por la sala, se hizo el silencio.

Marta se llevó las manos a la boca y clavó la vista en el cuadro con una especie de gritito.

Cristian y Daniel se limitaron a observarla, dubitativos.

Estela notaba su cuello perlado de sudor. Las manos le temblaban, aún aferradas a la tela.

—Marta… ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó su marido. Ella tomó el cuadro entre las manos, con delicadeza—. A mí me parece que…

—Calla —le ordenó, alzando la mano.

Miró a Estela. Miró de nuevo el cuadro, y después unas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla.

—Yo…si no le gusta, señora, de verdad que lo…

Marta dejó el retrato a un lado y atrajo a Estela hacia ella. La envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Tan fuerte que casi pudo notar las costillas de ella y el roce de sus huesos bajo la piel.

—Gracias —dijo entre sollozos—. Gracias, Estela. Esto significa mucho para mí.

Estela les había devuelto el color a las mejillas de Marta y había aumentado la densidad de su cabello, dejándolo tal y como debía de haber sido antes de caer enferma. Un viento imaginario lo agitaba en el aire y proyectaba sobras más oscuras sobre el resto de su cuerpo. En la imagen llevaba puesto un picardías rojo sangre, como símbolo de su vitalidad perdida, y en lugar de retratarla tumbada en una cama, la había situado sobre la hierba, en un campo de amapolas. Sus ojos mostraban determinación y fuerza, pero a su vez, su expresión estaba teñida de felicidad y ternura, la misma que sentía por su hijo. Era como si hubiera arrancado un pedacito de su alma y lo hubiera alojado dentro del cuadro.

Ni si quiera Estela sabía cómo había conseguido plasmar todo aquello en la imagen, pero lo había conseguido.

—Es asombroso…—dijo Cristian, al tiempo que acariciaba con delicadeza una de las amapolas—. No se parece a un cuadro mágico, pero de alguna forma sigue siendo…

—Mágico —terminó su esposa, sin apartar la vista del retrato. Después abrazó a su marido y le dio un beso en los labios—. Gracias por el regalo, Cristian.

Él sonrió, satisfecho y después le dirigió a Estela una mirada cargada de gratitud.

—Me alegro de que les haya gustado.

Su felicidad era contagiosa. De alguna manera había llegado a apreciar a aquella familia más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Y a pesar de todas las barreras que los separaban, sintió que, de alguna forma, había conseguido formar parte de todo aquello, al menos durante un rato.

El resto del día transcurrió con agradable parsimonia. El señor Cayado le había dado la tarde libre para que pudiera recuperarse, y como le había dicho que podía pedirle algo como compensación, Estela no había perdido el tiempo.

—Quiero un libro, señor. Un libro muggle, a ser posible. Antes de venir estaba leyendo una obra titulada: _Noches de Niebla y Estrellas_. Me lo dio mi padre unos días antes de…—Estela cayó de forma abrupta y agachó ligeramente la cabeza. No quería hablar de ello—. Estaba muy interesante.

Sin previo aviso, su amo le acarició los hombros, casi con dulzura y ella alzó la vista, anonadada. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo simétrico que era su rostro. Su nariz era recta y varonil, sus pómulos altos y estilizados, su mandíbula tenía una característica forma rectangular y llevaba la barba muy bien cuidada. Sus ojos verdes eran mucho más expresivos que su boca, y aunque sonreía pocas veces, cuando lo hacía parecía llenar la habitación.

Y esa colonia…

«Estela, ¡concentración! No te desvíes del tema»

—Veré lo que puedo hacer —dijo—. Además, has hecho muy feliz a Marta…eso se merece una recompensa.

—Muchas gracias, Cristian —le dijo, con una sonrisa resplandeciente, a sabiendas de que no había nadie por allí cerca. Si las demás se enteraban de que le permitía utilizar su nombre de pila, le harían la vida imposible.

De repente, escucharon un estrépito en el pasillo y ambos miraron hacia la ventana. Una lechuza había impactado contra el cristal había quedado medio espatarrada sobre el alféizar.

El señor Cayado alzó la varita y abrió la ventana. El pájaro aleteó, aturdido, y volvió a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Levantó una patita y Cristian desanudó la carta que llevaba asida a la raquítica patita. Era un sobrecito dorado y rojo, con unas letras caligráficas en el reverso. El señor Cayado sacó el contenido y una imagen se materializó en medio del pasillo, como una especie de holograma.

Una voz retumbante llenó el corredor, y dos figuras de medio cuerpo se alzaron rodeadas por una especie de marcos semitransparentes, como cromos gigantes.

_¡Me complace invitarle a un espectáculo único! ¡Este jueves a las ocho, tendremos el placer de contemplar una lucha a muerte… una orgía de muerte y destrucción, en el Circo Mágico de Toledo! ¡En el primer combate, se enfrentarán Tricia la Centella contra Marco el Destripador! ¡Se admiten apuestas! ¡Y, en segundo lugar, se celebrará un Escarmiento Público, donde un grupo de muggles rebeldes lucharán por su libertad contra una Quimera! ¿Se lo va a perder?¡Le esperamos! ¡La diversión y la sangre están aseguradas!_

_Le invita, el vicepresidente de la Nueva Asociación Deportiva Mágica, Eusebio Avalos._

Las imágenes desparecieron y Estela contuvo la respiración.

Había reconocido la imagen de Tricia la Centella.

Se trataba de Patricia, la hermana de su mejor amiga de la infancia. Era unos años mayor que ella. Tenía unas aptitudes físicas excelentes y había sido campeona nacional de judo por tres años consecutivos.

No sabía que seguía viva…aunque, por lo visto, eso era solo cuestión de tiempo.

—Estela ¿te encuentras bien? Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma…

—Yo… ¿va a asistir, señor?

—Menuda pregunta, Estela. Ya sabes que yo no disfruto con esta clase de espectáculos. Además, estoy muy ocupado —dijo, al tiempo que volvía a guardar la invitación en el sobre—. Pero es posible que alguno de mis amigos quiera asistir —acto seguido, la carta despareció. Seguramente se habría materializado sobre la mesa de su escritorio.

—Pero ¿no se enfadará el señor Avalos si no asiste?

El señor Cayado la contempló pensativo.

—Quizá debería buscar una excusa convincente. Podrían…tener una cena familiar en casa de sus padres, por ejemplo —propuso, esperanzada.

Si aceptaba, se quedarían solas en casa durante unas horas. Era su única posibilidad.

Él meditó la propuesta durante un rato y ladeó la cabeza.

—No es mala idea. Les preguntaré. Y ahora…deberías descansar, Estela. No hagas esfuerzos innecesarios.

Estela caminó, pensativa, hasta el dormitorio de las criadas. El dolor del pecho seguía molestándole, pero lo que acababa de descubrir había acaparado toda su atención.

Tenía que hacer todo lo posible por reunirse con Patricia. Era la única conocida de la que tenía noticias y quizá supiera qué había sido de algunos amigos comunes, o tuviera algo de información sobre cómo estaban las cosas en otros lugares. Quería saber si la revolución mágica había triunfado en todos los países…si todavía existía algún tipo de resistencia, o si sus esperanzas de recuperar una vida normal tenían fundamento.

Pero tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar hasta ella…y esa invitación parecía la única vía de acceso.

Suponiendo que pudiera hacerse con la invitación, tendría que ingeniárselas para abandonar la casa sin que nadie lo supiera, infiltrarse entre la población mágica y reunirse con Tricia en ese Circo ese del que hablaban. No había salido de casa prácticamente, y no conocía la parte mágica de la ciudad. Y lo que era peor aún ¿qué pasaría si la descubrían?

Debía mantener la calma. Aún podía idear algún plan decente. Tenía unos días antes de aquella fecha para pensar en sus próximos movimientos.

Algo se le ocurriría. Si el señor Cayado organizaba una cena en casa de sus padres, solo tendría que darle esquinazo a Lubi….

¿Estarían Cisne y las demás dispuestas a echarle una mano? En circunstancias normales, ellas deberían estar tan interesadas como ella en obtener información, pero no sabía si se atreverían a encubrirla.

Quizás Tulipán…después de lo de Rosita, seguramente no le importaría prestarle su ayuda.

Pese a que nadie lo había dicho en voz alta, todas estaban esperando la oportunidad adecuada para marcharse de allí. Pero no podían hacerlo sin garantías de supervivencia. No saldrían de allí si sabían que lo que les esperaba afuera era aún peor, por eso el señor Cayado no se había molestado ni si quiera en levantar barreras o hechizos que les impidieran escapar.

Pero ¿y si las cosas cambiaban? Tenían que estar preparadas. Si existía la posibilidad de volver a la normalidad, no la desaprovecharía…aunque hubiera llegado a apreciar a aquella familia, seguía sin ser su familia. Permanecer allí no era ético…ni normal.

Y si aquella relación se prolongaba por mucho tiempo, estaba segura de que no podría volver atrás.

Emocionalmente, estaba echa un lío.


	8. Una misión suicida

**Una misión suicida**

El señor Cayado dobló un ejemplar del Diario Mágico y lo depositó sobre la mesa.

—Esta noche iremos a cenar a casa de mis suegros…no volveremos hasta bien entrada la noche. Si hay cualquier problema, Lubi me avisará y vendré cuanto antes. ¿Entendido? Espero encontraros a todas aquí a mi regreso…a ser posible, de una pieza —dijo, y miró a Estela en concreto.

Su viajecito en hipogrifo y su encontronazo con el duende no habían contribuido a aumentar la confianza que el señor Cayado tenía en su habilidad para mantenerse alejada de los problemas.

Si se hubiera enterado de sus planes, de seguro la habría encerrado en algún lugar de la casa, pero, con suerte, no llegaría a saber nada de su «excursión».

Esmeralda, Tulipán y Cisne asintieron, y Estela las imitó, tratando de contener una sonrisa de triunfo.

Ya era jueves, y había pasado los últimos días organizando su escapada al Circo. Si todo salía según lo planeado, podría reunirse con Patricia, y regresar a casa de los Cayado antes de que notaran su ausencia. Tres horas. Solo necesitaba tres horas.

Estaba aterrada y emocionada a partes iguales. Era la primera vez que hacía algo por su cuenta desde que había llegado a aquella casa, y sabía que podía salir terriblemente mal.

Pero tenía que intentarlo. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Estela tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar su respiración acelerada. Unas súplicas parcialmente amortiguadas le llegaron desde el interior de un arcón, en el interior del despacho del señor Cayado.

Sorprendentemente, había conseguido abrir la puerta de una patada. A veces los magos pecaban de una falta de lógica abrumadora. No se podía encantar una cerradura si estaba rota. Habría sido mucho más inteligente poner alguna especie de barrera antimuggle a la entrada, pero como muchas veces tenían que entrar en las habitaciones para ayudar a Lubi a realizar distintas tareas, o las hacía llamar para decirles algo, el amo no lo había considerado necesario.

No iba a negar que se sentía culpable, como si estuviera traicionando la confianza del señor Cayado. Desde la charla que habían tenido en privado, la había tratado muy bien. Pero Estela no debía olvidar quién era ni por qué estaba allí. No debía acostumbrarse a aquella vida…la tentación de permanecer inactiva y dejar que aquella situación siguiera su curso era grande, pero debía resistir.

Su familia estaba muerta por culpa de los magos. No debía olvidarlo.

Y ella, a pesar del buen trato, y de las buenas palabras, seguía siendo una prisionera.

El duende refunfuñaba dentro del arcón. El señor Cayado lo había vuelto a atrapar, pero debía ser un poco duro de mollera, porque había dejado el bastón feérico apoyado contra la pared. Otra vez. Y seguro que todavía estaba cargado.

Debía estar utilizándolo muy a menudo y seguía sin tomar las precauciones necesarias. Eso, o había dado por hecho que después de la primera paliza, Estela no tendría ganas de repetir la función.

—¡Oye, señor duende! ¡Soy yo!

Un silencio receloso siguió a su llamada, pero no duró mucho.

—¡Ay! ¡Chati! ¡Bonita! ¡Cosa guapa! Has venido a rescatarme, ¿verdad? Ilustre dama muggle, si me saca de aquí, la cubriré de oro, ¡palabra! Se está muy apretado aquí dentro…y huele a moho. ¿Está el bastón por ahí?

Ay que ver lo suave que estaba con ella. Debía estar un poco desesperado para tratarla de aquella forma. Había pasado de llamarla «zopenca muggle» a «ilustre dama».

Estela ahogó una risita divertida.

—Es posible…claro, que después de lo que pasó la última vez, no esperarás que te libere sin condiciones ¿verdad?

—¡Oro! ¡Montañas de oro! ¡Más oro del que podrás gastar en tu vida!

—¡Para el carro! No quiero oro…

—¿Y qué quiere la señorita muggle?

Estela le dio indicaciones precisas de lo que necesitaba que hiciera si lo dejaba en libertad.

El duende estalló en carcajadas.

—Si el mago se entera te hará picadillo…y colgará tu pellejo de una pared.

—Pues será mejor que no se entere. ¿Tenemos un trato?

—Si tú no dices, nada, chati, yo tampoco. Mis labios están sellados. Anda, abre ya…no es bueno hacer esperar a alguien tan poderoso como yo…te lo advierto.

Estela suspiró y recogió el báculo.

No había vuelta atrás. Era ahora o nunca.

El bastón pegó un chispazo, como la última vez, y el duende salió disparado del arcón, como si fuera un fuego artificial.

El bicho recobró su forma humanoide en un santiamén y se estiró de forma teatral. Acto seguido, empezó a silbar mientras pateaba todo lo que se encontraba encima del escritorio. Estela se agachó a toda velocidad para recoger una bonita bola del mundo que giraba sola sobre un pedestal, y la volvió a colocar en su sitio. El Polo Norte se había abatido sobre Europa, pero no debía lamentar daños mayores.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué te he dicho del vandalismo? —Él resopló, molesto, pero dejó de romper cosas—. Vamos, que tengo poco tiempo… ¿dónde está la invitación?

Él chascó un dedo y una luz paseó por toda la sala. Se coló por dentro de los cajones, por detrás de los muebles…y en cuestión de segundos, un sobre rojo se materializó sobre la mesa.

Estela lo cogió y echó un vistazo al interior. La entrada al Circo seguía ahí dentro.

—¡Sí! ¡Es esta! ¡Muchas gracias!

Él hizo una reverencia burlona y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Ya puedo patearle el culo a esa vieja elfina?

—Te he pedido que la inmovilices y la encierres en alguna sala…no que la maltrates ¿me has entendido? Solo necesito mantenerla bajo control durante unas horas, hasta que vuelva del Circo. Nadie debe saber que me he marchado.

—¿Y qué hacemos con las otras fulanas?

—¡Esa lengua! —le recriminó—. Esperaba que pudieras hacer algo para que se quedasen dormidas durante unas horas. Así cuando vuelva, si la elfina se libera, podré volver con ellas y no sospechará de mí. Me haré la dormida y nadie se habrá enterado de nada. Creerán que has conseguido liberarte tú solito.

—¡Pero qué manera de complicaros la vida que tenéis los muggles! ¿No sería más sencillo noquearlas? Además ¿quién se va a tragar eso?

—Bueno…—contestó ella, insegura—. No se me ocurrió nada mejor.

—Bah, pensándolo bien ¿a mí qué más me da? Allá tú…yo finiquito el curro y me largo. No me voy a arriesgar a acabar como la última vez. Ese mago tiene muy mala baba cuando se enfada…

—Dímelo a mí…—comentó ella, al recordar la habitación oscura. Eso no iba a perdonárselo fácilmente, aunque lo hubiera hecho solo para mantener las apariencias.

Mientras el duende se afanaba en realizar su tarea, ella se dirigió hacia la habitación de la esposa del señor Cayado y abrió la puerta de su armario ropero.

El retrato, con un marco dorado, estaba colgado sobre la pared, junto a una foto de la boda en la que no había reparado antes.

En ella, Cristian y Marta estaban radiantes y muy enamorados. Ella parecía otra, con un cabello lustroso y un gesto fresco y vivaracho. Él parecía mucho más risueño y sonreía como si nada en el mundo pudiera robarle la felicidad.

Apartó la vista, apenada, y sacó una túnica roja, muy femenina. Había un gorrito a juego, de estilo francés en la parte de arriba del armario.

Sacó ambas cosas y se los probó. La túnica le venía un poco estrecha, pero si se ponía una capa por encima no se notaría demasiado.

Se había untado la cara con la crema que le había dado el señor Cayado para hacer desaparecer la marca de nacimiento. Se maquilló a conciencia, se colocó el gorro y los zapatos.

Había un espejo de cuerpo entero junto al armario. Se aproximó a él y contempló su reflejo con ojo crítico. Con suerte, daría el pego.

—Estás divina, pero ¿por qué no pruebas con una capa de otro color? —A Estela casi le dio un infarto cuando su reflejo le habló desde el espejo.

No podía ser…

—¿Estás…estás hablando conmigo?

—¿Con quién iba a hablar si no?

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó, repentinamente preocupada. ¿Y si el espejo ese era en realidad como una cámara de seguridad? Todo su plan se habría ido al garete.

—Yo soy tú —contestó el espejo—. ¿Vas a hacerme caso? ¿O no?

Estela rezó para que fuera algo así como el espejo de la Reina Malvada de la historia de Blancanieves.

Quizás solo servía para aconsejar sobre moda.

Se apartó del espejo y cerró las puertas del armario.

El duende regresó y la saludó con diligencia.

—Ya está. Elfina inmovilizada, fulanas dormidas. ¿Puedo irme ya?

—Emmm solo hay un problema. Si utilizo la red flu…creo que se notaría demasiado. Podrían quedar huellas. Además, no me siento con fuerzas para encontrar el camino hasta el Circo Mágico por mi cuenta. ¿Crees que podrías…llevarme hasta allí?

—Puede ser…siempre y cuando me devuelvas mi bastón.

—Te lo devolveré…cuando regrese, sana y salva. ¿O es que piensas que me voy a fiar de ti, así por las buenas? Además, no sé si tendré que defenderme de alguien…esta cosa funciona sola ¿no?

El duende la miró con una mueca de odio.

—También podría dejarte K.O. y largarme con mi báculo. Y a ver cómo se lo explicas al jefe…además, no sabes usarlo—dijo, al tiempo que levantaba el mentón, indignado.

—No me pongas a prueba…aprendí a disparar escopetas yo sola…seguro que podré hacerlo funcionar.

El duende hizo una pedorreta.

—Mira, nena, te acompaño porque te debo una muy grande…y te dejaré llevar el báculo un ratito…pero si me vuelven a atrapar por tu culpa, le cuento todo al menda de las uñas largas ¿capisci?

Estela no sabía si estaba tratando con un duende o con un capo de la mafia, pero aceptó sus condiciones.

—Por cierto, todavía no me has dicho cómo te llamas…—empezó ella, al darse cuenta de que ni si quiera se habían presentado como era debido.

—Soy Puck, el grandioso. Maestro de la tempestad, una vez guardián de la cripta del Rey Pescador y azote de trasgos —recitó—. Pero puedes llamarme señor Puck.

Pues vaya, eso sí que eran títulos.

—¿Qué le pasó a la cripta? —preguntó Estela, intrigada.

—Esa pregunta es de mal gusto…—comentó él—. La saquearon un par de magos roñosos. Ese báculo fue lo único que pude salvar.

—Vaya…bueno, encantada, señor Puck. Yo soy Estela. Estela Escudero…libertadora de duendes —bromeó.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Mírala qué graciosilla! En fin, señorita Escudero, allá vamos. Procure no vomitarme encima…—dijo, al tiempo que se transformaba en bola de luz y se estrellaba contra ella.

Con un tirón, ambos desaparecieron en una ráfaga de luces y sombras, y cuando Estela volvió a abrir los ojos, estaban en medio de una calle atestada de gente. Chispeaba ligeramente y ya empezaba a hacerse de noche. Estela asió el báculo con fuerza, y trató de contener una náusea.

Se sentía francamente fuera de lugar. Acababa de teletransportarse —o aparecerse, como lo llamaban los magos— hasta la zona mágica de Toledo, iba vestida como una bruja, llevaba un báculo en la mano, un duende en miniatura escondido en algún lugar debajo de su capa y una invitación para una lucha de gladiadores. ¿En qué momento se había convertido su vida en un videojuego de rol cutre?

Tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza sobre lo que haría con diecinueve años, pero ninguna de ellas se acercaba a la realidad.

—Bueno… ¿y ahora qué? —le preguntó al duende en voz baja. Miró en distintas direcciones, pero aquel lugar no le resultaba familiar en absoluto.

Decenas de magos, vestidos con túnicas de toda clase y color paseaban de un lado a otro. Algunos simplemente caminaban en silencio, otros charlaban con voz queda, y algunos, los más entusiastas, gesticulaban y hablaban casi a gritos.

Una alegre parejita de brujos iba cogida de la mano, y se hacía arrumacos cada dos pasos. Los jóvenes, ajenos a las muestras de descontento de los transeúntes, siguieron riendo hasta que se perdieron en un callejón.

Cuando los miró no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho. Envidiaba la felicidad que irradiaban sus rostros, la libertad con la que se movían y la seguridad que sentían al saber que estaban a salvo. Ella había probado un poco de aquella felicidad, y ni si quiera había sabido valorarla. Su vida nunca había sido perfecta, ni si quiera antes de la guerra…pero la certeza de que nada volvería a ser como antes pesaba en su interior como una losa.

Estela dejó vagar la vista por la plaza, y pronto reparó en una fila de gente que se arremolinaba junto a la puerta de un edificio del tamaño de una plaza de toros. Sobre él, danzaban telas con distintos estandartes y desde el interior se podía percibir un griterío atronador. No quería ni saber cómo se sentiría Patricia cada vez que salía a la arena.

—Debe ser por ahí…—dijo.

Justo cuando iba a aproximarse a la fila, un hombre pasó junto a ella y chocaron. Estela cayó al suelo y el gorrito le tapó la vista durante un segundo. Se lo recolocó como pudo y alzó la vista.

—Ay, mil perdones, señorita —dijo el joven, que acto seguido, le tendió una mano.

Ella la aceptó, nerviosa y le dedicó una sonrisa. Después se alisó la ropa con las manos, incómoda.

Era un chico bastante agraciado, no mucho mayor que ella. Tenía unos gélidos ojos azules y el cabello castaño bastante largo, por encima de los hombros, como una estrella de rock. También tenía una altura considerable. Una diminuta cicatriz surcaba una de sus mejillas, pero eso solo lo hacía parecer más interesante y misterioso.

—No se preocupe…estaba distraída —comentó—. Disculpe ¿sabe si ese es el Circo Mágico? Un amigo me regaló su invitación, pero no soy de por aquí, y…

La sonrisa del joven se ensanchó.

—Ya me había dado cuenta…bonito báculo. Un poco clásico para mi gusto, pero…con personalidad. ¿De dónde es usted, si no es indiscreción? Siento curiosidad.

—Yo…no creo que haya oído hablar de mi pueblo natal —dijo, mientras los engranajes de su cerebro trabajaban a destajo—. Soy de…Roca Dragón, cerca de los Pirineos. Es una villa secreta, muy poco conocida. No vive mucha gente por allí.

Él la contempló pensativo durante un rato. Estela esperaba que no fuera fanático de _Juego de Tronos_, porque no se le había ocurrido nada mejor.

—Una bruja de pueblo ¿eh? Pues…no, no me suena, tenías razón. —Estela trató de contener un gesto de alivio—. Será usted sangre pura, supongo.

—Desde luego —contestó ella. «Tan pura que no debe haber ni un mago en mi familia. Estoy por apostar»—. ¡Vaya una pregunta! —comentó, y fingió sentirse ofendida por aquella suposición.

Él intentó aplacar los ánimos casi en el acto. Aquella situación estaba empezando a resultar muy divertida…pero Estela sabía que debía controlarse. Vacilar a un mago estaba bien, pero como llegara a enterarse de que no era bruja…uf, no quería ni pensarlo. Solo esperaba que aquella broma no le saliera muy cara.

—Disculpe, no pretendía ofenderla. Está clarísimo que usted pertenece a una gran familia de magos, igual que yo ¿Cuál es su nombre? Yo soy Luciano Calanegra, es un placer —le dijo, al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano.

—Yo…—Estela meditó un microsegundo. Necesitaba un nombre típico de bruja, hechicera o similar—. Viviana Silbán, mucho gusto.

Al final, Luciano se empeñó en acompañarla al evento del Circo Mágico y a ella no le quedó más remedio que ceder. No sabía cómo afectaría eso a sus planes, pero se sintió incapaz de negarse. Su presencia la hacía sentir un poco más segura y la ayudaba a mantener su tapadera con más naturalidad. Nadie sospecharía que era muggle si iba acompañada por un mago de ascendencia reconocida.


	9. La noticia de Tricia

**La noticia de Tricia**

Luciano y Estela tomaron asiento en una de las mejores zonas de todo el Circo, junto a la flor y nata del mundo mágico. Desde allí gozaban de una vista privilegiada de lo que ocurría unos metros más abajo. Estela miró de soslayo a los magos de aspecto siniestro que se sentaban a su alrededor. ¿Por qué había tenido que ponerse esa túnica roja? Se sentía como una diana parlante.

Bueno, al menos nadie podía acusarla de intentar esconderse. No pasaría desapercibida con aquel aspecto. A veces la mejor forma de ocultarse era quedarse bien a la vista.

El báculo mágico tampoco contribuía a mejorar las cosas. Algunas personas lo observaban con codicia mal disimulada, y ella lo aferró con un poco más de fuerza. El cristal que estaba engarzado en la punta emitió una llamita azulada y eso hizo que los mirones apartaran la vista, contrariados.

Ese cacharro debía tener la potencia de un lanzagranadas.

En cuanto a Luciano, ni si quiera había comenzado el espectáculo y ya se había agachado varias veces hacia ella para indicarle dónde se encontraban algunos de sus conocidos más ilustres y de paso echarle un buen vistazo a su escote.

Un tipo atrevido.

A Estela se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sus mejillas debían parecer un par de tomates.

Y lo peor era que él debía pensar que a ella también le gustaba.

«Tierra, trágame»

Mientras el comentarista hacía un breve resumen de lo que ocurriría durante el evento, Luciano apoyó como quien no quería la cosa una mano sobre una de sus rodillas, unas cuantas veces. El exceso de contacto físico la estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero no sabía cómo hacer para quitárselo de encima sin buscarse un nuevo problema.

—Y a todo esto, señorita Silbán… ¿por qué su prometido no ha decidido asistir con usted? Es una falta de galantería horrorosa dejar a una bruja joven y bonita sola en un lugar de reputación tan dudosa…

Ella tragó saliva.

—Pues…la verdad es que aún no estoy comprometida…—dijo. Mentir y asegurarle que tenía novio, podía ser tan malo como decirle que no lo tenía. Además, tendría que inventarse una historia también para él. Así que optó por la segunda opción—. Mis padres son muy…muy exigentes. Si le vieran a mi lado ahora mismo…buff. No sería un espectáculo agradable, se lo aseguro.

Los suegros huraños solían ser una estrategia de disuasión muy convincente, allí y en la China.

Pero ese hombre parecía estar decidido a causarle una buena impresión, y al parecer tenía un elevado concepto de sí mismo.

—Oh, llámame Luciano, por favor. No son necesarios tantos formalismos. Además, Viviana, tienes un nombre precioso, sería un crimen no utilizarlo —comentó, con una sonrisa resplandeciente—. De modo que está usted…bueno, a la espera de un buen partido.

—Pues…podría decirse que sí.

«Ayayay, Estela. La que vas a liar.»

—Tú sigue poniéndole ojitos, Vivianita —musitó Puck, debajo de su capa—. Y ya verás lo bien que acaba esto.

Ella trató de espachurrarlo contra su costado, pero se le escapó. El duende dejó escapar una risita maliciosa.

Se lo debía estar pasando en grande.

Luciano la miró, sorprendido por la brusquedad de su gesto.

—¡Oh! Perdón…me pareció ver una abeja.

—¿Una abeja? Me ha parecido oír…

—No era nada… ¡ah, mira! Ya salen.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a Patricia que a duras penas pudo reconocerla con aquel aspecto.

Parecía que hubieran retrocedido unos dos mil años en el tiempo, por lo menos.

Tricia iba vestida con una armadura ligera —tan ligera que dejaba más bien poco a la imaginación—. Una faldita de cuero bastante corta y una especie de sostén metálico, como una valkyria. Tenía una musculatura digna de canciones y el cabello recogido en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cadera. En una mano llevaba una especie de red y en la otra un tridente.

Siempre había sido una mujer impresionante, medía casi un metro noventa, más que muchos hombres, y en aquel momento tenía una expresión salvaje en la mirada que habría amedrentado al más pintado.

El tal Marco el Destripador llevaba un hacha de doble filo y también tenía un tamaño considerable. Parecía un toro. Al menos bufaba como uno, mientras se movía de un lado a otro levantando olas de polvo con los pies.

No parecía que lo hubieran escogido por su profundo intelecto, pero cada vez que asestaba un golpe el Circo retumbaba.

Tricia no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y buscaba su punto débil, mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor. Ya había conseguido herirlo dos veces, y estaba buscando la tercera intentona.

El comentarista, por su parte, seguía haciendo comentarios jocosos sobre «Esa cara bonita, que se estropea» «Vamos, hombre, no seas tímido y dale unas cachetadas» «He apostado por ti, muñeca, no me decepciones».

La gente observaba el combate con avidez, y varios espectadores se inclinaban sobre sus asientos para verlos mejor.

De vez cuando alguien les lanzaba un hechizo y Tricia tenía que apartarse para no tropezar. Ni si quiera en un evento de ese tipo parecían tomarse muy en serio el juego limpio.

«Caballeros, un poco de dignidad, dejemos que la suerte decida…» los reprendió el comentarista, sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Esa Tricia da miedo ¿eh? —comentó Luciano, con una mueca de diversión—. Creo que debería haber apostado por ella… ¿te gusta apostar, Viviana?

—No…prefiero no hacerlo. Tengo cosas mejores en las que invertir mi dinero —comentó, tratando de ocultar un gesto de desprecio.

En lugar de tomárselo como una crítica, él pareció aplaudir su opinión.

—Sabias palabras. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba a nadie con tanto sentido común—dijo.

Ella lo ignoró y siguió contemplando la escena con el corazón en un puño.

«Por Dios, Tricia, sobrevive» pensó, cuando Marco estuvo a punto de seccionarle un brazo en un descuido.

Al final, con un grito de rabia, Tricia encajó el tridente entre las costillas de Marco y lo levantó del suelo.

Estela no quería ni imaginar a qué nivel tenía el baremo de adrenalina, pero Tricia lo había conseguido.

No es que se sintiera alegre por la muerte de Marco…pero a Tricia la conocía y no soportaba la idea de verla morir así. Tenía la esperanza de poder hablar con ella al menos una última vez.

Cuando llegó el descanso, Estela tomó una decisión. Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Luciano la tomó del brazo.

—Espera, Viviana, acabo de ver a un amigo mío y me gustaría presentártelo —le informó. Ella giro la cabeza y el alma se le cayó a los pies.

El señor Avalos, aquel invitado de rostro anodino que le había enviado la invitación al señor Cayado, estaba casi enfrente de ambos.

—¡Eusebio! ¡Me alegro de verte! —lo saludó Luciano, al tiempo que le hacía un gesto para que se acercara—. No me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí.

—Cuando uno está en tan buena compañía es natural. ¿Quién es tu amiga, Luciano? O ¿es tu prometida? —preguntó él, escrutando el rostro de Estela con interés.

No la había reconocido.

Menos mal.

—Eusebio, te presento a Viviana Silbán. No es de por aquí…

—¿En serio? —preguntó él, de pronto—. Señorita ¿seguro que no nos hemos visto antes? Su rostro me resulta vagamente familiar…

—No lo creo, señor —dijo ella, cuando él le sujetó la mano y se la besó con galantería.

Ella reprimió una mueca de desagrado supremo y reculó un poco hacia atrás, pero la cercanía de Luciano le impidió alejarse demasiado.

—¿Estáis disfrutando del espectáculo? Esa Tricia es una fiera ¿verdad? Confío en que sobreviva al menos unos cuantos meses…estoy ganando mucho dinero gracias a ella. —Eusebio profirió una carcajada y Luciano lo secundó—. Ardo en deseos de ver el escarmiento público. Eso sí que va a ser un verdadero baño de sangre.

Estela forzó una sonrisa y miró hacia abajo. Los urinarios debían encontrarse por allí…

—¿Te encuentras bien, querida? Estás un poco pálida —comentó Luciano, con sincera preocupación. El joven le acarició la espalda con una mano y ella se estremeció.

—Lo siento, era la primera vez que…asistía a un espectáculo de este tipo. Me siento un poco indispuesta…si me disculpan…—dijo y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Estaba sudando como un pollo.

Si el señor Avalos caía en la cuenta de quién era, estaría perdida.

Tampoco quería estar presente durante el escarmiento. Si creía que el combate había sido difícil de contemplar, lo que venía a continuación debía de ser apocalíptico. No soportaba la idea de ver a inocentes despedazados para diversión de aquella gentuza.

Cuando consiguió acceder a las galerías interiores del edificio, dejó a un lado la cola que se había formado junto al baño de mujeres y buscó con la vista alguna indicación que le señalara dónde se encontraban los competidores.

Puck saltó sobre su hombro y le tironeó del lóbulo de la oreja.

—Bueno ¿estarás contenta? ¿No? Ese mocetón está loquito por ti —dijo, con sorna.

—Si me atrapan estoy muerta.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, eres una brujita muy convincente.

—¿Tú crees? Señor Puck ¿podrías ayudarme a encontrar a Tricia? Debe estar por aquí cerca…en alguna sala….

—De verdad ¿es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo? Me pregunto qué esperas conseguir con esto.

—¿Puedes hacerlo, o no?

Puck cerró los ojos, como si estuviera a punto de…bueno, da lo mismo. Acto seguido frotó las palmas y una diminuta bolita de luz, del tamaño de una luciérnaga, revoloteó por encima de sus cabezas y enfiló el corredor a toda velocidad.

—¡Síguela! Te llevará hasta tu amiga.

Estela obedeció y persiguió a aquella esfera, con el corazón desbocado.

Varias brujas se la quedaron mirando como si se hubiera vuelto majara y alguna comentó algo parecido a: «Por Merlín, que tía más hortera»

La bolita acabó penetrando por debajo de una puerta de madera maciza.

Junto a la puerta, había un hombre de aspecto avinagrado, ataviado con una túnica gris muy sosa. Parecía una especie de guardián o centinela. Y uno no muy contento, a decir verdad.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó, contrariado, como si no se sintiera muy cómodo con la tarea que le habían encomendado.

Debía ser bastante aburrido vigilar una puerta, todo había que decirlo.

—Estoy interesada en hablar con Tricia la Centella. ¿Está ahí?

El brujo ladeó la cabeza en señal afirmativa.

—Sí, pero su amo no permite visitas. Teme que alguien pueda atentar contra su salud y le arruine el negocio.

—Entiendo —dijo ella, pensativa. Tenía que encontrar la manera de entrar ahí. Puck depositó algo sobre su mano.

Eran varios galeones.

«Sobórnale, anda, tiene pinta de necesitar el dinero» le susurró el duende, con su sabiduría ancestral.

—¿Está seguro de que no puede hacer una excepción? Solo quiero saciar mi curiosidad…puedo pagarle —dijo, y le enseñó las monedas.

El mago la miró de hito en hito y después giró la cabeza a derecha y a izquierda para comprobar que no había nadie más por allí.

—¿Cree que es la primera que lo intenta?

—No tardaré mucho, se lo aseguro. Solo quiero hablar con ella.

—Largo de aquí. No me gustaría tener que maldecir a una chica como tú…

«Cambio de planes. Insinúate.» Le sugirió Puck.

Estela se sentía más inclinada a utilizar el báculo. Pero sabía que llamaría demasiado la atención. Si había alguna posibilidad de hacer aquello sin dar el cante, debía aprovecharla.

Hizo un mohín, como si fuera la típica niña malcriada y contoneó la cadera con chulería.

—Vamos, seguro que podemos llegar a algún acuerdo —dijo, y le guiñó un ojo, con aire juguetón.

—Señorita, por favor, compórtese —le pidió, con cara de circunstancias.

—Si no me deja entrar —empezó, con un cambio drástico de actitud—. Le diré a mi padre que ha intentado propasarse conmigo. Es uno de los magos más poderosos del país y tiene contactos en la Unión. Yo que usted me lo pensaría dos veces antes de decir alguna tontería. Si me ayuda, en cambio—prosiguió, con una mirada felina—, estoy segura de que podrían ofrecerle un puesto más acorde con sus habilidades…debe ser duro estar aquí todo el día mientras sus colegas se dan la buena vida ¿cierto? No parece que le tengan mucho aprecio. Pero eso podría cambiar…si me deja entrar, claro.

Ahí estaba, había presionado el punto correcto.

Ay, el ego, la perdición de los mortales…

El hombre gruñó, pero se hizo un a un lado. Con un movimiento de su varita, abrió la cerradura y la puerta chirrió al abrirse.

—Mi nombre es Abraxas Santini —dijo él, como si quisiera asegurarse de que ella no lo olvidaba.

Ella asintió y entró en la estancia.

—Viviana Silbán. Me alegro de conocerlo, señor Santini —dijo, y ocultó un gesto triunfal cuando el centinela cerró la puerta tras ella.

Estela soltó el aire por la boca y con él, la presión que sentía en el pecho se alivió un poco.

—¿Patricia?

Tricia estaba limpiándose las manchas de sangre con un trapo húmedo. Estaba sentada sobre el colchón de una cama bastante vieja, y a su espalda se podía divisar una diminuta ventanilla a través de la cual se podía disfrutar de una desagradable vista de la arena. El escarmiento público estaba a punto de comenzar, y un grupo de unas diez personas, entre hombres, mujeres y chiquillos que no debían tener más de doce años, esperaban, desnudos y atados con cadenas en una esquina de la plaza.

No tenían ninguna posibilidad.

Tricia levantó la vista hacia ella con un gesto desprovisto de toda emoción. ¿Le habrían borrado la memoria? Si era así, debía andarse con cuidado. A saber de qué forma retorcida le habrían reprogramado el cerebro.

—¿Quién es usted? El amo no me comentó nada sobre…ninguna visita.

Estela se quitó el gorro.

—Patricia ¿no me reconoces?

Ella la miró durante un segundo y frunció el ceño.

—Pues… no.

Estela se tapó el lado derecho de la cara.

—¿Y ahora? —El gesto despertó algo en la mente e Patricia, que se levantó de un salto.

—¿Estela? —Ella asintió y tras un breve instante de duda, Tricia se acercó a ella y la rodeó con los brazos.

No se habían molestado en modificarle la memoria. Algo era algo.

A veces los magos eran terriblemente vagos.

—Patricia, no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte. No sabía qué había sido de ti…de nadie en realidad. Llevo bastante tiempo incomunicada.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Es más ¿cómo es que sigues viva? ¿Y por qué llevas esa ropa?

—Es una larga historia. Me vendieron como esclava…

—A mí también. ¿Qué les pasó a tus padres?

—Toda mi familia está muerta.

Tricia bajó la vista.

—Lamento oír eso. De la mía no sabría decirte…nos separaron. No he vuelto a saber nada de ellos desde entonces —dijo, con tristeza. Debía ser todavía mas descorazonador no saber qué les había pasado, ni si seguían con vida o no. Sobre todo, porque esa era la única razón por la que muchos todavía no se habían suicidado.

—Cuando me enteré de que estabas aquí…bueno, supe que tenía que venir. He tenido mucha suerte…vivo en casa del señor Cayado. No es un mal tipo… soy la niñera de su hijo.

—Me alegro por ti —dijo—. A mí, bueno, como puedes ver no es que me haya tocado la mejor ocupación de todas. Pero me las apaño.

—¿Tu amo te trata bien?

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

—No me pega demasiado. No desde que descubrió el dinero que ganaba conmigo. Algunos de mis compañeros no han tenido tanta suerte.

Unos gritos desesperados procedentes de la plaza atrajeron su atención.

Como un resorte, ambas se giraron hacia allí y vieron cómo la quimera daba buena cuenta de uno de los prisioneros.

Apartaron la vista, asqueadas.

—No sé cuánto tiempo podré soportar esto…les dije que no lo intentaran…que todavía era muy pronto. Que era más sensato esperar, pero no me escucharon —dijo, nerviosa.

—¿Pronto? —preguntó Estela, intrigada. Procuró apartar la vista de la plaza, que retumbaba con los gritos de asistentes y prisioneros. No podría dormir si seguía mirando—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Circulan rumores entre algunos esclavos domésticos. Pude hablar con algunos de ellos cuando mi amo daba una fiesta en una de sus mansiones. Le gusta presumir delante de sus amigos. El amo de uno de los esclavos con los que hablé trabaja en casa de un funcionario del ministerio…y me contó algo que…

—¿Qué te dijo? —Estela se aproximó a Tricia, ansiosa, y ella habló en voz baja.

—Los magos piensan que no nos enteramos de nada, pero se equivocan. No es seguro, pero…dice que lo escuchó hablar con otro mago hace unas semanas. Hablaron de los miembros de una especie de…resistencia. Por lo visto, un grupo de magos disidentes está haciendo causa común con algunos no-magos y algunas criaturas que se habían negado a aliarse con los mortífagos. Científicos, militares…parece que algunos consiguieron huir a una zona segura, protegida por varios encantamientos. Están reuniendo apoyos…se dice que han recuperado algunos territorios. A la Unión antimuggle ya no le va tan bien…hablan de una especie de poción que hace invulnerable a la magia a los muggles que la beben. No conozco bien los detalles, pero están nerviosos. Dicen que algunos de sus compañeros han desaparecido sin dejar rastro…y que están liberando a esclavos. —Tricia se acercó un poco, con aire conspirador. Le brillaban los ojos a causa de la emoción—. Si lo que me han contado es cierto, la resistencia llegó a Madrid la semana pasada. Será cuestión de tiempo que la revuelta llegue a otros lugares.

—¿Y si es mentira? ¿Y si solo están intentando…convencernos de que todavía hay esperanza? Ya sabes lo crueles que pueden llegar a ser.

—Lo sé, yo también lo he pensado. Pero ¿quién sabe? Si es verdad, pronto lo descubriremos. Merece la pena esperar un poco y ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas. Si vienen a buscarme, Estela, te prometo que iré a rescatarte. Cueste lo que cueste.

—Creía que no querrías seguir luchando…tú no eres una asesina, Patricia.

—Eso ya no importa. Después de lo que me han obligado a hacer…si me dan la oportunidad de vengarme, de pasar a cuchillo a todos esos desgraciados que has visto ahí sentados…al cerdo de mi amo…sí, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Mataré a quien se me ponga por delante. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. —Tenía una determinación en la mirada que a Estela le puso los pelos de punta. Podía percibir el odio que sentía, la impotencia, el asco que le producía matar a los que eran como ella por orden de su amo.

Pero Estela no se veía capaz de seguir sus pasos.

Jamás podría levantar la mano contra Daniel, o contra Marta. Y tampoco contra Cristian Cayado.

Y si alguien intentaba algo contra ellos, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar. Se sentía muy dividida.

Sabía que no era natural, pero no quería que les ocurriera nada malo. Simplemente no quería presenciar más sufrimiento. Estaba tan cansada…

Con una mirada apenada, Estela se despidió de Tricia y le deseó mucha suerte.

Era hora de volver a casa.

O a ese lugar que había empezado a considerar su hogar, a pesar de todo.


	10. Cadenas emocionales

**Cadenas emocionales**

Estela abandonó la sala con premura y se dirigió hacia la salida del Circo. El escarmiento todavía no había terminado, y esperaba que Luciano y el señor Avalos siguieran arriba, contemplando el espectáculo.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de alejarse del edificio, alguien la llamó desde el caminito empedrado que cruzaba la calle.

Era Luciano.

Se aproximó a ella corriendo, antes de que Puck y ella se aparecieran de nuevo en casa del señor Cayado.

—¡Espera, Viviana! ¿Ya te vas? Salí a buscarte…temía que te hubiera ocurrido algo. ¿No pensarías marcharte sin decirme nada?

—Oh, lo siento, Luciano. Es que me ha surgido un…contratiempo y tengo que irme ya. Pero ha sido una velada memorable —dijo.

Las medias verdades siempre se le habían dado mejor que las mentiras.

Ella se dio media vuelta y trató de escabullirse, pero él la tomó del brazo y se lo impidió.

Ese Luciano era persistente.

—¿En serio no puedes quedarte un poco más? No hemos tenido oportunidad de charlar…tranquilamente. Eusebio me ha invitado a tomar algo en el _Trenti Saqueador_…se nos unirán algunos amigos suyos, ya sabes, gente muy importante, miembros de la Unión. Estarán encantados de conocerte, estoy seguro.

—Es…una oferta tentadora, pero de veras, tengo mucha prisa. Siento no poder quedarme un rato más.

—Bueno, al menos dime dónde puedo encontrarte…para enviarte alguna lechuza. También me gustaría hablar con tus padres, si es posible.

Ella tragó saliva. Aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos.

También se le pasó por la mente una idea peregrina…si accedía a tomar algo con ellos, quizás pudiera llegar a confirmar las sospechas de Tricia, o recabar información importante.

«Pero ¿a quién quieres engañar, Estela? No eres una espía…solo conseguirás que te maten». Su voz interior solía ser muy sabia.

Además, tampoco estaba segura de si podría mantener aquella tapadera como era debido. No era el momento apropiado.

—Yo… ¿y si mejor quedamos el sábado a las siete? En el _Trenti Saqueador_, sí. Les hablaré a mis padres de ti, si te parece bien…

El rostro de Luciano se iluminó.

Estela estaba empezando a sentirse un pelín culpable. Pero solo un poquito. Si él mostraba interés en ella era exclusivamente porque creía que era una persona completamente distinta.

—Ya es tuyo, chati, lo tienes en el bote… —le susurró Puck, de nuevo. Ese duende se la estaba buscando. Si seguía así, sería ella misma quien lo volvería a encerrar en un arcón.

—Será un placer —respondió Luciano, y la atrajo hacia él con un ademán posesivo. Le besó una mejilla y después la miró a los ojos con intensidad, sin soltarle las manos—. Hasta el sábado, Viviana.

Ella le sonrió con toda la dulzura que pudo y meneó un dedo por dentro de la capa, para que Puck supiera que había llegado el momento de volver a casa. Si se desaparecía delante de Luciano era muy poco probable que alguien llegara a sospechar que en realidad era muggle.

El tirón fue tan violento como la primera vez, y sus pies cayeron de lleno sobre un charco del jardín trasero de la casa.

—¡Ay, Puck! Ten más cuidado, me he puesto perdida…

—Lo siento, lo siento…ha sido un error de cálculo —se defendió él, mientras ella se sacudía los bajos de la túnica.

No entendía qué podían ver los magos en aquellas prendas. Eran de lo más incómodas.

Estela caminó hacia la puerta que daba al corredor principal de la vivienda y se paró justo delante.

—Bueno, chati, aquí se acaba nuestro viaje. Ha sido muy divertido.

—Me alegro de que al menos uno de los dos lo haya pasado bien…aquí tienes —dijo, al tiempo que alzaba el báculo y se lo ofrecía a Puck—. Lo prometido, es deuda.

Él lo tomó, con delicadeza. Estaba flotando a un metro y medio del suelo, justo frente a ella. El báculo era tres veces más grande que él, pero lo levantaba como si no pesara nada.

—Veo que eres una chica de palabra, Estela Escudero. Si algún día tienes problemas, ya sabes, muñeca, repite mi nombre tres veces en voz alta. Estaré encantado de ayudarte. Lo que sea con tal de patearle el culo a esos presumidos con varita…eres la no-maga más simpática que he conocido.

—Ten cuidado, señor Puck. No quiero que vuelvan a atraparte. Gracias por todo, de verdad…

Él efectuó otra de sus reverencias burlonas y con un grito entusiasta, se desapareció, báculo incluido.

Estela franqueó el umbral de la puerta y tomó aire.

Por suerte todo había salido tal y como había…

—¿Dónde has estado, Estela?

Si existía algo parecido a convertirse en piedra de forma natural, ella había estado a punto de experimentarlo.

El señor Cayado estaba allí, con el rostro crispado en una mueca de furia que no había visto ni si quiera el día en que Puck había arramblado con la mitad de las estatuas de la casa.

—Ay…—exclamó. Se había quedado lívida. Su corazón se había parado durante un microsegundo—. Cristian, yo…

—Espero que tengas una muy buena explicación para esto…—empezó. Estaba a punto de explotar en un ataque de cólera incontrolada. Un casi imperceptible tic en el ojo…las venitas de su cuello hinchadas… Estela estaba empezando a sospechar que, si todavía no había estallado era porque nunca la había visto vestida de aquella forma.

Aunque era pura fachada, de alguna manera su apariencia parecía recordarle al señor Cayado que no estaba hablando con una esclava, sino con una persona.

—Pues…hay una explicación. Una muy buena…—Estela no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

Demasiado tarde.

El señor Cayado empezó a gritar como un energúmeno.

—Hoy salí a cenar con mis padres porque tú lo sugeriste…y ¿qué me encuentro al regresar? ¡A mi elfina maniatada y a mis esclavas dormidas como marmotas! ¡No sabía dónde estabas! ¡Y luego voy, y descubro que alguien ha entrado en mi despacho sin permiso, que me han robado y han liberado otra vez al duende, después de todo el tiempo que me llevó atraparlo! ¡Si no llega a avisarme uno de mis cuadros espía, ni me habría enterado! ¡Me has engañado, Estela! ¡Pensaba que te habías fugado!

Dicho así, sonaba hasta lógico. Y si lo hubiera meditado con más calma, posiblemente lo habría hecho.

Demonios, ni si quiera se le había ocurrido. ¡Pudo haberse marchado con Puck y con Tricia! ¡Pudo haber escapado y lo había echado todo a perder por puro sentimentalismo!

Con su tapadera y el apoyo del duende podrían haber llegado incluso a encontrar a los miembros de la resistencia.

Pero no, ella había tropezado con la familia del señor Cayado…igual que con una piedra.

Y encima, se había encariñado con la piedra.

_«_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida Estela» se autoflageló mentalmente «¿En qué estabas pensando»

El señor Cayado se había ido acercando a ella poco a poco y la había sujetado por la capa.

—¡Confié en ti, Estela! ¡Te he tratado con el respeto que me pediste! ¿Es que no he sido bueno contigo? Te has aprovechado de mi confianza…

—Entiendo que se sienta…decepcionado. Traicionado. —Se corrigió ella. No se había dado cuenta, pero había comenzado a llorar.

—¿A dónde fuiste? ¡Dímelo! ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—Fui al Circo Mágico a ver a Tricia. Era mi amiga…tenía que verla.

Aquella confesión lo dejó mudo durante un rato.

—Me estás diciendo…que has montado todo este espectáculo… ¿para ver a una amiga tuya? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Podrían haberte descubierto! ¡Podrían haberte matado!

—Lo siento…lo siento, de verdad. No lo pensé bien —se disculpó. En realidad, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho…pero quizás debería haberse replanteado lo de regresar.

No había sido buena idea. Aún estaba a tiempo de llamar a Puck y pedirle que la sacara de allí.

—¡¿Y se puede saber por qué no me lo dijiste?! —La mirada de decepción que exhibía el rostro del señor Cayado fue más difícil de asimilar que aquella bronca—. Yo podría haberte ayudado…te habría acompañado hasta allí, si me lo hubieras pedido.

Estela abrió la boca, estupefacta.

—Cristian, lo siento. No me atreví a preguntártelo. No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar.

—Después de todo, sigues sin confiar en mí… ¿Tanto miedo me tienes, Estela?

La decepción de Cristian resultaba hasta dolorosa.

Ella guardó silencio, abochornada. Las manos del señor Cayado se habían cerrado con fuerza sobre la tela que cubría sus hombros.

Estela seguía llorando. Se sentía muy avergonzada, y al mismo tiempo, furiosa consigo misma por no haber caído en la cuenta de que no podría regresar y actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Las aletas de la nariz del señor Cayado estaban hinchadas y la intensidad de su mirada se había incrementado con cada palabra.

Estela reunió valor y le miró a los ojos.

—He sido una estúpida. No tendría que haber regresado.

Él la soltó como si sus palabras le hubieran quemado los dedos.

—¿Y por qué has vuelto, entonces?

Ella suspiró.

—Porque soy medio tonta…una estúpida sentimental. —confesó, con todo el dolor de su alma. Hasta ese momento, se había dicho a sí misma que era porque no tenía a dónde ir. Pero desde su conversación con Tricia, las cosas habían cambiado y seguía sin querer marcharse—. Y creo que os he cogido cariño. A ti, a Daniel, a Marta…a Lubi y a las chicas. Hasta a los hipogrifos del jardín. Ya lo sé, es ridículo. No sé en qué estaría pensando. Sé que no es recíproco, pero…así es como me siento. Patético ¿verdad? Sois lo más parecido a una familia que me queda.

Le resultaba difícil decir aquello en voz alta, porque la realidad era que había esperanza. Había un lugar al que escapar…un sitio en el que podría volver a ser libre.

Un lugar en el que podría llegar incluso a formar su propia familia. Una de verdad, donde pudiera construir relaciones sanas…una vida en la que no tuviera que esconderse en público, ni pedir permiso para salir de casa, ni disculpas cada vez que algo no salía según las órdenes recibidas. Podría haber encontrado a alguien que la quisiera por quién era, y no a pesar de lo que era.

Y había tenido que echarlo todo a perder.

Deseaba fervientemente que la resistencia lograra su objetivo y vencieran a la Unión mágica antimuggle. Que triunfaran sobre sus enemigos y que rompieran sus cadenas de una vez por todas.

Pero había unas cadenas emocionales que no sería tan fácil romper.

El señor Cayado debía estar pensando que era realmente tonta. Probablemente hasta se burlaría de ella.

Pero en lugar de eso, salvó la distancia que lo separaba de ella y la envolvió en un abrazo de oso. La estrechó tan fuerte contra él, que Estela temió que fuera a partirle las costillas.

Estaba tan tensa que ni si quiera se resistió. Su espalda estaba rígida como un tronco.

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Estela. —Aquella respuesta la había pillado totalmente desprevenida. El señor Cayado la estrujó un poco más, y estuvo a punto de cortarle la respiración—. Pero, por lo que más quieras…no vuelvas a darme un susto como este. Si quieres algo, pídemelo. No montes un estropicio.

Ella gimoteó y casi como un acto reflejo, enterró la cara en el pecho de Cristian. Aquella muestra de afecto había vuelto a despertar una parte de sí misma que había permanecido enterrada casi desde la muerte de su familia.

Cuando el señor Cayado se apartó, unos diez segundos después, ella tomó una bocanada de aire para recuperar el aliento y dejó de llorar.

No esperaba que se mostrase tan efusivo.

—Vamos, ahora…aunque esa túnica te sienta muy bien, quizá deberías cambiarte de ropa y volver a tu dormitorio —le sugirió—. Les diré que te he encontrado tirada en medio del jardín y que todo ha sido obra del duende ¿de acuerdo? Diré que se liberó por su cuenta.

Ella se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y asintió, agradecida.

No quería tener problemas con Lubi o con las chicas. No creía que pudiera soportarlo.

—Y quiero que sepas que sí es recíproco, Estela. Todos te hemos tomado cariño…es imposible no hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente, Estela se despertó con un respingo. Si creía que la sucesión de desgracias había terminado, estaba equivocada. Por un momento olvidó donde se encontraba. Durante un segundo creyó escuchar los chillidos de su padre. Pero no era su padre…era Cristian. Su voz le llegó con meridiana claridad desde algún lugar indefinido de la casa, y una sensación de terror la sobrecogió. Sabía lo que significaban aquellos gritos. Le resultaban penosamente familiares.

Ya los había oído antes.

Marta había muerto.

Estela y las demás rastrearon el origen del barullo y no tardaron en reunirse a la puerta del dormitorio de la esposa del señor Cayado.

Cristian estaba sentado en la cama, con su mujer en brazos. No se advertía ningún signo de vida en aquel cuerpo marchito. Como si la mujer hubiera dejado tras de sí una cáscara vacía. La habitación se veía como si un tornado la hubiera arrasado. Hacía frío, parte de las paredes se había congelado y el suelo estaba plagado de adornos rotos y muebles volcados.

—Yo ahí no entro —dijo Cisne, en voz baja, con la vista clavada en los objetos que todavía seguían volando como proyectiles por todo el techo.

El señor Cayado tenia el rostro anegado en lágrimas, retorcido en una mueca de dolor sobrehumano.

O muy humano, dependiendo de cómo se mirase.

Estela no sabia qué hacer. Hasta ese momento había sido ella quién había tenido que hacer frente a la muerte de sus seres queridos, y las circunstancias la habían empujado a aceptar la situación a la fuerza, y a sobrellevarla en silencio. Además, todo había sucedido de forma tan repentina y la preocupación por sobrevivir era tan inmediata que el dolor emocional había sido relegado a un segundo plano en favor de necesidades más apremiantes.

No era el caso del señor Cayado. Él sabía que su mujer no viviría mucho y que la enfermedad que tenía la acabaría destruyendo tarde o temprano. Había trabajado de firme para retrasar lo inevitable…pero el momento que tanto temía había acabado alcanzándolo.

Lubi tenía las orejas casi plegadas hacia abajo a causa del disgusto.

—Chicas…creo que será mejor que lo dejemos tranquilo —comentó Tulipán, sabiamente.

A todas las apenaba aquella situación, pero no podían hacer nada.

La esclava que había tenido mas trato con Marta había sido Rosita, y las había abandonado antes que ella. Nadie había desarrollado una relación realmente profunda con Marta porque casi siempre permanecía aislada y en un silencio deprimente. Estela se sentía rara. Le tenía aprecio, pero aunque la entristecía lo ocurrido, siempre había sentido más pena por los vivos. Al menos Marta había dejado de sufrir.

Y Cristian aprendería a vivir con ello. Pero el pobre Daniel…no sabía cómo le afectaría algo así en un momento tan delicado de su vida.

Simplemente, no podía dejarlos solos en aquellas circunstancias.


	11. Un funeral de muerte

**Un funeral de muerte**

La casa estaba a rebosar de gente. La mitad de la población mágica se había reunido en la vivienda del señor Cayado. Algunos asistentes habían venido acompañados de sus esclavos personales, pero la mayoría había prescindido de ellos.

Había demasiados supremacistas en ese corrillo de invitados como para que cualquiera de ellas se sintiera cómoda, así que, aunque Estela y las demás iban vestidas con unos sencillos trajes negros, decidieron mantenerse en silencio y bastante alejadas de la zona de peligro.

Daniel estaba sentado en una silla, solo y con la cabeza gacha. Los pies le colgaban del asiento.

—Mis condolencias, señor Cayado…

Esa era la frase más repetida en aquella reunión. Por la cercanía que demostraban algunos de los asistentes, también era fácil deducir que se trataba de parientes, más o menos cercanos, tanto de Marta como de Cristian.

Una mujer en la que no había reparado antes, de unos apretados cuarenta años, puede que más, se aproximó a Cristian y lo abrazó de forma pegajosa. Él le devolvió el gesto con frialdad, pero ella se demoró lo suyo en apartarse, como si estuviera marcando territorio.

Llevaba una túnica negra con un escote muy indiscreto y tacones de aguja. Tenía el aspecto de quien en sus tiempos de gloria había sido toda una belleza, pero ahora luchaba por mantener a raya las huellas de la edad. Tenía el cabello rubio recogido debajo de una pamela con una redecilla, y su voluminoso busto atraía la mirada de los allí presentes cada vez que contoneaba las caderas. Miraba a todo el mundo con descaro, y no hacía más que repartir órdenes, como si en ausencia de Marta ella tuviera todo el derecho a actuar como si fuera la señora de la casa. Todo en ella resultaba insolente, violento y al mismo tiempo, misteriosamente sensual. Hasta su forma de caminar.

Estela sintió un rechazo instintivo. Aquella mujer era peligrosa y las excesivas atenciones que depositaba en Cristian no parecían fruto de la cortesía.

Lo había invitado a tomar un té como unas tres veces desde que había llegado y Estela estaba convencida de que sus intenciones no eran honestas.

—Esa mujer no me inspira confianza —le susurró Estela a Cisne y a Esmeralda, que también habían advertido aquel inquietante comportamiento.

—Sí, a nosotras tampoco. Lo mira como una loba —comentó Cisne, al tiempo que arrugaba la nariz—. Debe llevarle como veinte años…. ¿os habéis fijado en cómo trata a sus esclavos? A uno de ellos lo cogió del cuello por traer el té demasiado caliente. Menuda arpía…

—Parece una bruja poderosa…todos se encogen cada vez que se acerca. ¿Os habéis fijado? —Esmeralda también se mostró preocupada.

—¿Habéis visto ese tatuaje? Debe ser miembro de la Unión Antimuggle —dedujo Estela. El tal Tobías también lo llevaba—. Será mejor mantenerse a distancia.

Al cabo de un rato aparecieron dos invitados más… el señor Avalos y Luciano Calanegra.

«Maldición» pensó Estela, repentinamente asustada. No había previsto aquella situación.

Tenía que escabullirse como fuera.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Tulipán, al ver su reacción.

—¿Me cubres mientas regreso al dormitorio?

—Pero…tenemos que quedarnos aquí. Luego tendremos que ayudar a Lubi a llevar las bandejas de comida. Y no deberías dejar solo a Daniel. Está muy triste.

—Por favor, Tulip —le imploró. Ellas no sabían lo que había hecho un par de días atrás y no podía decirles por qué no podía permanecer allí—. Es importante. Ya sabes… —Se señaló el bajo vientre, y Tulip puso los ojos en blanco.

Al final, meneó la cabeza en señal de comprensión, y accedió.

—Deberías tomarte la misma poción que nosotras…no tendrías que volver a preocuparte por eso.

—Sabes que no me fío de esas cosas…. lo mismo me salen coágulos en el cerebro —dijo Estela, antes de darle las gracias y salir escopeteada hacia la puerta del salón.

Si no se hubiera aplicado la crema que le había regalado el señor Cayado, quizás incluso hubiera conseguido pasar desapercibida. Era como llevar un antifaz a tiempo completo. El señor Avalos solo la había visto cuando no llevaba la marca de nacimiento. Pero si la veía allí, podían ocurrir dos cosas. Que pensara que era Viviana Silbán, o, en el peor de los casos, que se acordase de quién era realmente al verla en casa del señor Cayado.

Además, cuando llegara el momento de repartir la comida entre los asistentes, Estela no podría seguir ocultándose. Si Luciano se enteraba de que en realidad era una esclava muggle, aquel funeral pasaría a ser el suyo. No parecía ser de esa clase de personas que aceptaban una humillación pública sin hacer nada al respecto.

Y hasta ella reconocía que igual se había pasado un poco con el numerito de Viviana.

Al menos había tenido el tino de llevar el cabello recogido, y su ropa era mucho más discreta.

Era un momento demasiado delicado como para arriesgarse a que ocurriera algo así.

La broma le iba a salir demasiado cara.

Enfiló el corredor a toda velocidad y justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar por uno de los túneles reservados a la servidumbre, se chocó con un joven que iba vestido con un sencillo saquito de tela, de color oscuro. Llevaba una bandeja con varias copas, pero con un movimiento muy grácil, consiguió mantenerlas en equilibrio.

—¡Ay! ¡Ha faltado poco! ¿Eh? —comentó él, con una sonrisa—. Menos mal que tengo experiencia. Ni Spiderman podría haber evitado el desastre, eso seguro.

—¿Eres…? —empezó ella, dubitativa.

—Un no-mago, sí. Tú también ¿no? Si fueras bruja, ya me habrías dejado tieso.

—Acertaste —reconoció. El camarero tenía una poderosa nariz aguileña y llevaba el cabello muy corto, un poco pinchón. Estaba muy delgado y el bronceado natural de su piel parecía desvaído. Como si el sol no lo hubiera tocado en una buena temporada.

Unas ojeras violáceas afeaban su rostro, que por lo demás, resultaba bastante agradable. Tenía una expresión muy amable en sus ojos castaños.

—¿Quién es tu amo?

—Trabajo en casa de los Noriega-Casado. Mi amo es sanador en el mismo hospital que el señor Cayado. Y sí, le hacen falta unas clases de «cómo vestir a tu criado para que no parezca una salchicha andante» ¿Y el tuyo quién es?

—El señor Cayado…

—Ah, bueno, eso nos convierte en «compañeros de armas» ¿eh? —Estela soltó una breve carcajada.

Bueno, aunque pareciera increíble aquel chico todavía mantenía su sentido del humor intacto.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy el único e incomparable…Fermín. Antes era mago. Bueno, ilusionista. Podía llenar auditorios con un chasquido de dedos. Y ahora… me limito a entretener a los cuatro hijos de los Casado-Noriega y a llevar y traer bebidas. Ay, Señor, llévame pronto —se lamentó, de forma melodramática—. La magia era mucho más bonita cuando no era real ¿verdad? Tantos años de práctica para esto…

Estela dejó escapar una risita y se presentó.

—Cierto. Yo soy Estela…pero, por desgracia, no era interesante antes y sigo sin serlo ahora. Estoy viva, estoy entera…y con eso me conformo—dijo—. Que no es poco, dadas las circunstancias.

—Oh, seguro que no es para tanto. No seas tan dura contigo misma…. ellos ya se encargarán de eso, créeme. En fin, me alegro de conocerte, Estela. Espero que sigas viva y entera, y que nos volvamos a ver. Tengo que llevar esto antes de que mis amos decidan que me sobra algún brazo —dijo, y volvió a colocar la bandeja a la altura de su hombro.

—¿Cómo lo haces para mantener el sentido del humor? —le preguntó Estela, intrigada.

—Bueno, es lo único que me ha mantenido con vida…te sorprenderías de la cantidad de veces que he evitado que me castigaran solo contando chistes. Ser un maestro de la distracción tiene sus ventajas…ellos tienen su magia, y yo tengo la mía.

Ella se lo quedó mirando, con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, mira. Solo tenemos que cambiar un poco nuestros chistes y a ellos les encantan. En plan… _Este es un muggle que se encuentra con otro y le pregunta ¿a dónde vas, Pepe? Él le contesta, pues a por el abono, para las fresas. Pero, Pepe, ¿por qué no te las comes con nata, como hace todo el mundo? _—Acto seguido, se rio de su propio chiste, y enfiló el camino que lo separaba del salón a buen paso y silbando.

Vaya, ese Fermín sí que era único e incomparable. Todo un ejemplo de superación.

Estela se refugió en la soledad del dormitorio, se dejó caer sobre la cama y enterró el rostro entre las manos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo se quedarían Eusebio Avalos y Luciano Calanegra, pero esperaba que no demasiado. No podría esconderse eternamente.

Después de una hora, Lubi fue a buscarla. No parecía muy contenta.

—Esclava Estela, el señorito Daniel pregunta por usted. Deje de holgazanear y sígame hasta el salón.

—Espera Lubi, tú no entiendes…

La elfina hizo caso omiso de sus súplicas y se apareció con ella en el centro de la sala.

Su repentina entrada en escena atrajo la atención de algunos invitados, y Estela estuvo a punto de desmayarse de la vergüenza.

¿Por qué no podría haberse quedado donde estaba?

A veces el remedio era peor que la enfermedad. Antes al menos podría haber hecho mutis por el foro de vez en cuando sin llamar la atención, pero ya era tarde.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Viviana Silbán, dichosos los ojos que te ven! —La exclamación de Luciano se escuchó como una campanada.

Menos mal que las chicas no podían verlos desde aquella esquina del salón.

El señor Cayado estaba hablando con Luciano con el señor Avalos, con la bruja de aspecto insolente, y con una pareja de ancianos a los que no había visto antes.

Una oleada de terror se apoderó de ella al sentir la mirada de los asistentes sobre ella.

«Vale Estela, estás de suerte, va a ser una muerte rápida. No montarán un espectáculo en el funeral de un amigo»

—Mujer, acércate, no seas tímida —le pidió Luciano con una cálida sonrisa.

Ella tragó saliva, y se acercó, pálida como un muerto.

El señor Cayado parecía desconcertado, pero guardó un respetuoso silencio mientras se desarrollaba aquella reunión tan particular.

Menudo dominio de sí mismo que debía tener…eso, o simplemente quería ahorrarse una situación incómoda más.

Luciano tiró de ella, cogió una copa de una bandeja que pasaba flotando junto a ellos y se la puso en la mano.

—No sabía que también conocías al señor Cayado…padre, madre, ella es…

—¡Oh! La bruja de buena familia a la que conociste en el Circo —dijo la anciana, en lo que parecía un intento de mostrarse amable y sorprendida—. ¡Qué ilusión! Luciano nos ha hablado mucho de ti… ¿tus padres están por aquí? Nos encantaría conocerlos…

El señor Cayado seguía en silencio, pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima. No había tardado en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

—Sí…Viviana Silbán es una vieja amiga. Sus padres no han podido acudir. Una lástima, son unas personas maravillosas —dijo, de pronto. Si era posible morir de agradecimiento, Estela estaba muy cerca en aquellos momentos. Menos mal que era un hombre listo. De lo contrario, la habría echado a los lobos sin darse cuenta. Acababa de salvarle la vida.

—Ah…—dijo la bruja insolente, mirándola de arriba abajo, con desprecio—. ¿No me digas? Pues yo no la conozco. ¿Silbán? ¿Qué clase de apellido es ese?

—Oh, Viviana, casi olvido mis modales. Te presento a Medea Piedelobo —dijo el señor Cayado—. Es mi prima segunda. Tiene un sentido del humor peculiar, así que no te lo tomes a mal…es que ella es así.

El señor Cayado se mostraba bastante entero, aunque Estela podía percibir su tristeza y su cansancio. Sus ojos verdes estaban muy apagados. Como si hubieran perdido su último destello de luz con la muerte de Marta. Su voz era dura y desapasionada.

—Es…un placer —dijo, intentando tragarse el desagrado que le inspiraba aquella mujer.

—Nunca he oído hablar de los Silbán…—insistió ella, recelosa—. ¿Son simpatizantes de la causa?

—Es que no somos de por aquí, mi familia vive en Roca Dragón, una villa oculta en los Pirineos —se defendió ella, con aplomo. El señor Cayado contuvo una risita con dificultad—. Y no quedamos muchos. Pero sí, somos simpatizantes…eso ni se cuestiona—dijo, con altanería. Su mentira sonaba tan convincente, que nadie puso en duda sus palabras.

Tenía que solidarizarse con su propio personaje. Era cuestión de vida o muerte.

—¿Estudiaste en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de San Brendan, en las Canarias? —preguntó Luciano, intrigado—. O ¿en Beauxbatons?

Estela no sabía de qué le hablaban y el señor Cayado negó de forma casi imperceptible. Había oído algo sobre un tal Hogwarts…pero no lo conocía lo suficiente como para marcarse un buen farol.

—Eh…no, mis padres contrataron a un profesor privado. No querían que me juntara con sangre sucia ni hijos de muggles. No querían correr riesgos —dijo. El señor Cayado alzó una ceja, impresionado por el tamaño de aquella mentira, y una diminuta sonrisa asomó por la comisura de sus labios.

¿Encontraba divertida aquella situación? No lo podía creer.

Mientras hablaban, Daniel se aproximó a ellos a la carrera y cogió a Estela de la mano. Ella casi derramó el contenido de la copa.

—Estela, ¿me acompañas afuera? —le preguntó, con los ojos llorosos.

Luciano y los demás fruncieron el ceño.

—¿Estela?

—Es mi…segundo nombre. Por mi difunta abuela, que en paz descanse. A Daniel le gusta llamarme así.

—No sabía que tuvierais una relación tan cercana —comentó Medea, molesta. Cualquiera diría que hasta se sentía amenazada.

—No tengo por qué contártelo todo —contestó el señor Cayado.

Luciano y sus padres parecían disgustados por lo que acababan de presenciar.

—Ahora no, Daniel. Los mayores estamos hablando. Luego saldrá a dar un paseo contigo ¿de acuerdo?

El niño asintió y miró a Medea con cara de pocos amigos.

Parecía que la mujer le gustaba tan poco como a Estela.

—Y… ¿cómo os conocisteis? —La madre de Luciano tenía pinta de ser experta en realizar el tercer grado. Miró a Cristian y a Estela de forma alternativa. De alguna forma había notado la complicidad que existía entre ambos y seguramente la había malinterpretado.

Luciano alargó una mano y la colocó sobre su cadera, como diciendo «no me la vas a levantar, Cayado, no importa que tú la hayas visto antes».

No, si al final iba a acabar provocando un conflicto diplomático…

Si Puck hubiera estado allí, habría tenido a mano algún comentario la mar de salado para endulzar la situación.

La riada de mentiras continuó durante un buen rato, y Cristian y ella se coordinaron a las mil maravillas.

Hasta parecía que se lo estaba pasando bien con aquella improvisada obra de teatro.

Jamás lo habría imaginado.

Antes de despedirse, los padres de Luciano insistieron una vez más en conocer a los padres de Viviana Silbán y ella dijo que hablaría con ellos en cuanto los volviera a ver…que estaban celebrando sus bodas de plata en Egipto.

Otra mentira más. Ya le estaba cogiendo el truco al personaje…

El señor Avalos se marchó poco después, y solo Medea insistió en permanecer pegada a Cristian como una lapa. No quería dejarlo a solas con Estela, eso se veía a la legua.

—Mmmm Medea ¿dónde está su marido? Aún no me lo ha presentado —aventuró Estela. El señor Cayado le hizo un gesto extraño con la mano y formó una palabra con los labios.

«Cállate»

—Oh, querido ¿no se lo has contado? —miró a Cristian con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba que echaba chispas—. He enviudado tres veces seguidas. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Menos mal que todos mis maridos tenían una fortuna considerable…si no, mi economía se habría resentido mucho. Claro, que todo tiene sus ventajas…vuelvo a estar disponible —dijo, y le lanzó una mirada lánguida al señor Cayado que resultaba muy difícil de ignorar.

Él se hizo el sueco y carraspeó, incómodo.

Medea le acarició un brazo y añadió:

—Confío en que pronto me invitarás a pasar un agradable rato en familia ¿verdad? Me gustaría pasar más tiempo con Daniel. Necesita una madre, Cristian. Y tú no deberías pasar tanto tiempo solo… me niego a dejarte en compañía de tus esclavas muggles. Podrían acusarte de mantener…relaciones antinaturales. Y eso no te conviene, cariño.

—Yo no me preocuparía por eso…—comentó el señor Cayado, colorado como un tomate. Medea estaba tan pegada a él, que hasta Estela percibió su incomodidad.

—Insisto. —Y tras dirigirle una mirada envenenada a Estela, le plantó un sonoro beso en la comisura de los labios y se restregó contra él en un abrazo muy sugerente—. No es ninguna molestia.

—Gracias, Medea. Pero ahora solo quiero…descansar. Lo de Marta ha sido un golpe muy duro y voy a necesitar tiempo para recuperarme.

Ella resopló.

—Lo superarás, créeme. Te lo digo por experiencia. Y espero estar ahí para ayudarte —dijo, con un contoneo de caderas, antes de desparecerse.

El señor Cayado miró a Estela durante un buen rato, como si la estuviera evaluando.

—Bueno, creo que…subiré a acostar a Daniel.

—Sí, deberías hacerlo —dijo él, con sorna—…Viviana Silbán.

—Es que…—intentó explicarse ella. Él sonrió, divertido.

Bueno, al menos había conseguido sacarle una sonrisa. No le gustaba verlo tan triste.

—No hace falta que digas nada. Pobre Luciano, se ve que está ilusionado.

—No esperaba volverlo a ver…fue una idea terrible. Cuando se entere, me matará.

—Si no se muere antes del disgusto —comentó, con una sonrisa burlona—. Lo has hecho bien. Hasta yo me lo habría tragado. Aun así, deberías tener cuidado. O para quitártelo de encima tendré que decir que estamos saliendo juntos y eso podría salirle muy caro a mi hospital. Su familia ha invertido mucho dinero en nuestras investigaciones. Pero no te preocupes, por el momento estás a salvo. Quizá sea hora de que dejes de utilizar la crema que te regalé…si Medea te ve, me va a resultar difícil explicarle qué haces aquí tan a menudo. Con tu marca de nacimiento será poco probable que te reconozca. Siempre se ha centrado más en sí misma que en los demás…algo me dice que a partir de ahora, la veréis mucho por aquí. Es muy pegajosa.

—¿Es cierto que sus últimos maridos fallecieron? Quiero decir… ¿sus muertes fueron accidentales?

—Tengo mis dudas…pero será mejor no preguntarle al respecto. No es una mujer fácil. Es peligrosa. Ya has visto su tatuaje.

—Sí…

—Será mejor no llevarle la contraria.

Estela llevó a la cama a Daniel, le dio un beso de buenas noches, y enfiló el corredor, pensativa.

El niño no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado, pero después de lo de Rosita, al menos no habían tenido que explicarle demasiadas cosas.

Solo había un problema. Daniel no había vuelto a hacer magia desde lo que había ocurrido la primera vez. Parecía haber desarrollado un miedo instintivo a sus propios poderes, porque no quería que se repitiera lo de la explosión. Tendría que hablar con él en algún momento…había oído que reprimir la magia podía ser muy peligroso y temía que Daniel hubiera quedado traumatizado por su culpa.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su dormitorio, Lubi se apareció delante de ella.

—Esclava Estela, el amo desea que se reúna con él en su habitación.

—¿Te ha dicho por qué? —Ella negó con la cabeza.

Estela no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué quería verla. Después de lo que había ocurrido en el salón, seguramente se sentía un poco molesto. Era la tercera vez que lo importunaba.

Llamó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

El señor Cayado estaba tumbado en la cama. Ya se había puesto el pijama.

—Lubi me dijo que querías verme…—empezó ella, nerviosa.

—Sí —dijo él, por toda respuesta—. Cierra la puerta.

Ella obedeció y se quedó de pie.

—Quería…pedirte un favor. Te va a sonar un poco raro, pero…

—Sí, claro… ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—¿Podrías…dormir conmigo esta noche? —Estela abrió mucho los ojos. Se esperaba de todo, menos eso—. No te asustes, solo quiero dormir acompañado. Lo de Marta…simplemente necesito tener a alguien cerca. Y no me hables de Cisne o Esmeralda. Mi relación con ellas estrictamente sexual. Solo necesito compañía…y contigo no me siento culpable. Me encuentro cómodo en tu presencia. Claro que, entiendo que no quieras…no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte que te quedes conmigo.

Estela sintió una pena repentina. Debía de resultarle muy difícil pedirle algo así, y por eso sabía que de verdad lo necesitaba.

Debía sentirse terriblemente solo.

Aunque, a decir verdad, no era el único. Solo que ella jamás se habría atrevido a pedirle que durmiera con ella para mitigar el vacío que sentía.

Cisne y Esmeralda no la dejarían en paz después de aquello. A ver cómo les explicaba que no habían hecho otra cosa, aparte de dormir. Tendría que inventarse algo.

—Si crees que eso puede ayudarte…—dijo ella.

Cristian no estaba en su mejor momento emocional.

Inestable…. confuso, era difícil saberlo. Pero algo le pasaba, eso estaba claro.

Se acercó a la cama, y aunque la sola idea de dormir con él la ponía muy nerviosa, accedió.

Se tumbó sobre el colchón. Estaba muy mullido, y las sábanas eran suaves y de buena calidad. Él le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y ella sintió un leve escalofrío. Cristian dejó descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro y ella pudo sentir su respiración sobre el cuello, cálida y pausada.

El corazón de Estela latía a mil por hora. Su olor y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo amenazaron con abrumarla. Se sentía un poco mareada…

—Gracias, Estela —dijo, y la estrechó un poco más fuerte.

Ella casi no se movió. Estaba demasiado conmocionada como para decir nada. Sentía unas extrañas cosquillas en la boca del estómago y la sangre zumbaba en sus oídos como un enjambre de abejas.

Se sentía como si fuera el peluche de la familia. Aquello era surrealista del todo.

Las cadenas emocionales que sentía se tensaron otra vez. Algún día llegarían a aprisionarla tan fuerte que acabarían por asfixiarla.

Estaba segura de que aquella noche, el único que dormiría sería Cristian.

Ella no podría pegar ojo.


	12. La nueva novia del señor Cayado

**La nueva novia del señor Cayado**

Estela no recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormida, pero cuando despertó, se encontró acurrucada junto al señor Cayado. Habían cambiado de postura y ahora era ella quien tenía apoyada la cabeza y el brazo derecho sobre el pecho de Cristian. Él seguía apretujándola contra él, con un brazo sobre su espalda y el otro sobre su cadera, en una especie de abrazo protector.

Durante un segundo pensó en apartarse, pero estaba tan a gusto que se limitó a sentir los latidos de Cristian, y cómo su pecho subía y bajaba con parsimonia. Estaba muy calentita debajo de las mantas, aunque afuera ya se notaba el frescor de la mañana.

Habría seguido allí tumbada durante un rato más, pero unas voces procedentes del vestíbulo los desvelaron.

Era Medea.

Cristian dio un respingo y casi levantó a Estela en volandas.

—¡Rápido! ¡Escóndete debajo de la cama!

Estela obedeció, saltó de la cama y rodó debajo del colchón.

Justo a tiempo.

La puerta se abrió con un sonoro chasquido y la bruja entró, taconeando con esos zapatos de aguja tan horripilantes.

Estela solo podía ver sus pies desde donde se encontraba. Una pelusilla se le metió por la nariz y reprimió un estornudo. Se llevó las manos a la boca y ahogó un ruidito.

—¿Qué haces todavía así a estas horas? Vamos, te he preparado el desayuno. Después nos iremos a dar un paseo.

—Medea ¿qué haces aquí? —Cristian parecía realmente molesto por aquella irrupción.

—Poner orden en esta casa de locos. No voy a dejar que te refugies en la autocompasión. Levántate.

Él obedeció, seguramente para tener la fiesta en paz.

—Ya he despertado a tus esclavas. Son unas holgazanas, todavía estaban en la cama cuando llegué. Pero no te preocupes, no es nada que unas cuantas maldiciones no puedan arreglar. Estoy segura de que han aprendido la lección. Mañana no se quedarán dormidas, eso te lo aseguro.

—¿Qué les has hecho? —preguntó Cristian, con un tono de voz casi amenazante—. Son mis esclavas, yo decido cómo hay que tratarlas, no tú. Además, en mi casa tenemos otros horarios.

—¡Oh, por favor! Todos sabemos que eres demasiado blando con ellas. Alguien tenía que meterlas en cintura. Vamos, vístete, te esperaré abajo. Y no me vengas con que tienes que trabajar, porque sé que has pedido la baja. Le he preguntado a tu jefe.

Medea salió la primera y Cristian se cambió de ropa con un golpe de varita.

Después se agachó junto a la cama y susurró.

—Estela, ya puedes salir. Cámbiate de ropa lo más rápido que puedas y reúnete con las demás. Te ha vuelto a salir la marca de nacimiento, debería ser suficiente para evitar que mi prima te reconozca. Procura no llamar la atención y habla lo menos que puedas.

Eso no hacía falta que se lo recordara.

Cualquiera se arriesgaba con semejante loca dando vueltas por la casa.

—¿No se está tomando demasiadas confianzas? —le preguntó. Bueno, quizá ella no era la más indicada para preguntar eso, después de lo que acababa de hacer.

Cristian se encogió de hombros y suspiró con resignación.

—Siempre ha sido así. Antes de casarme con Marta estaba todo el día incordiándome. Después encontró a otro al que sacarle la sangre y me dejó tranquilo durante unos años. Pero como ves, la calma no ha durado mucho y ha vuelto a…retomar sus viejas costumbres.

—¿Y por qué no le dejas las cosas claras?

—Ojalá supiera cómo…es una bruja muy poderosa, está bien relacionada…. y es de la familia. Hay ciertas líneas que es mejor no cruzar.

Estela seguía pensando que ni el propio Cristian era consciente de lo peligrosa que era aquella mujer, pero claro, ella no era nadie para decirle cómo debía tratar a su prima. Solo esperaba que demostrara un poco de sentido común en algún momento y encontrara la forma de ahuyentarla.

Mientras él bajaba a desayunar, Estela enfiló casi a la carrera el pasillo que la separaba de los dormitorios de los criados y como una exhalación, se quitó el vestido de la noche anterior y se embutió en aquel saco tan horrendo. Fermín tenía razón con eso de que parecían salchichas. No lo había pensado.

Casi se echó a reír ante aquella idea.

Bueno, volvía a ser Estela la esclava. Tendría que dejar a Viviana Silbán escondida en su cabeza durante una temporada.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le preguntó Cisne, con cara de malas pulgas.

Lo que faltaba.

—Me dolía la tripa…me fui a dormir a otra habitación. Tienen muchas, no creo que se den cuenta —mintió.

Cisne la contempló durante un rato, con recelo, pero tenía preocupaciones más apremiantes….

Como Medea, por ejemplo.

Incluso Cisne, con todo su mal carácter y sus bravuconadas, era un tierno corderito a su lado.

—Esa tipa es una sádica. Ha encantado las sábanas para que cobraran vida…han estado a punto de estrangularnos mientras dormíamos. Después nos ha soltado un comentario del estilo «parece que se os han pegado las sábanas». Menuda zorra…

—¡Cisne, ten cuidado! Si te llega a escuchar…—Esmeralda parecía también muy irritada—. Estoy segura de que puede hacer cosas mucho peores.

Tulipán por su parte tenía los ojos enrojecidos y una marca muy fea en el cuello.

—Tulip ¿qué te ha pasado?

—Nada, es que…tengo un sueño muy pesado. Fui la última en despertar. Solo he pasado un mal rato, no te preocupes. ¿Me acompañas a darle de comer a los hipogrifos? —le preguntó.

Parecía necesitar aire fresco con urgencia.

Estela todavía no había desayunado, y le rugían las tripas con violencia, pero no podía entrar en la cocina mientras Medea estuviera allí.

Tendría que aguantarse.

Media hora más tarde el señor Cayado y Medea ya estaban listos para salir. Llevaban puestas sus mejores túnicas.

Daniel corrió hacia su padre, pero él lo ignoró. Le estaba poniendo la capa a Medea. Ella se dejó hacer y le acarició el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

Estela observó la escena a distancia, desde una esquina del corredor, y automáticamente supo que algo no iba bien.

Cristian miraba a Medea embelesado y no parecía ser consciente de la presencia de nadie más. Tenía una estúpida sonrisa en la cara y ni si quiera se despidió de ellas antes de irse.

Actuaba como si no existieran.

Daniel hizo un mohín y se sorbió la nariz.

Corrió hacia donde se encontraba Estela y le tiró del brazo.

—¿Qué le pasa a papi? ¿Está enfadado conmigo?

—No, cariño. Seguro que no pasa nada. ¿Te apetece salir a jugar un rato con tu escoba? Hace un día precioso…

El niño asintió y regresó a su cuarto, alicaído. No era tonto, él también sabía que pasaba algo.

De pronto, la casa se había quedado fría…la presencia de Medea era la última de una serie de desgracias, y algo le decía que lo peor todavía estaba por llegar.

Medea y Cristian regresaron a la hora de comer, y el comportamiento de Cristian seguía siendo inquietante.

Nada más llegar, se encerraron en su cuarto y una riada de gemidos y gritos de placer retumbaron en el interior de la habitación.

—¡Oh, sí, Cristian! —gritaba Medea, a pleno pulmón—. ¡Sigue así! ¡Oh, Merlín!

Tulipán, Cisne y Esmeralda se miraron horrorizadas y Estela sintió cómo la bilis ascendía por su garganta.

Ya no se trataba únicamente de lo que Medea y Cristian estaban haciendo en la habitación—no era difícil adivinar a qué se debían aquellos gritos— sino que aquello no era propio del señor Cayado. Siempre había sido un hombre discreto.

Y Estela sabía que Medea ni si quiera le caía bien, de modo que ¿qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

Se comportaba como un perro en celo…como si estuviera hipnotizado o…

Drogado.

—¡Lubi! —dijo Estela en voz alta.

La elfina apareció en mitad del pasillo en el acto. Tenía una misteriosa cara de circunstancias y parecía estar también bastante nerviosa.

—Lubi… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿Estabas presente cuando Medea le preparó el desayuno al señor Cayado?

—Sí, esclava Estela.

—¿Sabes si le ha puesto algo en…la bebida, o en la comida? —la interrogó.

—Lubi no puede decir nada, o la ama Medea la castigará —respondió, asustada.

—Pero tu amo es el señor Cayado, no Medea. ¿Cierto? No están casados. No tienes por qué obedecerla.

—El amo me ha pedido que haga caso a la ama Medea en todo lo que diga. Y ella dice que no le cuente a ninguna persona lo que he visto.

—¿Palabras textuales? ¿A ninguna persona? —Lubi asintió—. Pero…la ama Medea piensa que los muggles no son personas ¿correcto? No dijo que no se lo pudieras contar a…un animal. —Estela alzó una ceja. Sabía que tendría que jugar sucio parar conseguir información. El rostro de la elfina se iluminó.

Cisne y las demás parecían no entender ni jota de lo que ocurría.

—No, la ama Medea no dijo nada de animales.

—Entonces, si ella me considera un animal…no podría castigarte por decirme…si le ha hecho algo al señor Cayado para que se comporte de una forma tan extraña. Además, si está utilizando al amo ¿no estarías haciendo algo que no debes, si sigues las órdenes de Medea? No es lo que el amo querría.

Lubi la miró durante un segundo. Estela no tenía muy claro hasta qué punto su cerebro funcionaba como el suyo.

—La esclava Estela tiene razón…pero Lubi cree que la ama Medea castigará a Lubi igualmente.

Vale, era mucho más espabilada de lo creía.

—Y si por un casual alguien intentara dejar a Medea fuera de combate… ¿tendrías la obligación de impedirlo? Hipotéticamente hablando, claro está.

Ella guardó silencio durante un breve instante.

—No…los amos no han dicho nada al respecto. ¿Puedo preguntarle a la esclava Estela en qué está pensando? La señora Medea haría daño a la pobre esclava Estela y no me gustaría presenciar algo así.

—Lo sé, Lubi. No te preocupes. Entonces ¿Medea le ha hecho algo al amo?

—Creo que…está utilizando un filtro amoroso, esclava Estela. Uno muy poderoso.

—¿Y cómo podemos anular los efectos?

—Si el amo deja de tomar la poción, se le pasarán. Puede ser que el amo guarde algún antídoto en su laboratorio. Pero no sé cuál es.

—Bueno, gracias, Lubi. Solo quería asegurarme. ¿Podrías ayudarme a buscar ese antídoto?

—Si eso ayuda al amo…

Las demás habían contemplado aquella escena en un respetuoso silencio.

—Ya decía yo que se comportaba de forma extraña —comentó Cisne—. Es imposible que le guste una mujer como esa. Es un monstruo.

—Cosas peores he visto…—comentó Esmeralda—. De todas formas, tenemos que quitarnos de en medio a esa petarda. —Hasta ella se había olvidado de la sugerencia que le había hecho a Cisne sobre no insultar a Medea. El espectáculo que estaban montando en la habitación parecía haberla alterado profundamente—. Si no actuamos rápido, intentará librarse de nosotras.

Los gritos estridentes de Medea, que ignoraba la pequeña conspiración que estaban urdiendo en el corredor, seguían retumbando al otro lado de la puerta. Los de Cristian se escuchaban un poco más amortiguados, como si estuviera extenuado.

—Pues ya podéis daros prisa…porque si sigue así lo va a destrozar —comentó Tulipán.

Si Medea pensaba que iban a aceptar aquella situación sin presentar batalla, estaba muy equivocada.

Tulipán, Cisne y Esmeralda estaban pensando exclusivamente en su supervivencia, claro. No vivían tan mal en aquella casa y el destino que les esperaba fuera de allí era muy incierto.

Estela, por su parte, no podía dejar que esa bruja malparida se aprovechara del señor Cayado en un momento de debilidad como aquel. Y el pobre Daniel necesitaba a su padre…no podía dejar que una arpía odiosa como Medea lo apartara de él. Si Cristian la hubiera escogido voluntariamente, habría tenido que aceptarlo, pero sabía que no había nada de voluntario en aquella relación.

Tenía que ayudarle, incluso si aquello implicaba arriesgar el pellejo, otra vez.

Total, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y aquella mujer no dudaría en deshacerse de ellas a la mínima oportunidad.

Por la tarde, Lubi y Estela se pasaron dos horas buscando algo que pudiera servir para mitigar los efectos del filtro, pero no consiguieron encontrar nada.

Quizás, si ella se vistiera de nuevo como Viviana y fuera al mercado en busca de algún remedio…pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Ni si quiera sabían que poción estaba utilizando Medea y sabía que su tapadera era muy inestable.

Además, no creía que pudiera sobrevivir a otro encuentro con Luciano Calanegra, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que lo había dejado plantado. Si la pillaba, estaba muerta.

También había pensado en enviarle una carta a los padres de Cristian, vía lechuza, para avisarles de aquello…pero dudaba mucho que fueran a tenerla en cuenta. La tacharían de mentirosa. Nadie se fiaría de una esclava muggle, y seguro que pensaban que Medea era un buen partido para su hijo.

No podía confiar en su buen juicio; la mayoría de los magos que conocía carecían de él. Y si Medea se enteraba de que sabía lo del filtro, entonces sí que tendría razones personales para asarla a la parrilla.

La cosa no pintaba nada bien.


	13. Héroes y conspiradores

**Héroes y conspiradores**

Durante varios días, el espectáculo siguió desarrollándose de la forma esperada. Lubi no pudo evitar que Medea siguiera administrándole la poción al señor Cayado. No podían hacer otra cosa que contemplar impotentes cómo Cristian, ojeroso y con la mirada ida, obedecía todas las indicaciones de Medea, como un perrito faldero. Lo había convertido en su juguete. Hacía con él todo lo que quería. En menos que canta un gallo, la mujer había impuesto su régimen de terror en la casa, y hasta el pobre Daniel sabía que era mejor evitarla.

No había vuelto a acercarse a su padre porque Medea siempre estaba con él. Solo lo dejaba solo en muy contadas ocasiones, y Cristian seguía sin reaccionar de forma racional ante ningún estímulo externo. Daba igual que intentaran mantener una conversación con él o que le explicaran lo que había pasado. También se ponía furioso cuando hablaban mal de Medea, y ella le había pedido, con bastante éxito, que las azotara de forma habitual si se atrevían a decir una sola cosa en su contra.

Sabía que debían pararle los pies, pero todavía no sabían cómo.

La única buena noticia era que Medea no había reconocido a Estela. La marca de nacimiento y aquellos sacos de tela que se ponían, unido al poco interés que aquella mujer tenía en ella, la habían ayudado a mantener alejadas sus sospechas.

Además, ni si quiera las llamaba por sus nombres, o sus alias. Se limitaba a ponerles apodos burlones, o a insultarlas directamente. No trabajaba en ningún sitio, y se pasaba el día ociosa. Por lo que no tenía nada más que hacer que despilfarrar dinero en sus caprichos y sus cuidados personales, y hacerles la vida imposible a todas horas. Había invitado a algunas amigas suyas también para presumir de su nuevo novio y ellas habían aceptado aquella noticia con resignación. Nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria.

De hecho, había empezado a correr la voz de que se casarían en un mes.

—Papá ya no me quiere. Solo quiere a Medea —dijo Dani, compungido, mientras Estela intentaba distraerlo. No tenía ganas de estudiar, ni de jugar. Estaba totalmente apático.

Y seguía sin hacer magia.

—Papá te quiere…solo está…enfermo —le explicó Estela. No sabía qué decirle para consolarlo.

Hasta a ella se le hacía cuesta arriba aquella situación.

—Hecho de menos a mamá. Medea es mala conmigo.

—Anda, ven aquí —le dijo Estela, cuando vio que el niño empezaba a llorar otra vez. Él se refugio en sus brazos y enterró su carita en su regazo—. Encontraremos la manera de ayudar a tu papá, ya lo verás.

Por la noche, Estela siguió devanándose los sesos. Tenía que existir alguna manera…

Las heridas de su espalda se habían vuelto a abrir. Medea era mucho más salvaje que Cristian, y no se conformaba con azotarlas. Había llegado a utilizar maldiciones mucho más terribles; como hacían los tratantes de esclavos. La maldición Cruciatus era la que más le gustaba porque no dejaba marcas. Pero también disfrutaba haciéndoles cortes, dejándolas cabeza abajo en medio del pasillo durante horas…y cuando le apetecía, las dejaba sin comer también.

Y además tendrían que dar gracias de que no fuera aficionada a las mutilaciones gratuitas.

Las obligaba a mantener la cabeza gacha y estar horas y horas de pie, junto a las puertas, solamente por si a ella se le ocurría pedirles algo. Tampoco las dejaba hablar entre ellas cuando estaban en su presencia, y a veces había llegado sellarles los labios por capricho. Si hablar o respirar era complicado, toser era una auténtica pesadilla. Y si a alguna de ellas se le ocurría vomitar, probablemente moriría por asfixia. Era una tortura sencilla, pero efectiva. Después de aquello, no solían quedarles muchas ganas de charla.

Cisne tenía razón cuando había dicho que Medea era una sádica.

Por primera vez Estela se sentía como una esclava de verdad. Hasta encerrada en una jaula había disfrutado de más tranquilidad.

Aunque, claro, era solo cuestión de tiempo que volvieran a meterla en alguna, como antes.

Estela llevaba dos días sin comer, porque a Medea no le había gustado cómo la había mirado cuando había despachado a Daniel de mala manera. Había pasado por situaciones peores durante la guerra, pero se sentía mucho más débil y mareada que de costumbre y eso afectaba a sus capacidades mentales.

Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, escuchó unos pasitos que se dirigían hacia su cama.

Daniel le tiró de un mechón de cabello, en la oscuridad y ella levantó las mantas.

El niño se acurrucó a su lado. Tenía el rostro húmedo. Últimamente se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo llorando.

—¿Has tenido una pesadilla? —le preguntó Estela, entre susurros.

Él asintió, en la penumbra.

—Fui donde papá, pero Medea me echó.

Estela suspiró. Su estómago rugió y Daniel le presionó la tripa con un dedo.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Me comería a un elefante…—Daniel rio en voz baja—. Anda, duérmete, se me pasará. —mintió. Por la mañana tendría que despertar a Daniel para que regresara a su cama.

A Medea no le gustaban los niños, pero eso no quería decir que lo dejase «confraternizar» con ellas con total libertad.

Estela consiguió conciliar el sueño a duras penas, pero un golpe de calor la despertó un par de horas más tarde.

Abrió los ojos, atontada. El humo le arrancó una tos. Poco a poco una idea se coló en su cabeza. ¿Estaría soñando?

Tosió otra vez y escuchó un gimoteo. Alzó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

Oh, no.

El dormitorio estaba en llamas. No era una pesadilla. Pero eran unas llamas de color verde intenso. Nunca había visto nada igual.

Daniel estaba llorando en medio de la habitación. La varita de su papá estaba en el suelo, junto a él.

Debía de haberla cogido cuando había ido a verlo. ¿Había provocado él aquel incendio?

Eso de reprimir la magia no le sentaba demasiado bien.

Estela se tiró de la cama y zarandeó a Tulipán, a Cisne y a Esmeralda para que se levantaran.

—¡Rápido! ¡Salid de aquí! —Un fragmento del techo se desmoronó y bloqueó la puerta. De alguna forma, aquel fuego verde parecía ser mucho más destructivo de lo normal. Casi todo era de madera en aquella habitación, y casi todos los muebles habían prendido, igual que las cortinas que adornaban las ventanas. Se estaba propagando a mucha velocidad y parecía derretirlo y consumirlo todo a su paso.

—¡Lubi! —gritó, desesperada.

La elfina tardó unos segundos en hacer acto de presencia.

Lubi intentó apagar el fuego con un chasquido de los dedos, pero una expresión aterrada se apoderó de ella.

—Es un fuego extraño, esclava Estela. No consigo apagarlo. Es un hechizo muy raro.

—¿Qué? —Su voz abandonó su garganta como un maullido y terminó en una tos.

Daniel seguía llorando, muerto de miedo. Ni si quiera él era consciente de lo que había hecho.

—Puedo sacarlas de aquí —dijo, de pronto—. Me apareceré fuera de la habitación.

Un alivio repentino se alojó en el pecho de Estela. Ya empezaba a temer que tendrían que saltar por la ventana.

La elfina cogió de la mano a Daniel y a Tulipán.

En el siguiente viaje, se llevó a Cisne y a Esmeralda.

En el tercero, se llevó a Estela.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —La voz de Medea reverberó en el pasillo con un tono de disgusto monumental.

—El amo Daniel ha hecho magia, ama Medea.

—¿Él ha provocado este desastre? —preguntó ella. Alzó la varita y trató de apagarlo.

No funcionó.

Un gesto avinagrado se extendió por su semblante y gruñó, molesta.

De pronto reparó en otro detalle que pareció resultarle aún más molesto que el propio incendio.

—¡Y con la varita de Cristian! ¡Te he dicho que no la toques, maldito mocoso! —Daniel le propinó una patada en la espinilla y ella retrocedió, con un quejido.

—¡Yo te enseñaré modales, niño malcriado! —le apuntó con la varita, y Estela se interpuso entre él y Medea.

—¡No te atrevas a acercarte a él, pedazo de arpía! ¡No voy a dejar que le hagas daño! ¡Él no tiene la culpa, es solo un crío!

—¡Serás insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme al respeto de esa forma? Además, tú no puedes impedírmelo.

Lubi también intervino.

—Si toca al amo Daniel, tendré que hacerle daño, ama Medea —la amenazó—. Que el amo Cristian me castigue después, si quiere.

—Ah… ¿con que esas tenemos? Muy bien, no le tocaré —dijo, con una mirada peligrosa—. Lubi, quiero que cojas a esta esclava roñosa…y la vuelvas a meter en la habitación. Si no lo haces…os torturaré a todas.

Tulipán, Esmeralda y Cisne ahogaron un gemido.

—Obedece, elfina —le ordenó. Lubi miró a Estela con un gesto de pena.

—Perdóname, esclava Estela.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, cogió a Estela del brazo y se aparecieron en el interior de la habitación una vez más.

El calor era tan sofocante y la atmósfera estaba tan cargada de humo, que Estela estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

—¡No! ¡Lubi, por favor, no me dejes aquí! —le suplicó, sin soltarle la mano.

—Sabe que no puedo hacer nada…lo siento —se disculpó. Acto seguido, la soltó y se desapareció.

El fuego prendió el saco de lana que llevaba puesto y Estela gritó al sentir el mordisco de las llamas sobre la piel. Se tiró al suelo, pero no sirvió de nada.

Chilló, desesperada y se lanzó contra la puerta bloqueada.

—¡No! ¡Déjame salir! —repitió aquello varias veces, pero casi no podía respirar y la última de sus súplicas a duras resultó audible.

Se quitó el saco y lo tiró a un lado. Intentó tomar aire, pero se sentía muy mareada. La vista se le nubló y sus piernas flaquearon.

Aunque estaba aturdida, una idea con cierto sentado se asentó en alguna parte de su cerebro debilitado y falto de oxígeno.

—¡Puck! —grito—. ¡Puck! ¡PUCK!

Los párpados le pesaban y se había tapado la boca y la nariz con las manos para evitar inhalar el humo. Se estaba asfixiando.

Una bola de luz de materializó en el techo del cuarto y una voz se alzó por encima del crepitar de las llamas.

—¡Por las pestañas de Oberón! ¿Qué es todo esto? ¡Aquí hace más calor que en un baño turco! —exclamó, anonadado. Estela estaba de rodillas y veía los contornos difuminados—. ¿Por qué estás desnuda, chati? No te ofendas, pero las humanas no me llaman demasiado…

Estela no pudo reaccionar ante aquella broma, se acurrucó sobre la alfombra, sin apartar las manos de la cara y jadeó.

—Vale, vale, tampoco hace falta que te pongas así —comentó y se estrelló contra el pecho de Estela en un pestañeo.

Todo dio vueltas a su alrededor, y cuando aterrizaron, Estela se golpeó tan fuerte la cabeza contra el suelo que sus ojos hicieron chiribitas. Estaba semi inconsciente, y, aunque por fin podía respirar, a duras penas consiguió moverse.

—¿Pero qué…? —exclamó Medea, desconcertada. La bruja se encontraba solo a un par de metros de ella y parecía incapaz de creer lo que acababa de suceder.

—¡Estela! —gritó Daniel, y corrió hacia ella. Durante un segundo, notó el roce de sus manitas sobre la mejilla.

—Un momento…—la voz de Medea se tornó aún más peligrosa—. ¿Has dicho Estela?

Medea todavía no sabía cómo se llamaba. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba allí, nunca se lo había preguntado.

Bueno, era cuestión de tiempo.

Con un gesto de la mano, le alzó la barbilla y Estela la miró a los ojos, muerta de cansancio. Todavía veía todo como a través de alguna superficie nebulosa. Medea escudriñó su rostro y frunció el ceño, desconcertada. Le tapó la marca de la mejilla con una mano y ahogó un grito de rabia.

—¡No es posible! ¿Viviana Silbán? ¿Pero tú no eras…? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? —Su expresión contrariada y su confusión habrían hecho reír a Estela en circunstancias normales.

—¡Plato! —gritó el duende, eufórico.

A Medea no le dio tiempo a atar cabos, porque Puck, veloz como una centella le lanzó un rayo de la muerte—o algo así—con su báculo.

Medea salió despedida hacia atrás, se contorsionó en el aire y se desplomó sobre la alfombra, inconsciente.

—¡Ja! ¡Chúpate esa, bruja pedorra!

El fuego ya había superado la puerta del dormitorio y había comenzado a cebarse con las paredes del pasillo.

Tulip corrió hacia Estela y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Estaba tan débil y tenía tantas llagas, heridas y quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, que a duras penas podía moverse.

—¡Cisne, Esmeralda! Coged a Estela entre las dos y llevadla a alguna habitación de la quinta planta. Dani, cariño, ve con ellas y ayúdalas a cuidar de Estela ¿de acuerdo? Hay que ponerla a salvo, está muy mal. ¡Oh, y mejor no vuelvas a tocar la varita de tu papá! —dijo. A continuación, miró a Lubi y a Puck—. Lubi, asegúrate de que Medea sigue sin despertarse. Necesitamos ganar tiempo. En cuanto a ti…—empezó y miró a Puck por primera vez—. ¿Sabes cómo anular los efectos de un filtro de amor? ¿O apagar ese incendio?

—¿Por quién me tomas, marimandona, por tu lacayo?

Estela consiguió abrir la boca y dijo, con voz ronca:

—Hazle caso, Puck, te lo ruego…te necesitamos —dijo, como si cada sílaba pesara igual que un obelisco de cemento.

—¡Estás hablando con el guardián de la cripta del Rey Pescador, con el azote de trasgos…con el maestro de…

—¿Puedes, o no? —insistió Tulipán.

Estela apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Esmeralda y contuvo una arcada. Casi no se tenía en pie.

—Magos o no-magos, hay que ver lo que os gusta mangonear al personal…. —refunfuñó—. Mira, porque me lo ha pedido la chati, y soy todo un caballero, que si no…

Y apuntó con el báculo hacia la habitación en llamas.

El incendio se extinguió, y dejó tras de sí una marca negruzca y un olor a chamuscado muy penetrante.

—Bien…am, gracias, Puck.

—Bueno, ¿Quién necesita que lo desintoxiquen?

—El señor Cayado…estará arriba, en su dormitorio.

—Ah… ¿el menda uñi-largo? ¿el mago roñoso? ¿Y por qué no lo dejáis así? Se lo merece, el muy canalla…por haberme encerrado dos veces.

—Nos guste o no, le necesitamos. A Medea, en cambio…—comentó Tulipán—. Como si le chamuscas las dos neuronas que le quedan. Me da igual.

—Ay, está bien. Veré lo que puedo hacer…

Puck sujetó a Tulipán del brazo y se desapareció con ella.

Mientras tanto, Cisne y Esmeralda arrastraron a Estela hasta la segunda planta y la tumbaron en una cama, con cuidado.

Daniel apoyo la carita sobre el colchón y la miró preocupado.

Estela estaba tan agotada, que la oscuridad no tardó en envolverla y llevarla a un rincón de su mente donde no existía ni el dolor, ni el hambre, ni las humillaciones…


	14. ¿Eso es amor?

**¿Eso es amor? **

Cuando Estela despertó, gruñó ligeramente y alzó un poco la cabeza. No reconocía la habitación en la que se encontraba. Era amplia y bonita y ella estaba arropada por un amplio revoltijo de mantas, en una cama con dosel. Por un momento creyó que aún seguía como Dios la trajo al mundo, pero al levantar las sábanas vio que la habían vestido con un sencillo camisón de color blanco. La cabeza le dolía y no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo, pero se sentía hambrienta y desfallecida. Las heridas de su espalda todavía no habían terminado de sanar, pero ya no tenía quemaduras en las piernas.

¿Qué había pasado?

Durante un rato solo pudo recordar fragmentos inconexos de los últimos acontecimientos…llamas verdes, el rostro de Medea crispado en una mueca de rabia, Puck….

De pronto, lo sucedido la alcanzó como un ramalazo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida?

A juzgar por la luz que se colaba por la ventana, Estela supuso que sería más o menos mediodía…

Miró a derecha y a izquierda, y sobre la mesita de al lado encontró un libro.

Lo recogió y le dio la vuelta. Con un gesto de sorpresa y casi de emoción leyó el título, que rezaba:

_Noches de Niebla y Estrellas_

Era el libro que estaba leyendo antes de que los esclavistas se la llevaran…el libro que le había pedido al señor Cayado.

Casi se había olvidado de él.

Abrió la contraportada y encontró un fragmento de pergamino.

_Sé que es una pobre compensación, pero espero que este regalo te haga compañía durante tu recuperación. _

_Gracias por estar ahí._

_Un abrazo_

_C.C._

El corazón de Estela se encogió al ver aquella caligrafía tan chapada a la antigua, y a la vez tan elegante.

Cristian había sido parco en palabras, pero el regalo hablaba por sí solo.

Había vuelto a ser él mismo.

Y probablemente también había sido él quien le había curado las heridas. Lo que le llevaba a la siguiente pregunta…

¿Qué había sido de Medea Piedelobo? Dudaba que se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados.

¿Y Puck? ¿Dónde se había metido?

Al final resolvió salir del cuarto y enfrentarse al mundo. No podía quedarse allí metida eternamente.

Abrió la puerta y descendió las escaleras con cautela. Se escuchaban unas voces sosegadas en la cocina.

Daniel y Cristian reían en la lejanía y Estela sintió que la calidez había regresado a la mansión.

Llamó a la puerta con timidez y Lubi, con sus enormes ojos saltones, la recibió con una alegría desbordante.

—¡Esclava Estela! ¡Está despierta! —exclamó, con voz de pito.

Una mata de cabello pajizo pasó junto a Estela, como una sombra amarillenta, y ella se tambaleó. Daniel le había rodeado la cintura con sus bracitos y había enterrado la cabeza en su tripa.

—¡Daniel, hijo, ten cuidado! No queremos que vuelva a desmayarse —comentó Cristian con una sonrisa. Seguía teniendo un aspecto bastante desmejorado, pero al menos había recuperado el sentido común.

Cuando el niño se apartó, el señor Cayado se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro con delicadeza. Por extraño que pudiera parecer, sus ojos la miraban a ella y no a la mancha que tenía en el rostro. Había algo distinto en la forma en que la contemplaba…una ternura que había visto en contadas ocasiones.

Distraída como estaba por aquella mirada, a duras penas reaccionó cuando Cristian le dio un beso en la frente.

—Me alegro de que hayas despertado. Por un momento creí que no lo contabas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?

—Dos días completos —respondió. Estela no lo podía creer. Nunca había permanecido dormida tanto tiempo.

—¿Y Medea…? —preguntó, asustada. Volvió a tambalearse y el señor Cayado la sujetó por los brazos y la obligó a tomar asiento en una silla del comedor—. Perdón…creo que llevo sin comer unos cuatro días…

Lubi se tomó aquello como una licencia para llenar la mesa de todo tipo de delicias.

Oh, Señor, hacía siglos que no comía pastel de chocolate. Casi se le saltaron las lágrimas.

La elfina le puso una cuchara en la mano y le acercó un plato. Estela tenía tanta hambre que no sabia a qué atacar primero.

—No te preocupes por ella. Ya me lo han contado. No tendría que haberme fiado de Medea…fui un insensato. Le he modificado la memoria. De repente le ha entrado un…interés inusitado por las culturas mágicas africanas —le informó, con una sonrisa traviesa—. No la veremos en una temporada.

—Pero…creía que no te atrevías a enfrentarte a ella —comentó Estela, al tiempo que se llevaba un buen trozo de carne a la boca. No sabía exactamente de qué clase de animal provenía, pero le daba igual. En aquel estado se habría comido hasta un termitero con salsa y seguro que habría repetido.

Y los modales también habían pasado a un segundo plano.

Ya lo decían en una de sus series favoritas: «El hombre que antepone los buenos modales a la salud, es un loco o un estúpido».

Al final, el señor Cayado procedió a contarle lo que había ocurrido, después de que el duende deshiciera los efectos del filtro.

En lugar de un antídoto, había decidido simplemente deshacer con el báculo la magia que envolvía la mente de Cristian y que lo ataba a Medea.

Cuando despertó y le contaron lo que había sucedido, casi no dio crédito. ¿Cómo podía haber caído en una trampa como aquella?

Tanto su hijo, como las chicas habían sufrido por su culpa.

Estela casi había muerto, y todo por haber defendido a Daniel de aquella loca.

Y no contenta con eso, cuando volvió en sí, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar dónde estaba esa asquerosa muggle que se había hecho pasar por Viviana Silbán.

Le dijo a Cristian que, si no la mataba él mismo, le iría diciendo a todo el mundo que mantenía relaciones antinaturales con sus esclavas, y lo apartaría de su hijo, por el bien del pequeño. A aquella retahíla de barbaridades, añadió perlas como «Si no te casas conmigo, te arrepentirás» o «Te destrozaré la vida si te atreves a rechazarme. Nadie rechaza a Medea Piedelobo» «O te casas conmigo, o le diré a todo el mundo que eres un traidor a la sangre»

A aquellas amenazas siguió un duelo bastante animado, en el que Puck se tomó la libertad de intervenir para finiquitar el trabajo.

El señor Cayado tampoco tuvo muchos problemas para eliminar ciertos recuerdos y cambiar otros, ya que Medea se había quedado paralizada por cortesía de cierto duende parlanchín y su báculo mágico.

—Al final le tuve que pedir disculpas al señor Puck…parece que te tiene en gran estima desde que lo ayudaste a escapar. No sabía que te había acompañado también hasta el Circo Mágico… se ha marchado ya, pero me dejó un mensaje bastante elocuente: «Si le haces daño a la chati Estela, vuelvo y te reviento las napias». Encantador, sin duda.

—Tiene un sentido del humor muy particular —comentó Estela, orgullosa—. Pero es un buen tipo. No sé qué habría hecho sin él.

—Sabes que esa clase de amistades son muy poco comunes, ¿verdad? Pero al liberarlo, parece que, de alguna forma, está obligado a servirte. Esta clase de duendes tiene códigos de conducta muy personales…pueden ser muy vengativos, pero también muy agradecidos.

Estela se encogió de hombros. No podía decir nada porque tenía la boca llena. Tragó con dificultad y se limpió la comisura de los labios con una servilleta.

Cuando terminó de comer, el señor Cayado la acompañó de regreso a la habitación.

—Tengo que seguir aplicando una crema sobre las heridas de tu espalda. Medea utilizó una maldición que impedía que sanasen de forma natural. No quiero desanimarte, pero es posible que te queden cicatrices.

Estela resopló.

—Bueno, una marca más o menos…

Él rio ante aquella ocurrencia.

—No puedo creer lo bien que te estás tomando todo esto…eres muy valiente, Estela.

—Ojalá no fuera necesario —comentó ella, con resignación.

Cristian le pidió que se sentara en la cama y que se quitara el camisón.

Ella volvió a mirarlo, muerta de vergüenza.

—Oh, vamos, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes…—comentó él, divertido, al tiempo que le bajaba los tirantes, con delicadeza—. Además, no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte.

Ella se dejó hacer, con el rostro colorado.

Él siguió tirando de su vestido hacia abajo, con cierta parsimonia, hasta que su torso y su espalda quedaron totalmente al descubierto.

Cristian le lanzó una breve mirada a la curva de sus pechos antes de colocarse detrás de ella.

¿Lo había hecho a propósito?

Después, un cuenco apareció sobre la mesita y él empezó a aplicarle la crema sobre las heridas.

—¡Ay, está fría! —se quejó ella, olvidando su incomodidad por un instante.

—Tranquila, no tardaré mucho —le aseguró él.

El tacto de sus dedos sobre la piel le provocó un estremecimiento, pero ella fingió que se trataba solo del frío. Estela se retiró el cabello hacia un lado para que Cristian pudiera trabajar a gusto.

Tragó saliva otra vez mientras el señor Cayado repasaba el contorno de su columna con los dedos. Le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

—Gracias por el libro —dijo, de pronto. Necesitaba distraerse como fuera. Era una suerte que él no tuviera interés en sondearle mente, porque se habría sorprendido de la explosión de sensaciones que le provocaba su cercanía. Hasta ella estaba empezando a asustarse. Nunca le había pasado algo parecido con nadie.

La mano de Cristian se detuvo durante un segundo sobre uno de sus omóplatos.

—No hay de qué —contestó. Y siguió aplicándole la crema con asombrosa tranquilidad.

El alivio fue casi instantáneo y cuando Estela creía que Cristian ya había terminado, notó cómo pasaba una mano otra vez por su columna. Su espalda se arqueó ligeramente, y él le acarició el cuello. Se demoró un rato allí dibujando círculos sobre su piel con los dedos y Estela permaneció quieta, disfrutando de aquel gesto.

Cuando la intensidad de la situación empezó a resultar un poco agobiante, Estela no pudo aguantar más y se dio la vuelta.

—Cristian ¿qué…? —le preguntó ella.

Él tenía una expresión ávida en el rostro. Nunca la había mirado de aquella manera…

Como si se la estuviera comiendo con los ojos.

_Nadie_ la había mirado así.

_Nunca._

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó, y retiró la mano casi en el acto, avergonzado—. Perdón…solo estaba…un poco distraído. Puedes…puedes volver ponerte el camisón, si quieres.

¿Se había ruborizado? ¿Qué le pasaba?

Ella obedeció.

Cristian se sentó sobre el colchón, a su lado y volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de ella, de esa forma que hacía que se le acelerara el corazón.

—¿Te gusta esta habitación? He pensado que podrías quedarte aquí. Las demás también podrán escoger dónde quieren dormir. Creo que os lo habéis ganado.

—Sí, claro. Eres muy amable —dijo ella, con un hilillo de voz.

Cristian sonrió.

—Me alegro. También había pensado que…después de los últimos acontecimientos, os vendría bien desconectar un poco. ¿Qué os parece si invito a algunos amigos míos, y les pido que se traigan también a sus esclavos? Podríais celebrar una fiesta privada. Por una noche, no iba a pasar nada. Y así Dani podrá jugar con niños de su edad. Es bueno que se relacione con otros magos antes de ir a la escuela.

Estela estaba alucinada. Cristian parecía decidido a sorprenderla.

—Sí, estaría muy bien. A las chicas les encantará.

—Bien —dijo él, satisfecho—. ¿Qué te parece la semana que viene? Ya estarás recuperada para entonces. Hoy creo que…deberías guardar cama.

—Tienes razón. Todavía me siento como si un elefante hubiera jugado conmigo al fútbol. Y así…—dijo, al tiempo que volvía a coger el libro con una sonrisa—, me pongo al día con esto.

Cristian asintió, la volvió a mirar como si fuera la cosa más adorable del planeta y le besó la frente, otra vez.

Estela le acarició una mano, casi por acto reflejo. Había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de devolverle el gesto y lo había hecho sin pensar.

Era la primera vez que se atrevía a hacer algo así y el señor Cayado pareció encantado con aquella muestra de afecto.

Por un instante sintió que las diferencias que los separaban no eran más que detalles sin importancia.

Pero todo era ficticio. Una vaga ilusión de lo que debía ser.

Seguía sin ser libre…sin tener su propia vida. ¿Habría escogido pasar el rato con alguien como él de haber tenido elección? No podía saberlo.

El destino los había unido sin preguntarles su opinión.

Cristian solo había llegado a ver una parte de ella, pero nunca habían mantenido una conversación normal, como la que habrían tenido dos personas que solo deseaban conocerse.

Había muchas cosas en aquella relación, empezando por equilibrio de poder, que no estaban bien.

Y, aun así, la sola idea de alejarse de Cristian y de Daniel le provocaba una sensación de vacío en el pecho.

Estela nunca se había enamorado antes ¿era eso lo que le pasaba? O ¿solo se trataba de un poderoso síndrome de Estocolmo?

Solo lo sabría si alguna vez recuperaba su libertad. Y aquello parecía tan lejano que se antojaba imposible.


	15. El infiltrado

**El infiltrado**

El día de la fiesta había llegado y hasta Estela se sorprendió, deseando que llegara la noche.

Cristian había invitado a tres matrimonios, todos padres de niños de entre tres y ocho años. Y todas aquellas parejas acudirían con un mínimo de tres esclavos por cabeza. La mayoría serían mujeres, como siempre, pero Estela se alegró de comprobar que entre los pocos hombres que las acompañarían durante la fiesta estaba el único e incomparable Fermín. Los Noriega-Casado se encontraban entre los amigos más cercanos de Cristian.

El señor Cayado les había cedido una sala en la planta baja, y las chicas habían arrimado el hombro para adecentarla y convertirla en algo parecido a una sala de baile o un bar de copas. Habían preparado también un rudimentario escenario apilando unas cuantas mesas viejas —ya que tenían intención de montar un pequeño karaoke— y con la ayuda de Lubi, habían juntado varias botellas de refrescos muggles.

No tenía ni idea de dónde los había sacado, pero el gesto fue muy bien recibido.

—Espero que traigan también algunos instrumentos —comentó Esmeralda, entusiasmada—. Esto no será lo mismo sin un poco de música.

—Seguro que sí —la animó Estela.

—Oh, casi lo olvidaba…—dijo Tulipán—. El amo nos ha regalado algunos vestidos para que nos los pongamos esta noche. No sé qué le ha dado, pero hay que aprovechar ahora que está de buen humor.

Le dio un codazo a Estela de forma juguetona, le guiñó un ojo y después siguió colocando un mantel sobre una barra improvisada.

Tulipán seguía pensando que Cristian se comportaba de forma diferente gracias a ella.

Pero si había alguien que no parecía compartir su alegría, era Cisne. Durante la última semana Cristian la había llamado solo dos veces y parecía muy molesta con Estela. Incluso parecía enfadada, aunque seguía sin comprender las razones. Ella no tenía la culpa de que Cristian no quisiera pasar más tiempo con Cisne.

—Oh, no le digas que te lo he contado —le susurró Esmeralda al oído cuando le preguntó si sabía por qué Cisne estaba tan disgustada—. Pero Cisne me dijo que el otro día, cuando estaba con el amo en plena faena…el señor Cayado se equivocó y…bueno, dijo tu nombre. Te lo puedes imaginar.

A Estela estuvo a punto de darle un micro-infarto.

—¿Que dijo mi…? ¿Cuándo estaba…? Me estás tomando el pelo.

—Ya me gustaría…. pero no. Cisne está que trina. Y con razón.

—El amo se ha equivocado…a veces pasa —dijo, en un intento de quitarle hierro al asunto.

Esmeralda se echó a reír.

—¿De verdad que todavía no te ha pedido tema? Porque, yo diría que, como mínimo, lo tienes un poco enamorado… se muere de ganas de darte un buen meneo, se lo noto en la mirada. He estado con muchos hombres, y sé de lo que hablo —le aseguró—. A ninguna de nosotras nos obligó ¿sabes? Me avergüenza decirlo, pero todas accedimos más o menos de forma voluntaria. —Esmeralda, hizo una pausa, pensativa—. Sí, es cierto que temíamos lo que pudiera llegar a hacernos si nos negábamos…pero nunca nos amenazó ni insistió demasiado. Al principio pensábamos que no te lo había pedido porque no te consideraba atractiva…pero estoy empezando a pensar que ha cambiado de idea, y por alguna razón, no se atreve a preguntártelo. Es como si tus sentimientos le importaran.

—Pues…no sé. No me lo ha pedido y, sinceramente, dudo que lo vaya a hacer. Cisne no tiene de qué preocuparse.

—Tranquila, le vendrá bien que alguien le baje esos humos tan inflados que tiene…de todas formas ¿a ti te gustaría? Es un hombre muy atractivo…

—¡Esmeralda! No seas mala…sería muy inapropiado —dijo ella. Aunque su subconsciente la traicionó y estuvo a punto de sonreír como una estúpida ante aquella posibilidad—. Además…nunca podría estar con alguien que no me quisiera de verdad…sé que suena estúpido, pero…soy una romántica. No lo puedo evitar. Sin amor, lo demás no me interesa. —Estela se encogió de hombros—. De todas formas, tampoco tengo experiencia. Se sentiría muy decepcionado, y enseguida se aburriría de mí.

Esmeralda se partió de risa.

—Estela, tú puedes ser muchas cosas, pero aburrida no es una de ellas. Tienes muchas virtudes y ni si quiera tú eres consciente de ellas. Eso también es parte de tu encanto. Además, todas estábamos presentes cuando te enfrentaste a Medea. Cómo defendiste a Daniel, a pesar de que sabías que eso podía costarte la vida…no todo el mundo se habría atrevido a hacer lo que hiciste tú. Y menos aún, por el hijo de su amo. Eso fue admirable. Y él ha tenido que darse cuenta.

—Ese es el problema, Esmeralda. No tiene que ser admirable…tendría que ser lo normal —recalcó—. Solo hice lo que consideré correcto. Ya han sufrido demasiados inocentes por el capricho de unos cuantos criminales. Para mí la ecuación no se reduce a magos o no-magos. Todos somos capaces de hacer algo bueno por los demás. Son los malditos prejuicios los que nos han llevado a esto…si empezáramos a pensar un poco más los unos en los otros, todo esto…toda esta locura que hemos tenido que vivir…la guerra no habría tenido lugar.

Esmeralda meditó sus palabras.

—Toda tu familia ha muerto por su culpa y… ¿todavía crees que hay esperanza? ¿Crees de verdad que algunos de ellos podrían llegar a preocuparse por nosotros?

—Ten fe, Esmeralda. Las cosas podrían cambiar, y mucho antes de lo que piensas…—dijo, de forma enigmática. No sabía si podía hablarle de la resistencia, así que prefirió guardar silencio—. No todos los magos son iguales.

—Pues sí que eres una romántica, Estela. Solo espero que no te maten por eso…sería una lástima. No hay mucha gente como tú —comentó, y dicho esto, siguió colocando sillas junto a la barra.

A las ocho de la tarde, los invitados comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia. No eran muchos, lo que facilitaba las cosas. Solo Lubi se había negado a participar en la celebración.

Las fiestas de los no-magos no le llamaban la atención, y aunque Estela le había preguntado, había insistido en mantenerse al margen.

Bueno, los karaokes solían provocar ese efecto en mucha gente. Podrían traumatizar a cualquiera que tuviera oídos.

Cuando los Noriega-Casado hicieron acto de presencia, Estela alzó una mano para saludar a Fermín. Se había dado de nuevo la crema que ocultaba su marca de nacimiento, por lo que él no tuvo problemas para reconocerla.

—¡Fermín! —le llamó.

—¡Estela, me alegro de verte! ¡Estás preciosa! —Él se aproximó a ella y le dio un par de besos en las mejillas. El señor Cayado les dio indicaciones a los Noriega-Casado para que se dirigieran hacia el salón y antes de seguirlos, miró a Estela y a Fermín, con un gesto extraño, como si sintiera envidia ante aquel gesto de confianza.

Por fortuna, los amos de Fermín no se habían fijado en ella cuando habían asistido al funeral, y no sabían quién era Viviana Silbán.

—Fermín, mucho ojito con lo que haces… ¿eh? No te olvides de que son las esclavas del señor Cayado —le reprendió su amo, en tono de broma. Se notaba que se llevaban bastante bien, a pesar de todo.

—Descuide, amo, seré todo un caballero. Me limitaré a contar chistes de magos…

«La madre que lo trajo» pensó Estela, y ahogó una risita.

Otro criado que se encontraba su lado, comentó en voz baja.

—Este hombre es mi ídolo…

El señor Noriega alzó una ceja, después suspiró, meneó la cabeza y se llevó una mano a los ojos, como si aquello ya fuera el pan de cada día.

—No empieces, Fermín…no se lo tengas en cuenta, Cristian, solo intenta impresionar a las esclavas…

—¿Chistes de magos? Vamos, eso yo no me lo pierdo. Cuéntanos alguno —le pidió Cristian, intrigado.

Fermín, con su habitual seguridad en sí mismo y su total confianza en su don de gentes, ni si quiera se paró a pensarlo.

—¿Cuántos magos hacen falta para cambiar una bombilla? Ya saben, eso que utilizábamos los no-magos para iluminar las habitaciones…

—Sabemos lo que es una bombilla, Fermín…anda, suéltalo ya.

—Diez, señor. Uno para cambiarla…y nueve para mirar cómo lo hace y decirle que ellos podrían hacerlo mejor.

Cristian soltó una breve carcajada, y el señor Noriega siguió meneando la cabeza, en actitud cansina.

—¡Qué atrevido!

—Te juro, Cristian, que cuando lo compré no sabía que era así…

—Con que no armen mucho jaleo, será suficiente ¿de acuerdo? —les pidió el señor Cayado, antes de dejarlos a solas.

Los amos de los demás esclavos parecían haber encontrado muy divertida aquella idea…o quizás simplemente se negaban a quedar mal delante de sus compañeros y querían parecer compasivos y progresistas. La cuestión era que no había sido difícil convencerlos para que accedieran. Como dijo Cristian, una noche era una noche. Podrían arreglárselas sin ellos un rato.

—Fermín, estás loco. El día menos pensando, el señor Noriega se cansará de ti, y no podrá salvarte ninguno de tus chistes —le avisó uno de sus compañeros.

—Oh, no lo dudo. Pero tendrá que encontrarme primero…

—A ver, Fermín, acéptalo ya. No eres un mago de verdad. No vas a desaparecer…

—Tú dame tiempo…—comentó, al tiempo que sujetaba una botella de Coca Cola y se apoyaba con chulería sobre la mesa.

Algunas de las chicas que estaban allí sabían tocar el violín, la guitarra, la flauta travesera o la harmónica. Otros sabían bailar y cantar bastante bien. Y Fermín los premió con varios de sus trucos de cartas.

Estela se sentía una paria. Ella no tenía ningún talento para el mundo del espectáculo.

—Cielo, alegra esa cara, esto no se va a repetir muy a menudo…—comentó Esmeralda, que ya le había echado el ojo a uno de los criados, que parecía un dios de chocolate—. Además, ese Fermín es muy simpático. Yo que tú le daría una oportunidad, y deprisa. No creo que lo vayas a ver mucho por aquí.

Puede que tuviera razón…pero seguía sin sentirse preparada.

Ya era más de media noche, y Lubi se había pasado por allí para avisarles de que los amos se habían ido a dormir y que debían portarse bien.

Ni que fueran una cuadrilla de adolescentes.

Después de improvisar un par de dúos horrendos en el Karaoke, y ver cómo Esmeralda y Cisne desaparecían en dirección a sus nuevas habitaciones, acompañadas por un par de esclavos afortunados, Estela se dejó caer sobre una silla de aquella barra improvisada y cogió otro refresco.

Fermín se acercó a ella y estuvieron hablando por espacio de una hora, más o menos.

—Tengo que ir al baño…vuelvo enseguida —le dijo, con complicidad.

Ella le sonrió con timidez y se limitó a esperar a que regresara.

La gente lo estaba pasando en grande…como si fuera la última fiesta antes del Apocalipsis.

Sabían que al día siguiente todo volvería a ser como antes, pero como solían decir…_Carpe Diem_

Al cabo de un rato, Fermín regresó. Se pasó un rato mirando con una curiosa mueca de incomodidad a la hilera de esclavos que se habían subido a una mesa y saltaban a la pata coja con sus refrescos en la mano. Trataban de empujarse unos a otros, solo con los brazos y uno de ellos rodó hacia un lado de la mesa y cayó al suelo de culo. Estalló en carcajadas y los demás lo imitaron.

Menos mal que ninguna de aquellas bebidas llevaba alcohol. Si no, se habría montado una buena.

Acto seguido, Fermín paseó la vista por la sala y reparó en ella. Ella le hizo un gesto para que se aproximara y él obedeció.

Se lo veía mucho más tenso que antes, y su expresión era bastante más seria de lo normal.

—Fermín ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Él alzó las cejas, sin comprender.

—No, claro que no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No sé…estabas muy serio. Diferente. —Él frunció el ceño y se rascó la barbilla, con aire misterioso.

—¿Tú crees? —Se miró la ropa, se atusó el pelo pinchón, y se miró las manos—. Yo creo que sigo siendo el mismo —dijo, y sonrió.

Era una sonrisa comedida. Cuando Fermín reía tendía a ser muy escandaloso. Estaba tenso, de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

—Me gustaría enseñarte algo…si tú quieres —le dijo, de pronto.

Estela ladeó la cabeza, pensativa, pero al final se decidió.

—De acuerdo. —Fermín la tomó de la mano.

Salieron al pasillo y enfilaron el corredor, casi a la carrera.

—¡Eh, ten cuidado! ¡No quiero despertar a nadie! ¿Ya sabes a dónde vas? —le preguntó Estela, de pronto, entre risas.

—Sí, sí, confía en mí —insistió él.

Al final llegaron a la zona más elevada de la vivienda, una especie de torre donde el señor Cayado tenía unas vistas grandiosas del firmamento. Había un telescopio dorado y enorme en el centro de la sala y todo estaba cubierto de cachivaches que debían servir para realizar mediciones o cosas así. Otra de las aficiones del señor Cayado era la astrología, pero no pasaba mucho tiempo allí porque su trabajo era muy absorbente.

Estela nunca había permanecido mucho tiempo en aquella sala. Solo la había visitado un par de veces.

—No deberíamos entrar aquí…mi amo podría mosquearse —comentó.

Fermín la miró, como si se sintiera un poco apenado.

—¿Tú crees? A mí me parece un tipo agradable, y muy elegante.

Estela sonrió.

—Sí, bueno…es solo que no le gusta que hagamos cosas sin su permiso. Es natural, estamos en su casa.

—Ah…pero un pajarito me ha dicho que tú tienes esa mala costumbre. Y aún así no te ha castigado. ¿No te da qué pensar?

¿Cómo se había enterado?

—Solo fueron un par de veces…no ha sido para tanto.

Él se echó a reír con todas sus ganas.

—Tienes mucha suerte. Mi amo a veces es bastante intransigente. No es un mal tipo, pero…ya sabes cómo son estos magos ¿eh? Un día están de buen humor y al siguiente…

Estela gruñó levemente y trató de ignorar la pregunta.

—¿No ibas a enseñarme algo?

—Oh, sí, perdona —dijo, y abrió la ventanilla—. ¿Confías en mí?

—¿Me queda otra opción?

Fermín le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

Al final, y no sin varios tropiezos, consiguieron subirse a un saliente del tejado, en el que había espacio suficiente para tumbarse.

Estela intentó olvidar que se encontraban en un sexto piso.

—¿Qué te parecen las vistas? —le preguntó Fermín, ilusionado.

Era una noche clara, plagada de estrellas. La luna se erguía como una diosa de plata y desprendía un brillo misterioso.

Esa era la clase de espectáculo que era difícil contemplar en las grandes ciudades, con tanta iluminación y contaminación ambiental.

—Inmejorables…—comentó y contempló el paisaje durante un rato. Desde allí también se podían ver las casas de la villa mágica de Toledo. Hacía una temperatura espléndida.

Cuando se giró hacia Fermín, lo sorprendió mirándola expectante.

—Bueno…volviendo al tema que nos ocupa. Dime lo que piensas de tu amo, no te cortes.

—¿A qué viene tanto interés?

—Solo quiero saber si…él y tú…

—¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! Has hablado con Esmeralda ¿verdad? Oh, es que esta mujer no puede mantener la boca cerrada…a ver, puede que sienta algo por él…pero ¿qué importa? No creo que él sienta lo mismo por mí. Además, no me lo perdonaría jamás si le sucediera algo a él o Daniel por mi culpa. Tiene una reputación que mantener. —Estela se miró las puntas de los dedos, que asomaban por fuera de las sandalias—. De todas formas, mientras siga siendo una esclava…incluso si él quisiera relacionarse conmigo de esa manera, algo que dudo, nunca estaría en igualdad de condiciones con alguien como él y tarde o temprano acabaría dándome la espalda. No creo que ninguno de los dos pudiera soportar una situación semejante a largo plazo. Sería…sería una locura.

—Entonces ¿crees que estás enamorada de él? —dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Estela se puso colorada como un tomate. Si Fermín estaba intentando ligar con ella, la conversación estaba empezando a desviarse por terrenos pantanosos.

—De todas formas…para él salir con alguien como yo sería una vergüenza. Y yo no podría estar con alguien que no se sintiera…orgulloso de mí. Además ¿Cómo me trataría si volviera a ser libre? ¿Si él no tuviera…la sartén por el mango? Está en el bando equivocado…aunque él no sea tan radical, toda su familia apoya a la Unión Antimuggle. No les llevaría la contraria para estar con alguien como yo. ¡Qué demonios! Si alguien lo supiera, me matarían, y puede que incluso llegaran a matarle a él también. Sería impensable. Si al menos apoyase a la resistencia —dijo, de pronto, esperanzada—, en el hipotético caso de que exista, claro está, todavía tendríamos alguna posibilidad de cambiar las cosas…pero supongo que soy una ilusa.

Fermín se envaró.

—¿Quién te ha hablado de la resistencia?

—¿Tú también lo has oído? Cuando fui al Circo Mágico, me reuní con una amiga…es gladiadora. Me contó que circulan ciertos rumores…que existe una zona segura en alguna parte, que un grupo de magos y no-magos se han aliado y están recuperando territorios. Que están liberando esclavos…dicen que tienen incluso una poción que los hace invulnerables a la magia ¿te lo imaginas? Hay gente muy vengativa ahí fuera…y estarán furiosos. Sería una masacre. _Otra_ masacre.

—Si pudieras unirte a ellos ¿lo harías? —le preguntó. El semblante de Fermín se había tornado serio.

—¿Tú no? Sería lo natural. No puedo quedarme aquí eternamente. Además, las cosas podrían ponerse feas para los esclavistas, los supremacistas, y todos esos mortífagos…el señor Cayado no se quedaría fuera de esa lista. No importa lo que yo piense al respecto. Y ¿cómo podría convencer a la resistencia de que es una buena persona? Si existe, estoy segura de que sus miembros lo tratarían igual que a todos los demás miembros de la Unión. Tiene tanta culpa el que participa activamente, como el que los apoya. Ni aunque se mostrara indiferente podría librarse —terminó, con un escalofrío.

—¿Y si tu amo estuviera ayudando a la resistencia de forma encubierta? ¿Y si simplemente no ha dicho nada porque sería peligroso que alguien lo descubriera?

—Eso sería una grata sorpresa. Pero no lo sé, y no pondría la mano en el fuego. —Estela suspiró, entristecida.

Fermín le pasó un brazo por la espalda. Su contacto resultaba reconfortante.

—Las cosas se arreglarán, Estela. No estás sola —dijo, y le alzó la barbilla con una mano.

Ella sonrió con timidez.

—Sé que estás en un momento un poco…delicado emocionalmente. Pero ¿me darías un beso?

Estela se lo quedó mirando boquiabierta.

—No sé cuándo nos volveremos a ver…así, al menos, podrías comprobar si lo que sientes por tu amo es real o no —comentó, con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Bueno…supongo que un beso no hace daño a nadie. Además, has conseguido que esta noche se convirtiera en algo…

—¿Mágico?

Estela soltó una risita y asintió.

—Sí. Supongo que debería agradecértelo.

Fermín se inclinó un poco hacia Estela. Ella sabía que no se habría mostrado tan entusiasta de haber visto su rostro al natural, pero bueno, no era como si fueran a tener una relación estable. Probablemente no lo volvería a ver.

Con timidez, apoyó sus labios sobre los de Fermín y cerró los ojos. Eran cálidos y suaves. Él colocó las manos sobre sus mejillas y profundizó un poco el beso.

Estela no se lo esperaba, pero trató de disfrutar de aquel contacto.

Fermín no tardó en aumentar la intensidad y pronto empezó a explorar con la lengua el interior de su boca.

Estela gimió, y él se apretó un poco más, hasta quedar prácticamente tumbado sobre ella. Ella le pasó una mano por el cabello y le acarició la nuca. Aquello estaba yendo más lejos de lo esperado, pero… ¿qué demonios?

El roce de su cabello contra los dedos hizo que Estela abriera los ojos de sopetón.

Fermín llevaba el pelo muy corto, era imposible que le hubiera crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo…

Entonces, Estela reparó en el color pajizo de su cabello, en la línea recta de su nariz, que ahora estaba tan pegada a su cara que casi no podía verla.

Aquel descubrimiento la dejó paralizada. No entendía nada. Un miedo repentino atenazó su pecho con dedos de hielo y lo estrujó sin piedad.

No era Fermín quien le estaba metiendo la lengua casi hasta la campanilla.

Era Cristian Cayado.

Estela gimió otra vez y se agitó un poco. El señor Cayado no se dio por aludido. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no se había dado cuenta de nada. Al tumbarse sobre ella la había dejado arrinconada contra las tejas, y estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no se había dado cuenta de que su aspecto había cambiado.

Estela intentó apartarse, pero el tiro le salió por la culata y al colocar los brazos sobre los hombros de Cristian, él la abrazó con fuerza y siguió besándola, si cabe con más interés que antes. A duras penas podía respirar.

Al final consiguió empujarlo un poco y él se apartó.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Me he pasado?

—Cristian…

—¿Qué? —exclamó él. Después cayó en la cuenta de que esa no era la respuesta correcta—. Oh…

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y su rostro se crispó en una mueca de disgusto.

—Ay…se han pasado los efectos de la poción antes de lo que esperaba. Estela, no te asustes…

—Qué…demonios…crees…que estás…haciendo…

Intentó levantarse y Cristian le sujetó una pierna.

—¡Estela, espera! ¡Puedo explicártelo! —empezó. Ella intentó zafarse de su agarre y resbaló hacia atrás.

Gritó, asustada, pero Cristian la tenía bien sujeta y tiró de ella hacia adelante, de forma que acabó justo encima de él.

Estela intentó levantarse, pero él fue más rápido. La había rodeado con los brazos y había evitado que saliera huyendo.

—¿Me quieres escuchar?

—No lo puedo creer… ¡me has engañado! ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Burlarte de mí? ¿Divertirte a mi costa? ¿Sacarme información? ¿O todo a la vez? ¡Suéltame! —Ella le golpeó el pecho con las palmas de las manos, y él la contempló con cara de circunstancias.

Tenía mucha fuerza. Ni si quiera necesitaba la magia para inmovilizarla.

—Estela…—Ella forcejeó, pero él la apretó contra su pecho, igual que había hecho cuando había regresado del Circo.

Al parecer era bastante aficionado a los abrazos de oso.

De pronto, sintió un tirón en el estómago y en cuestión de segundos, aparecieron tumbados sobre la cama del dormitorio de Cristian.

Aparecerse con él le había resultado más molesto que con Puck y durante un segundo, Estela se olvidó de lo que estaba haciendo, debido a la conmoción.

Suficiente para que Cristian tomara el control de la situación otra vez.

—Estela, no pretendía reírme de ti —dijo, con vehemencia—. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? No sabía cómo acercarme a ti sin… asustarte.

—Pues no te ha salido demasiado bien… ¿Qué le has hecho a Fermín?

—Fermín está bien. Solo está dormido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas planeando esto?

Él no pudo ocultar una pícara sonrisa.

—Desde hace una semana.

Estela lo contempló con una extraña mezcla entre indignación, temor, sorpresa y…emoción mal contenida.

Un breve silencio siguió a aquella confesión. Sus respiraciones agitadas llenaron la estancia. Estela intentó recuperar la compostura —algo difícil cuando Cristian estaba tan cerca— él, nervioso, habló de forma atropellada.

—No pude contenerme. Me llevó un tiempo aceptarlo, pero…no podía más. Ni yo mismo quería admitirlo, pero…lo sé, es de locos…y no me atrevía a preguntarte. Creí que podría averiguar si tú sentías lo mismo sin exponerme directamente. Siento haber sido tan cobarde. Y siento haberte engañado. Te quiero, Estela. Debes creerme…

¿Acababa de decir que la quería?

Aquella idea barrió el poco sentido común que le quedaba y con una impulsividad que ignoraba poseer, se colgó del cuello de Cristian y lo besó con insistencia.

Esa vez fue él quien gimió, pero no tardó en reaccionar y volvió a rodearla con los brazos.

La tiró sobre la cama y le acarició el cuerpo por encima del vestido. Ella jadeó.

¿Aquello estaba pasando de verdad? ¿O es que se había caído del tejado y se había partido la crisma?

Daba lo mismo.

Que les dieran a las normas, a lo correcto, a Cisne, a Medea, a la resistencia y a las convenciones sociales mágicas y no-mágicas.

—Espera… —dijo, de repente. Recogió su varita y apuntó al rostro de Estela—. Quiero verte tal y como eres.

El extremo de la varita se iluminó y Estela supo que su marca de nacimiento había regresado.

No pudo evitar que una lagrimita le rozara la mejilla. Él se la retiró con un dedo, ella cerró los ojos y Cristian le besó la marca, con ternura.

—Estela, eres única, eres hermosa —dijo, mientras descendía y depositaba pequeños besitos sobre su cuello, sobre su pecho, sobre su abdomen—. Eres la chica más dulce y valiente que he conocido…—después la miró a los ojos, con intensidad—. Estoy orgulloso de ti, y nadie podrá cambiar eso. Podemos hacer que esto funcione…solo dame una oportunidad.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Tendremos que ser cautos…y pacientes —dijo, pensativo—. Tendremos que guardar las apariencias, ocultárselo a las chicas, a Lubi…incluso a Daniel. Pero si tú estás dispuesta a intentarlo, yo también. Y, si te sirve de consuelo…sí, es cierto. Estoy apoyando a la resistencia. Pero eres la única que lo sabe. Confías en mí ¿verdad?

—Me preguntas si confío en ti… ¿después de hacerte pasar por otro para poder meterme mano?

Cristian parecía desilusionado y Estela no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Ella suspiró y le besó otra vez, un poco más segura de sí misma.

—No vuelvas a engañarme de esa manera, tonto del bote. O la próxima vez podría besar a Fermín por error.

Cristian estalló en carcajadas y Estela se sintió como si estuviera a punto de salir flotando.

«En menudo lío te acabas de meter» pensó.


	16. Bailando con mortífagos

**Bailando con mortífagos**

Aunque nadie lo había dicho abiertamente, todas se habían enterado de que Cristian y Estela pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Había transcurrido una semana desde la noche en la que Estela y Cristian se habían sincerado, y aunque el señor Cayado había llamado a Cisne y a Esmeralda un par de veces, ambas se quejaban de su falta de entusiasmo. Parecía haber convertido sus encuentros en una rutina obligatoria, y ya no les pedía que durmieran con él.

Como ahora dormían en cuartos separados, las chicas ignoraban que Estela bajaba a la habitación de Cristian casi todos los días y se quedaba con él por las noches.

Además, el señor Cayado había dejado de encargarle las tareas más ingratas, y no era la primera vez salía con ella y con Daniel al jardín para pasar el rato, mientras las demás seguían realizando sus tareas.

—No te hagas la tonta, Estela. Todas sabemos lo que pasa —insistió Cisne, molesta. Perder los privilegios de los que disfrutaba antes de que Estela llegara, no le había sentado nada bien. Como no pasaba tanto tiempo con Cristian como antes, le tocaba hacer muchas cosas que no le gustaban, y ayudar a Lubi a limpiar o a dar de comer a los hipogrifos no le hacía ninguna gracia.

—No sé de qué me hablas…—dijo ella, al tiempo que terminaba de guardar la poca ropa normal que tenía en su armario.

Cisne había ido a verla a su habitación—algo que por lo general no solía hacer—y parecía estar debatiéndose entre suplicarle que le dijera qué sucedía o empujarla por la ventana.

Sin duda, se trataba más bien de lo segundo, pero Cisne siempre había sido más de ladrar que de morder.

—No puedo vivir así, Estela…no le animes tanto. Me siento como si estuviera de sobra. Parece que Cristian solo quiere estar contigo y a nosotras nos mantiene para no llamar demasiado la atención.

—Yo no puedo hacer nada, Cisne. Además, hasta hace poco yo hacía lo mismo que tú y no me quejaba tanto.

—Mira, no sé que rollo te traes con el amo, pero, sabes que tarde o temprano se hartará de ti, ¿verdad? Para él no eres más que un entretenimiento, como nosotras. No creerás de verdad que él te quiere…

Estela le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Aunque así fuera, no es asunto tuyo, Cisne.

—Solo te está manipulando, Estela. Sabe que eres una romántica…Esmeralda me lo dijo. Solo se está aprovechando de ti y de tus buenas intenciones. Sabe que no tienes experiencia y que eres muy inocente… Es mago, Estela. No te dirá jamás lo que piensa realmente. Cuanto antes lo aceptes, mejor. Así cuando se canse de ti, te dolerá menos.

Estela tragó saliva. No era la primera vez que aquello se le pasaba por la cabeza, pero aún así una parte de ella quería creer que Cristian estaba siendo sincero. Se negaba a creer que fuera tan retorcido. Además ¿qué ganaba el con aquello? Nada, en cualquier caso, salía perdiendo.

Y prefería equivocarse y quedar como una tonta, a traicionar su confianza sin que él le hubiera dado motivos.

Los ojos se le habían empañado y hasta Cisne pareció sentirse algo culpable.

—Cisne…déjame en paz. ¿Has venido solo para decirme eso? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

—Estela, tú misma lo dijiste…estamos en el mismo bando. Te lo digo por tu bien. Sé que quieres tener una vida normal. Todas queremos lo mismo…pero te estás equivocando si crees que aquí podrás conseguir lo que andas buscando. Te robaron esa posibilidad hace mucho tiempo…no lo olvides. Si estás así es por culpa de personas como él.

Cisne estaba tan convencida de lo que decía que Estela sintió que su voluntad flaqueaba.

Si Tricia hubiera escuchado aquella conversación, estaba segura de que habría estado de acuerdo con Cisne.

—No digas que no te he avisado….

Al cabo de un rato, Estela se reunió con Daniel, que parecía haber cogido un poco más de confianza y había empezado a utilizar pequeñas dosis de magia de forma controlada.

Estela lo animaba todo lo que podía. Lo que fuera con tal de que no volviera a lanzar explosiones o a provocar incendios.

Que levitara objetos o agrandara arañas por diversión era preferible a que se lo tragara todo y reventara de la peor manera posible.

—¿Me cuentas un cuento? —le preguntó, cuando se cansó de practicar las letras del alfabeto y hacer cuentas sencillas.

—De acuerdo. Hoy te has portado muy bien —dijo ella, con una sonrisa. Y ambos se sentaron sobre la alfombra, con las piernas cruzadas—. ¿Quieres que te lea alguno de Beedle el Bardo? A tu papá le gustan mucho.

—¡No! ¡Quiero uno de los tuyos!

Estela puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, a ver…sí, ya sé. ¿Conoces la historia de Las Tres Maravillas del Mundo? Es de las _Mil y Una Noches._

Daniel negó y la miró embelesado. Apoyó la cabeza en las manos y la escuchó con atención.

Estela modificaba un poco historias que le habían contado de pequeña para divertir a Daniel.

—Cuenta la leyenda que el sultán de una tierra lejana… tenía tres hijos. Los tres eran grandes guerreros…

—¿Qué es un sultán?

—Una especie de rey…. bueno, se dice que el hijo mayor, Husein, era el mejor espadachín de todo el país. El hermano mediano se llamaba Ahmed y era el mejor utilizando el arco. Donde ponía el ojo, ponía la flecha…y el pequeño, Alí, tenía tanta fuerza en los brazos, que era capaz de derribar una columna de un puñetazo.

—¿Eran magos también?

—Pues…sí, claro ¿Por qué no?

Daniel sonrió y ella siguió contándole la historia, que se iba tornando cada vez más fantástica.

—Los tres hermanos se peleaban a diario…habían llegado a tumbar parte de las murallas, y habían cambiado de color las torres del palacio. Habían transformado todas las estatuas del reino en cerdos parlantes…. Su padre temía que cuando él muriese, destruyeran el reino. Así que, un día les llamó y les dijo: Hijos míos, estoy ya mayor y tengo que escoger a un heredero…pero vuestro comportamiento es vergonzoso.

—¡Se portaban muy mal! —comentó Daniel, entre risas.

—Sí…así que su padre los envió en una misión especial. «Mi heredero será quien me traiga el objeto más maravilloso del mundo. Tenéis un año para conseguirlo. Debéis marcharos juntos…y regresar juntos.» y los tres príncipes, deseosos de demostrarle a su padre que eran los mejores, obedecieron.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó el niño, intrigado. Se había agarrado las puntas de los zapatos con los dedos y se balanceaba, nervioso.

—Cada uno de ellos tomó una dirección…Ahmed se fue al norte, hacia un templo perdido en las montañas nevadas del Himalaya, Alí, hacia el Sur, en busca de la legendaria Zirog, la Ciudad de Bronce…y Husein viajó hacia Petra, la joya de Oriente.

_Alí encontró a un mercader que le enseñó un catalejo…pero no se trataba de un catalejo cualquiera…sino uno que permitía ver cualquier cosa que desearas ver, estuviera lo lejos que estuviese. _

—_¡Muéstrame a la princesa Fátima! _—_dijo Alí. Y el catalejo le mostró a la princesa, bailando en su palacio. _

_Alí quería el catalejo, pero no estaba a la venta._

_Para conseguirlo, el comerciante le dijo que tendría que enfrentarse a los guerreros del rey de Zirog. _

_Pero sus gurreros no eran guerreros corrientes…sino poderosos de genios de fuego._

—¡Oooh! —exclamó Daniel—. ¿Y les ganó? ¿Les ganó?

—Alí era tan fuerte, que los atrapó con las manos y los hizo explotar de uno en uno, en bolas de fuego ¡Bum! ¡Bum! ¡Bum!

Estela se puso en pie y realizó un movimiento con las manos, como si estuviera explotando pompas.

Daniel la miraba con ojos soñadores.

—Pero, aunque había vencido, el rey de Zirog no quiso darle el catalejo…. así que Alí se enfadó, sacó su varita y le dijo: ¡Teníamos un trato rey Hiram! ¡Me prometiste que si ganaba a tus guerreros, me darías el catalejo!

—¿Y lo hizo explotar también?

—Eh…con un movimiento de su varita, Alí lo lanzó por los aires, y el rey cayó en el pozo de fuego del que salían los espíritus. Nadie volvió a saber de él.

_Alí cogió el catalejo y dijo: Eso es lo que pasa por no jugar limpio, rey de Zirog._

_Mientras tanto_, _Ahmed había conseguido llegar al templo del Himalaya. Los monjes guardaban una fruta capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad. Y al enterarse de que era un arquero magnífico, le propusieron pasar una serie de pruebas…para comprobar si era digno de poseer la manzana de la vida. _

_Las primeras pruebas las superó sin dificultad, y llegó disparar una flecha con los ojos vendados…. y apagar la llama de una vela. Pero en la última prueba trajeron a un niño…no mucho más alto que tú. Le pusieron una manzana en la cabeza y vendaron los ojos de Ahmed otra vez._

—_Es arriesgado —dijo, Ahmed, preocupado—. Es peligroso para el niño._

—_El precio de la manzana es elevado. ¿Es que no merece la pena?_

—_No para el niño…_

—_Entonces perderás, y te irás con las manos vacías._

_Ahmed lo intentó de nuevo, pero finalmente se negó. «Lo siento. He perdido.» dijo, entristecido._

_Pero el monje le miró, sonriente y le dijo: No. Has ganado. No estabas dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de un inocente por la manzana, y por eso, has demostrado que tienes conciencia, y eres digno. La manzana de la vida es tuya._

_Ahmed se fue con la manzana, y con un sabio consejo del monje._

_El último hermano, Husein llegó a Petra, la joya de Oriente…y allí encontró a un mercader de telas. El mercader tenía una alfombra vieja y deshilachada en las manos y le preguntó a Husein si tenía dinero para pagarla. Él lo miró con desprecio ¿por qué habría de pagarte por esa alfombra? Le dijo._

_El mercader sonrió y dijo: porque no es una alfombra cualquiera…sígueme y…_

Estela dejó de hablar cuando escuchó el chirrido de la puerta. Cristian estaba allí, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta. Al parecer se había quedado escuchando aquella historia.

—¡Oh! Cristian, no sabía que estabas ahí…

—No importa. Es una buena historia —dijo él, con una sonrisa—. Aunque no sé si Dani la entenderá bien.

—¡Sí que la entiendo! —protestó el niño, con vehemencia.

Cristian se echó a reír.

Sin embargo, alguien llamó a la puerta con insistencia y su rostro se ensombreció en el acto.

Lubi se materializó en la habitación. Temblaba hasta las orejas.

—¿Quién es, Lubi?

—El señor Luciano Calanegra, el señor Eusebio Avalos y varios de sus amigos de la Unión Antimuggle están aquí. Desean hablar con usted.

—¿También está Tobías?

—Sí, señor.

Tobías había visto a Estela con anterioridad. Era poco probable que fuera a tragarse el numerito de Viviana Silbán. Que el señor Avalos no la hubiera reconocido había sido solo cuestión de suerte.

—Estela, quédate aquí —le ordenó Cristian, repentinamente preocupado.

—¿Les has invitado tú?

—No. Tengo un mal presentimiento…quédate con Daniel.

Estela se levantó y acarició los brazos de Cristian.

—Ten cuidado…—Él asintió, de forma tranquilizadora.

Ella tenía el corazón en un puño. Se veía a la legua que algo no andaba bien. Que Tobías se hubiera plantado allí sin previo aviso, no era buena señal.

Cuando Cristian descendió las escaleras, Estela le preguntó a Lubi si podía quedarse un momento con Daniel, mientras ella iba al baño.

La elfina accedió, y Estela salió al corredor.

Tenía que saber de qué hablaban ahí abajo. No era negociable.

Cuando descendió los escalones que daban al salón, con todo el sigilo posible, se cruzó con Cisne, Esmeralda y Tulipán.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —les preguntó entre susurros.

—Lo mismo que tú —respondió Tulipán—. El señor Cayado nos ha pedido que nos mantengamos alejadas. Parece que se trata de algo serio.

Estaban tratando de escuchar la conversación que tenía lugar en el interior de la sala.

—Están utilizando algún tipo de hechizo. No se oye nada —comentó Esmeralda, contrariada.

—¡Rápido! El corredor de los criados…está detrás de la pared, en la esquina norte del salón. Puede que el hechizo solo afecte a la puerta principal…—les sugirió Estela.

—¿Cómo no se nos habrá ocurrido antes? —se quejó Tulipán.

Ella abrió la marcha, y las demás la siguieron.

Entraron en el pasillo oculto y caminaron en silencio unos metros.

Tulipán pegó una oreja a la pared y Estela vio cómo sus ojos se iluminaban.

Les hizo un gesto para que la imitaran y ellas obedecieron.

—….han llegado a Toledo. Por eso hemos venido aquí. No puedes seguir escondiéndote en tu laboratorio. Necesitamos refuerzos. —Era la voz de Tobías. Había una nota de urgencia en su voz que no le pegaba nada. Parecía realmente inquieto.

—No lo entiendo ¿dices que están utilizando una especie de vibraciones que paralizan a cualquiera que tenga magia y anulan el efecto de cualquier encantamiento por un período limitado? ¿Cómo es eso posible? —Cristian parecía nervioso e intrigado a la vez.

—Han matado a treinta de los nuestros…es solo cuestión de tiempo que lleguen hasta aquí. ¡Sus propios esclavos, Cristian! ¡Los han acuchillado mientras dormían! También se llevan a todos los niños menores de once años. Tenemos que pillarlos desprevenidos y eliminarlos antes de que vuelvan a hacerlo. Deberías librarte de tus esclavas…de lo contrario, podrían convertirse en un problema.

—Son inofensivas, Tobías. Además, hay pocas posibilidades de que la resistencia vaya a llegar hasta aquí…

Tulipán, Cisne y Esmeralda cruzaron una mirada de sospecha.

Era la primera vez que oían hablar de la resistencia.

Estela empezó a sentirse un poco culpable por no haberles dicho nada.

—Eres un pusilánime —lo acusó Luciano—. Tantos años en ese laboratorio…sé que estabas cómodo en segunda fila, pero te ofrecemos un puesto en el frente. ¿Qué mayor honor puede haber?

—¿Es que lo de la gripe no fue suficiente? Yo diría que he hecho más por la causa que ninguno de vosotros…

—¡No es momento de discutir! ¡Hay que actuar! Nuestra supervivencia depende de ello…—el señor Avalos detuvo la disputa antes de que llegara a mayores.

—Tengo un hijo pequeño, Luciano. ¿Qué sugieres que haga?

—Si de verdad te importa tu hijo, te unirás a nosotros formalmente…no como colaborador, sino como miembro. Como mortífago.

Un silencio pesado siguió a aquella propuesta.

—¿No sería mas inteligente buscar la forma de…anular los efectos de esa vibración? Sabéis que no soy tan habilidoso como vosotros…no en combate directo. Pero estoy seguro de que podría ser de ayuda si…

—¿Veis? ¡Os dije que era un cobarde! —insistió Luciano.

—Luciano, tranquilízate. Lo que dice tiene sentido. Poco vamos a hacer si no podemos utilizar la magia…solo estás molesto con Cristian porque te ha levantado a tu novia.

Estela tragó saliva.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Cristian.

—Viviana Silbán lo ha dejado plantado —comentó el señor Avalos—. Habían quedado hace semanas…y no se ha presentado. Tiene un buen par de ovarios, esa Viviana. Me cae bien.

—Vi como te miraba durante el funeral…sé que os traéis algo entre manos. No te hagas el tonto —le recriminó Luciano a Cristian.

—Queremos reclutarla para la causa…su ayuda y la de su familia podría ser de utilidad. Ya que Luciano no ha podido reunirse con ella, nos preguntábamos si tú podrías pedirle que viniera. Necesitamos todo el apoyo posible. Sobre todo, después de que Medea decidiera abandonarnos de forma tan repentina. Me enteré de que estabais saliendo ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Ha sido Viviana? ¿Ella se la ha quitado de en medio? Parecía una bruja poderosa…con ese báculo feérico, podría tumbar las defensas de la resistencia.

Estela puso los ojos en blanco. Menuda película que se estaban montando.

Si Puck hubiera escuchado aquella conversación se habría muerto de la risa.

—Debido a un problema de salud, regresó a su casa, en los Pirineos. No creo que pueda unirse a nosotros.

—Oh…de modo que es cierto. Estás con ella.

—Creía que estábamos hablando de cómo íbamos a parar a la resistencia…no de mis asuntos sentimentales.

Al final a Cristian no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la propuesta.

Estela no sabía qué podía hacer para ayudarle. Estaba claro que él no quería que lo marcaran, pero si era cierto que estaba apoyando a la resistencia, entonces no importaba lo que hiciera…debía guardar las apariencias.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó él, finalmente.

—Mata a una de tus esclavas…aquí. Ahora. Todavía no te he visto acabar con ningún muggle directamente. Tenemos que saber que estás dispuesto a cumplir una orden directa. No seas vago, Cristian. ¿Dónde están?

—Están ocupadas.

—Pues llámalas. O empezaré a pensar que les tienes aprecio…y eso es poco recomendable. Si es el dinero lo que te preocupa, te pagaré lo que te hayas gastado. Venga. Si no eliges a una, las mataremos a todas —le exigió Tobías.

Estela casi podía notar la desesperación de Cristian al otro lado de la pared.

—¡Lubi! —dijo, de pronto—. Tráeme a…a Cisne. Rápido.

Cisne abrió los ojos, aterrada. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Lubi no sabía donde estaban, pero no tardaría en dar con ellas.

Tenían que pensar en algo y rápido.

—Cisne —le dijo Estela—, sigue el corredor hasta la cocina y sal por el jardín trasero. Si te subes a uno de los hipogrifos, puede que consigas escapar…

Cisne se había echado a llorar.

Estela sabía que se sentía traicionada. Había hecho lo indecible para convertirse en la favorita del amo y saber qué era lo que pretendía hacer con ella la había dejado petrificada.

Si llamaba a Puck otra vez, era muy posible que Cristian saliera mal parado. Además, había por lo que se oía, debía haber al menos seis magos en el salón. El duende era poderoso, pero no tanto.

Tenían todas las de perder.

—Cisne, escúchame…

La joven se había encogido y se había apoyado contra la pared, con las manos sobre la boca y una expresión horrorizada. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

No se iba a mover de allí. Estaba demasiado asustada.

Estela se agachó junto a Cisne y la mujer la abrazó.

¿Qué podía decir? No había forma de consolarla. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, y que estaba atrapada.

—No quiero morir…

Estela se vio catapultada hacia su pasado con aquella frase. Exactamente lo mismo que le había dicho a su padre cuando la había apuntado con la escopeta.

—No morirás —dijo Tulipán, de pronto. Todas se la quedaron mirando, sin comprender—. No lo permitiré. Mi tarea era cuidar de vosotras…no pude ayudar a Rosita. Pero a ti sí te puedo ayudar, Cisne.

—Pero… ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Mi familia está muerta. Mi hija murió por la gripe —dijo, de pronto. Nunca les había hablado de aquello. No sabían que Tulipán era madre. O que lo había sido—. Ya la he hecho esperar demasiado. Aquí no queda nada para mí.

—Tulip…—Cisne tenía el rostro arrasado en lágrimas.

A Estela se le encogió el corazón. Tulipán se iba a sacrificar por Cisne.

Aquello no podía estar pasando.

—No importa. Me alegro de haberos conocido. Sois todas maravillosas. Y ojalá podáis recuperar vuestra libertad…yo no le temo a la muerte, Cisne. Ya no.

Cisne abrazó a Tulipán y ella suspiró.

Estaba decidida.

—No estéis tristes por mí. Ya no tendré que volver a ponerme este saco apestoso…ni limpiar chimeneas. Me vendrá bien un descanso —comentó con ironía—. Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Si no, nos matarán a todas. Si Cristian se niega, primero acabarán con él, y después seguirán con vosotras, y se llevarán a Daniel. Esta es la única solución razonable.

Estela sintió una profunda admiración por Tulipán. Era sin lugar a dudas, la mujer más valiente que había conocido en toda su vida.

Tras aquella despedida, Tulipán desanduvo el camino hasta la salida del corredor y todas contuvieron la respiración mientras entraba en el salón, y se presentaba delante del grupo de mortífagos.

—Señor, he oído que busca a Cisne —dijo, con un aplomo sobrehumano. Todas contuvieron la respiración al otro lado de la pared—. Me ofrezco voluntaria para ocupar su lugar.

De nuevo, silencio.

Después, una cascada de risas.

—Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba —comentó Tobías—. ¿Sabes por qué la busca, acaso?

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Y aun así…?

—Sí. ¿Quieres que te dé un aplauso por llegar a esa conclusión?

—Tulipán…—la voz de Cristian parecía apagada, como si estuviera debatiéndose internamente entre una decisión mala y otra todavía peor.

—Vaya, tu esclava es valiente. Estúpida, pero valiente —admitió Luciano, que hasta cierto punto parecía impresionado.

—Es mi esclava más antigua. Lleva aquí casi desde el inicio de la guerra ¿Quieres decir algo, Tulipán? —La pregunta de Cristian pilló a todas desprevenidas.

Lo iba a hacer. Estaba a punto de hacerlo.

—Oh ¿Por qué iba a decir algo que nadie tiene interés en escuchar? Adelante, señor Cayado. Ninguno de sus amigos parece tener interés en conocerme, así que no perdamos más el tiempo.

—Vamos, Cristian ¿a qué esperas? —lo incitó Tobías.

Una pausa. Un par de pasos.

—_Avada Kedavra._

Estela escuchó cómo el cuerpo de Tulipán se desplomaba sobre el suelo con un golpe sordo.

Así, sin más.

Tulipán se había ido.

—¿Es suficiente? —preguntó Cristian, con voz desapasionada.

—Vaya…y yo que pensaba que la ibas a torturar primero. ¡Qué falta de entusiasmo! ¿Dónde están las otras?

—Dijiste que con una era suficiente.

—Sí, claro, pero esta se presentó voluntaria. Se ha sacrificado porque esperaba que su muerte sirviera de algo. Pero no podemos dejar que eso pase ¿verdad? Solo le estaríamos dando lo que quiere…y no será ni la mitad de divertido.

—Tobías, esta es mi casa. Yo no me divierto torturando, tengo cosas mejores que hacer con mi tiempo. Deja ya de darme órdenes. Solo decidme a dónde tengo que ir y me presentaré allí. ¿Dónde está la resistencia?

—Cerca, en cuanto tengamos más detalles te avisaremos —respondió el señor Avalos—. Vámonos, Tobías. Ya tendrás tiempo de divertirte cuando demos con la resistencia. Cristian no va a tu casa y te pide que te deshagas de tus propiedades así por las buenas, no seas maleducado.

Y dicho esto, se desaparecieron.

Estela, Cisne y Esmeralda se quedaron frías, en medio del corredor.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí como sea —dijo Esmeralda, con un ligero temblor en la voz—. O acabarán matándonos a todas.


	17. La Resistencia

**La Resistencia**

Cristian estaba pálido como la cera. Estela había tenido que hacer acopio de todo su valor para entrar en el salón.

El cuerpo de Tulipán seguía allí, sobre la alfombra persa que decoraba el suelo de la estancia.

El señor Cayado no se movió. Se sujetaba la cara con las manos y tenía los ojos cerrados.

Estela avanzó con cierta indecisión y se arrodilló junto a Tulipán. Tenia la mirada perdida, pero no había llorado. Se había mantenido firme hasta el último momento. Estela le cerró los ojos.

—Tenéis que iros…. debéis marcharos antes de que sea tarde —dijo. La voz le temblaba ligeramente y siguió sin alzar la vista hacia Estela—. Tendría que haberlo previsto…he sido un estúpido. —El rostro de Cristian se quebró en un gritó de rabia y se golpeó la cabeza.

Estela no sabía qué hacer, pero optó por la opción más razonable.

Pedir ayuda.

—¡Lubi!

La elfina se apareció en la sala. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y los dedos en carne viva.

—¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!—exclamó Estela.

—Lubi no quería obedecer, esclava Estela. Lubi sabía que el amo no quería que lo hiciera…y por eso se retrasó…pero Lubi ha tenido que golpearse las manos con una puerta por desobedecer una orden.

Tenía los ojos llorosos.

Estela rodeó a la elfina con los brazos.

—Gracias, Lubi. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado… ¿me ayudas a llevar a Tulipán hasta el jardín?

Cristian no dijo nada. Seguía demasiado conmocionado por lo que acababa de suceder.

Esmeralda había acompañado a Cisne hasta su habitación, ya que estaba totalmente desconsolada.

Daniel se reunió con Estela justo cuando regresaba del jardín. Para ser tan pequeño siempre parecía darse cuenta de cuándo había sucedido algo malo.

—¿Por qué papá no me habla? Está sentado en la butaca y casi no se mueve.

Estela suspiró y se agachó junto al pequeño.

—Daniel…no sé cómo decirte esto, pero…tu papá está muy triste. Unos amigos suyos quieren hacernos pupa a las otras chicas y a mí, y tenemos que marcharnos. No será por mucho tiempo ¿de acuerdo? Lubi cuidará de vosotros.

Daniel gimoteó. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—No…no te vayas —dijo Daniel. Y se colgó del cuello de Estela—. Dijiste que no te ibas a ir —dijo, entre sollozos.

—Daniel, no lo entiendes…es importante.

—¡No! —dijo y se aferró a ella con fuerza—. No quiero que te vayas.

Estela también tuvo que hacer un soberano esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar. Ella también le había cogido muchísimo cariño y aquella situación le resultaba muy dura. Pero sabia que no podían permanecer allí mucho más tiempo.

—Yo tampoco quiero irme, Dani. Pero a veces, cuando queremos mucho a alguien, tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos gustan. Volveremos a vernos pronto ¿de acuerdo? Ahora necesito que cuides de tu papá y que te portes muy bien con Lubi. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Él se limpió la nariz con la manga y se sorbió los mocos.

Al final asintió.

Ella le sonrió con cierta lástima.

—Nos quedaremos hasta mañana por la mañana. Solo una noche más. Tenemos que hacer algo importante antes de marcharnos.

—¿Terminarás el cuento de las tres Maravillas? No lo acabaste.

Tenía razón. Aunque no se sentía con fuerzas en aquel momento. Solo quería encerrarse en su cuarto y fingir que no había ocurrido nada malo. Que todo había sido producto de su imaginación…que abriría los ojos y tendría de nuevo quince años, que estaría en su casa, que sus padres estarían desayunando en la cocina antes de ir trabajar, y que sus hermanos Celia y Sebastián estarían peleándose por entrar al cuarto de baño.

Echaba de menos hasta los terribles exámenes de matemáticas del profesor Ortega y sus broncas monumentales cada vez que alguien llegaba tarde a clase.

Y pensar que, durante mucho tiempo, aprobar el curso había sido casi su única preocupación…

Enterraron a Tulipán en el jardín. Cristian guardó un respetuoso silencio durante aquel funeral improvisado. Desde lo ocurrido, era como si una barrera de hielo se hubiera levantado entre él y las chicas…y no era para menos. Ellas no sabían que él estaba apoyando a la resistencia, y tampoco sabían que matar a Tulipán había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había tenido que hacer. Creían que había apoyado la creación de la gripe y que, aunque no era de los peores supremacistas, no dejaba de serlo por el hecho de no ser un hombre violento.

Nadie sabía la persona que se escondía tras aquella fachada y él solo se había mostrado sincero con Estela, por temor a que sus conocidos lo averiguaran.

Ella quería hablar con Esmeralda y Cisne, pero sabía que era el propio Cristian quien tendría que contarles la verdad.

Las chicas se habían pasado los últimos años convencidas de que trabajaban para un hombre cuya moralidad dejaba bastante que desear y habían aceptado aquella situación porque no les quedaba otro remedio.

Pero después de lo que habían escuchado, parecían estar dispuestas a arriesgar sus vidas con tal de huir de aquella casa.

—Cristian, por favor…tienes que decírselo.

—No es necesario —dijo. Estela iba a protestar, pero él continuó—. Os ayudaré a escapar…eso debería ser suficiente. Todavía no sé donde está la resistencia, solo me comunico con un intermediario. Pero cuando lo sepa iré a buscaros y os llevaré hasta ella. Hasta entonces, creo que lo mejor será que os escondáis. Lubi os preparará comida suficiente para que podáis aguantar las tres durante unos meses…y yo levantaré protecciones mágicas a vuestro alrededor. Lubi y yo seremos los únicos que sabremos donde encontraros. Estaréis a salvo mientras no salgáis de allí.

—Pero… ¿por qué no venís con nosotras? —Cristian abandonó su expresión grave y le acarició una mejilla con ternura.

—No creas que no me gustaría…pero no podría seguir desviando suministros del hospital ni información a la resistencia. La Unión me hará miembro de forma oficial muy pronto. No puedo abandonar ahora. —Acto seguido sujetó a Estela por los hombros—. Te lo debo a ti…y se lo debo a toda la gente que murió por mi culpa.

—Cristian…—Estela no pudo evitar que una lágrima silenciosa rodara por su mejilla. Al final, lo abrazó y enterró la cara en su pecho—. Ten muchísimo cuidado. Y no te arriesgues a lo tonto, por favor.

—Si algo me ocurriera, Estela…

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo, Cristian.

—Pero, aún así…pídele ayuda a Puck para que os ayude a buscar a los miembros de la resistencia. Si queréis sobrevivir tenéis que dar con ellos.

—¿Y Daniel?

—Tendría que quedarse con mis padres. Son muy…anticuados, pero es su familia. Aun así, en caso de que ellos no pudieran hacerse cargo ¿te quedarías con él, Estela?

Ella meditó la propuesta durante un segundo, y finalmente, asintió.

Él la abrazó de nuevo y permanecieron así durante un rato, disfrutando de la compañía mutua. Ese sería el último día que pasarían juntos, y no tenían ni idea de si volverían a verse.

Al final, se separaron y el señor Cayado llamó a Lubi para que ayudara a las chicas a empacar.

Por la noche, Estela fue a acostar a Daniel, como todos los días. Aquello ya se había convertido en parte de su rutina, y había llegado a disfrutar de aquellos ratos a solas.

Aunque el niño tenía sus defectos, como cualquiera, Estela seguía pensando que era maravilloso. Lo iba a echar mucho de menos.

—¿Me cuentas el final de la historia? —insistió.

Estela suspiró y apoyó un codo sobre el colchón. No podía negarse. No sabía si tendría otra oportunidad de contársela. Así que, a pesar de que se sentía bastante abatida, decidió sumergirse de nuevo en ese pequeño mundo imaginario que ambos compartían.

—_Sígueme y te lo mostraré_—_ le dijo el mercader. Husein lo acompañó a un almacén donde guardaba cientos de alfombras persas…sí, tan bonitas como esa que tienes en el salón. El hombre depositó la alfombra en el suelo y dijo, en voz alta:_

—_¡Elévate! ¡Eléeevateee! _

_Y la alfombra se levantó varios centímetros del suelo. Era una alfombra mágica._

_Husein abrió los ojos como platos y dijo:_

—_¿Cincuenta monedas de oro? Vale hasta la última de ellas ¡por descontado!_

—¿Una alfombra voladora? —preguntó Daniel—. Hay muchas. ¿Qué tiene esa de especial? Seguro que él tenía cientos en su castillo…

«Me salió exigente el niño…» pensó Estela. Había olvidado que habían quedado en que Husein también era mago. Pues vaya.

Se rascó la barbilla mientras buscaba la forma de arreglar la historia.

—¡Ah! Pero, esa no era una alfombra voladora normal…. era mucho más rápida que cualquier alfombra mágica. Podía recorrer todo el desierto en una noche. Y podía…encontrar el camino correcto, aunque su dueño no lo conociera.

—¡Oh! ¡Pues sí que era especial! —exclamó Daniel, encantado con aquella idea.

Menos mal que Daniel no había oído hablar del GPS.

«Ya se me estaban agotando los recursos.» Se dijo Estela, divertida.

_Cuando Husein sacó la bolsa con los galeones, aparecieron varios hombres en el almacén. Habían desenvainado sus espadas._

_Husein los miró con sospecha._

—_¿Qué sucede?_ —_preguntó._

—_Oh, nada…solo te robaremos y te haremos desaparecer. Entiéndelo…no sería bueno para nuestro negocio. Esa alfombra es muy valiosa._

_Entonces, el mercader les dio la orden y dijo:_

—_¡Acabad con él!_

_Pero Husein extrajo la espada de su funda y uno a uno, desvió todos los cuchillos que los hombres le lanzaban. _

Estela se levantó y empezó a hacer eses con la mano en el aire, a toda velocidad.

—¿Y por qué no usó su varita? —preguntó Daniel.

—Eh…porque la había perdido durante su viaje.

—Ah. Vaya…qué despistado.

—Sí. Había olvidado hasta dónde había dejado su caballo. Husein era muy muy despistado.

Daniel se echó a reír.

_Al final Husein le arrebató la alfombra al mercader y salió corriendo a través del mercado, tirando a su paso varios tenderetes y cajas repletas de fruta._

_Los hombres del mercader lo persiguieron y empezaron a gritar: ¡Ladrón! ¡Ladrón!_

_Todo el mundo se lo quedó mirando, pero el príncipe siguió corriendo, hasta que tropezó y se le cayó la alfombra al suelo._

_La alfombra se agitó y la gente gritó asustada._

—_¡Cogedle! ¡Que no escape!_

Entonces Estela cogió una manta, la tiró al suelo y se subió encima. Daniel se había arrodillado y se había inclinado tanto hacia adelante, a causa del entusiasmo, que parecía que hasta él estaba a punto de salir flotando.

No le quitaba los ojos de encima, y Estela contuvo la risa. Hasta ella se lo estaba pasando en grande, y por un instante había conseguido olvidar lo que había ocurrido solo unas horas atrás.

Apartó aquel pensamiento de su mente como pudo y siguió con la historia.

_Husein saltó sobre la alfombra y la gente se apartó de su camino. Pero uno de sus perseguidores consiguió subirse a ella también._

_Ambos desenvainaron sus espadas y comenzaron un duelo salvaje…_

_La alfombra se elevó en el aire y se internó en el cañón rocoso que salía de la ciudad. Era un pasadizo sinuoso y la alfombra serpenteaba en el aire, a toda velocidad, mientras los dos hombres se lanzaban estocadas y trataban de herirse con sus espadas._

Estela brincó de un lado a otro, como si estuviera luchando contra un fantasma. Daniel saltó de la cama, cogió una pluma que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche y se subió a la manta.

—¡Yo soy Husein! ¡Soy el mejor espadachín del reino!

—¡Ríndete! ¡Devuélveme la alfombra, ladrón! —exclamó ella con una voz grave, como si estuviera imitando a un villano de película. Y movió el brazo como si estuviera intentando darle con una espada imaginaria.

—¡No soy un ladrón! ¡Soy un príncipe! —gritó Daniel, y fingió que clavaba la pluma en el estómago de Estela.

Ella fingió que la había dejado malherida y rodó hacia un lado de la alfombra, con un lamento melodramático.

—¡Sí! ¡La alfombra es mía! ¡He ganado!

_Husein venció a su enemigo y consiguió huir en su alfombra super-rápida._

_Se reunió con sus hermanos en el mismo lugar en el que se habían separado y los tres les enseñaron a los demás lo que habían encontrado._

—_Está claro que MI objeto es el más valioso _—_dijo Ahmed, con chulería._

—_¿Una fruta? _—_inquirió Alí, con desprecio—. Yo tengo un catalejo que puede mostrarte cualquier cosa que desees ver— luego miró a Husein y le dijo—: ¿Y tú qué traes? ¿Una alfombra vieja? Padre se sentirá decepcionado._

—_¡Enséñame ese catalejo! —le pidió Ahmed a su hermano. Se lo quitó, se lo puso en el ojo y dijo—: ¡Quiero ver a padre!_

_Y el catalejo se lo mostró. El rostro de Ahmed palideció._

—_Oh, no…padre está enfermo_. _¿Qué vamos a hacer? Con mi manzana podría curarle, pero jamás llegaremos a tiempo _—_se lamentó._

—_¡Sí que podemos! —dijo Husein. Y desplegó la alfombra—. Podemos ir los tres juntos._

_Y así, por primera vez, los tres hermanos se pusieron de acuerdo y aprendieron a trabajar en equipo. _

_Cuando llegaron al palacio, su padre probó la manzana de la vida y recuperó la salud. Gracias a ella, vivió varios años más y pudo escoger a un heredero._

_Ahmed, que había demostrado que tenía conciencia y vocación de líder, sería el rey tras su muerte._

_Alí, el pequeño, se casó con su amada Fátima, una hermosa princesa de un reino vecino, y se convirtió en el almirante más poderoso de todos los mares, gracias a su catalejo mágico._

_Y, por último, Husein compró una varita nueva y se convirtió en un famoso explorador, porque con su alfombra mágica podía llegar casi a cualquier parte. Un día llegó a una tierra exótica y desconocida, al norte, detrás de las montañas nevadas del Himalaya, y allí conoció a una hermosa bruja, cautiva en una torre debido a un poderoso hechizo. Husein se enamoró al instante de ella y pensó en la forma de rescatarla…. pero esa es otra historia._

Terminó.

Daniel sustituyó una amplia sonrisa por un mohín muy divertido. Estela se sentía como Sherezade.

—Y la próxima vez que nos veamos, te contaré la historia de cómo lo consiguió…

—No es justo —se quejó él—. ¡Cuéntame otra!

—La próxima vez que nos veamos. Vamos, a la cama —dijo ella, y le dio una breve cachetada.

Él obedeció y se metió en la cama.

Ella le hizo una croqueta con las mantas y él soltó una carcajada. Después le dio un beso en la frente.

—Buenas noches, mi príncipe.

Cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación, se topó con Cristian. Al parecer había vuelto a hacer lo mismo que aquella mañana. Eso de espiarla a escondidas se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre.

—Os escuché gritar en la habitación y vine a ver qué pasaba…me ha gustado la historia. No la había oído antes. Y parece que a él también. Aunque…ese final ha sido un poco cruel. No me esperaba eso de ti, señorita.

—Ya ves. Acabas de descubrir mi lado oscuro. —Estela trató de sonreír, pero no pudo evitar un gesto de pena.

Cristian la tomó de la mano.

—Ven conmigo —le pidió y emprendieron el camino hacia su cuarto.

Cristian se quitó la ropa y ella lo imitó.

Se metieron en la cama y él la rodeó con los brazos, de forma casi posesiva.

—¿Qué…qué consejo le dio el monje a Ahmed? —le preguntó él, de pronto, mientras le acariciaba el vientre con la mano.

Ella se estremeció.

—¿De verdad me lo tienes que preguntar justo ahora? —se quejó. Él la observó con un ligero aire juguetón en la mirada.

Estela supuso que después de lo de aquel día, necesitaba distraerse.

Y ella tampoco quería recordar su última noche con Cristian como algo doloroso.

—Le dijo que…el mundo era un lugar lleno de maldad y de oscuridad, y que solo había dos formas de lidiar con ellas. La primera era la opción fácil…y la equivocada. Aceptarlo sin más y formar parte de ese mundo. La segunda, era mucho más difícil…pero correcta. Luchar, y reconocer a aquellos que no son malvados. Ayudarles, aún a riesgo de irte con las manos vacías y no lograr tu propósito.

Cristian se la quedó mirando fijamente y le acarició los labios con la mano.

—La segunda es la más difícil, cierto. Pero —dijo, y le dio un beso—, yo no pienso irme con las manos vacías.

Después sonrió y se tumbó encima de Estela.

Ella lo abrazó y le acarició la espalda mientras él se movía sobre ella. Trató de guardar en su mente del calor de su piel, el tacto suave y poderoso de los músculos de su espalda…esa colonia tan peculiar que hacía que se le detuviera el corazón.

No sabía cuándo, ni cómo, pero había acabado perdidamente enamorada de ese hombre. Cisne y Esmeralda podían decir lo que quisieran. Ella había encontrado la felicidad en el lugar más insospechado de todos, y no iba a permitir que se la arrebatasen unos cuantos comentarios insidiosos.

Unas horas después, cuando el sueño estaba a punto de vencerla, Estela sintió una especie de pulso electromagnético. Se le erizó el vello de los brazos y alzó la cabeza, aturdida.

Una luz azulada cubría la estancia…una luz que se filtraba por la ventana y parecía acariciar la superficie de la sala, como un escáner gigante.

Cristian gimió.

Estela se giró hacia él y se apartó al ver un gesto de horror en su rostro.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Él volvió a gruñir. No podía moverse.

Estela le palpó las mejillas, asustada.

—¿Cristian? ¡Cristian!

Tras comprobar que, a pesar de todo, podía respirar, saltó de la cama, se puso el camisón y miró a través del cristal.

Había un grupo de personas vestidas de negro en el jardín. Varios hipogrifos se revolvían atrapados bajo una especie de redes que emitían destellos eléctricos.

¿Quiénes eran aquellos intrusos? No parecían mortífagos, eso desde luego. Había varios camiones de aspecto militar junto a la entrada de la vivienda y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Un estallido resonó en la planta baja y Estela supo enseguida que estaban en peligro.

Habían tirado la puerta abajo.

Unas voces se escucharon con meridiana claridad, y reverberaron por los corredores de la casa, a pesar de la lejanía.

—¡Alto! ¡Que nadie se mueva!

Era la Resistencia.


	18. Inocentes y culpables

**Inocentes y culpables**

Estela llamó a Lubi, pero la elfina no acudió. Debía de haberse quedado paralizada, igual que Cristian.

Desesperada, intentó empujarlo y hacerlo rodar hasta el suelo para ocultarlo debajo de la cama.

Unos pasos se aproximaron a la carrera al dormitorio, y Esmeralda y Cisne entraron en la habitación.

—¡Rápido! ¡Ayudadme a meterlo debajo de la cama! —les pidió.

Ellas se la quedaron mirando con un gesto difícil de interpretar. Cisne seguía totalmente seria, y Esmeralda parecía estar debatiéndose internamente entre ayudar a Estela y…no hacer nada.

—Chicas…por favor —les suplicó.

Varios pasos y unas voces reverberaron a través del pasillo y Estela consiguió bajar a Cristian, que cayó a plomo sobre la alfombra y gruñó, dolorido.

—Estela, déjalo. No vas a conseguir nada…sabes lo que va a pasar. Cuanto antes lo aceptes, mejor —le dijo Esmeralda.

Un grito llamó la atención de Cisne, cuyo rostro insensible pareció recuperar la expresividad de golpe.

—¡Amelia! —Era la voz de un chico—. ¡Amelia!

—¿Derek? ¿De verdad eres tú? —preguntó Cisne, que se había asomado a través del umbral de la puerta.

Estela vio como un hombre alto y bien formado, de cabello negro azabache, llegaba hasta ellas, a la carrera.

Iba vestido de negro, y un rifle de asalto colgaba de una correa, sobre uno de sus hombros.

El rifle se le escurrió y golpeó el suelo con un sonido metálico.

Cisne, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas se abalanzó sobre él y el hombre la sujetó entre sus brazos como si apenas pudiera creer que aquello estuviera ocurriendo realmente. Como si temiera que Cisne se fuera a evaporar en cualquier momento.

—Amelia… ¿de verdad eres tú? Cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí, casi no me lo podía creer.

—¡Estás vivo! ¡Creía que no volvería a verte! —Sollozó ella, y le acarició el cabello, como si quisiera comprobar que de verdad era quien ella creía—. Tienes una cicatriz en la mejilla. Te sienta…bien.

Entonces Estela cayó en la cuenta. Derek era el prometido de Cisne…por lo visto, estaba vivo y era miembro activo de la resistencia. Estela no tenía ni idea de que el verdadero nombre de Cisne era Amelia. No sabía si había sido ella quien se lo había cambiado, o había sido idea del señor Cayado.

Otros tres individuos cruzaron el corredor y se reunieron con Derek. Llevaban puestos unos pasamontañas y llevaban sus armas bien sujetas entre las manos, preparados para evitar cualquier tipo de ataque.

Estela estaba aterrada.

Había deseado el triunfo de la resistencia desde que le habían hablado de ella, pero no había sido plenamente consciente, hasta ese momento, de que aquellas personas podían no ser demasiado benevolentes con Cristian. Iban armados y eran peligrosos.

No tenía ni idea de lo que iban a hacer con él. O con Daniel.

—¿Ese es el cerdo que te compró? —preguntó Derek, de pronto, cuando consiguió apartar la vista de Cisne—. Voy a matar a ese hijo de…

Cisne le sujetó por el jersey oscuro y trató de empujarlo hacia atrás.

—¡Espera, Derek! Escúchame…

—Va a lamentar haberte puesto la mano encima…

Derek no la escuchó, la apartó de él y caminó hacia Cristian, que yacía en el suelo, inmóvil e indefenso.

El hombre iba a propinarle una patada en la cara, pero Estela se tiró al suelo y utilizó su cuerpo como escudo humano.

—Quítate de en medio, idiota…—le ordenó Derek, con un evidente tono de peligro, y desenfundó un cuchillo que llevaba en la cadera—. No le debes nada. Eres libre, ya no lo necesitas. Le rebanaré el gaznate y todo habrá terminado…vamos, no me lo pongas más difícil.

—¡Por encima de mi cadáver! ¡No permitiré que le hagáis daño! ¡Apoya a la resistencia!

Derek tiró de ella hacia atrás, y ella le propinó una patada en una espinilla, pero como llevaba protecciones lo único que consiguió fue hacerse daño en el pie.

Por toda respuesta, Derek le puso la hoja del cuchillo en el cuello.

—Apártate —le ordenó de nuevo. Estela sintió el mordisco del acero en el cuello y un hilillo de sangre caliente rodó por su cuello.

No se movió.

Entonces fue cuando Esmeralda y Cisne reaccionaron y atraparon los brazos de Derek.

—¡Quieto! ¡Por favor! ¡Es amiga nuestra!

—Derek, espera. —Una mujer entró en la habitación y los otros miembros de la resistencia se apartaron con cierta reverencia. Parecía ser la jefa. O como mínimo alguien que ostentaba cierta autoridad.

—Apoya a la resistencia…—dijo Estela, con el rostro arrasado en lágrimas—. Tenéis que creerme…

—Estela, cariño, recapacita…. él solo te ha utilizado. No es un buen hombre —le dijo Cisne—. Te habría matado a ti también si sus amigos se lo hubieran pedido… no se merece ni una sola de tus lágrimas.

Estela entendía que Cisne estuviera molesta con Cristian. Si Tulipán no hubiera decidido ocupar su lugar, ahora sería ella quien estaría enterrada en el jardín. Pero siguió interponiéndose entre el señor Cayado y Derek.

—¡No! ¡Era una tapadera! ¡Os lo juro! ¡Yo era la única que lo sabía! ¡No quería contároslo porque era peligroso!

Hasta a ella le parecía que aquella súplica era poco más que un ruego insensato. La pataleta de una cría ingenua. No tenía ni una sola prueba a parte de su palabra. Y todos pensaban que tenía síndrome de Estocolmo.

La mujer que acababa de llegar se quitó el pasamontañas y Estela se la quedó mirando, anonadada.

—¿Patricia?

Ella se aproximó y se quedó mirando un rato a Cristian, y después a Estela, como si estuviera tratando de decidirse.

—¡Déjame acabar con él, Patricia! —le pidió Derek. Era tanta la ira que se desprendía de sus ojos que su aspecto angelical casi había desaparecido.

—Estela…no tenemos constancia de que apoye a la resistencia.

—Por favor, Patricia…alguien tiene que conocerlo. Dijo que trataba con un intermediario…que suministraba material del hospital a la resistencia de forma encubierta…. te lo suplico, Patricia. No le hagáis daño. Es un buen hombre.

—¿Qué hacemos, Patricia? ¿Nos lo llevamos? —preguntó uno de aquellos desconocidos.

—Sí…será mejor asegurarnos. —Patricia sacó una jeringuilla del bolsillo—. Lo sedaremos y nos lo llevaremos al cuartel general. Que sea el escuadrón mágico el que se encargue de él.

—¡Patricia! ¿es que no te das cuenta? La pobre chica ha perdido el juicio… ¿no creerás de verdad lo que dice? —insistió Derek.

—Conozco a Estela. Es una vieja amiga.

—A saber lo que le habrá hecho ese tío para que se comporte como una perra en celo…le habrá administrado una de esas pociones del demonio…—comentó Derek. Había vuelto a guardar el cuchillo, pero no parecía muy dispuesto a seguir las órdenes de Patricia.

—Derek, ya conoces el procedimiento. Deja de darme la brasa. Sé lo que hago. Si se demuestra que es culpable, podrás hacer lo que quieras con él. Hasta entonces, tendrás que aguantarte. Has recuperado a Amelia ¿qué más quieres?

—Esto no quedará así. Eres demasiado blanda con ellos…

—¿Qué hacemos con el crío? —preguntó otro hombre.

—Lo llevaremos con los demás —dijo. Después volvió a mirar a Estela—. Vamos, déjale. Si lo que dices es cierto, pronto lo descubriremos.

Estela no se fiaba de ellos y siguió pegada a Cristian.

—¿Cómo sé que no lo mataréis en cuanto me aleje de él?

—Estela, por favor. Sé razonable.

—¡No! —Estela no sabía qué hacer—. Marchaos. Dejad que me quede con él y con Daniel.

—¿Qué? ¡De eso ni hablar! He movido cielo y tierra para encontrarte, y no pienso dejarte aquí. Tú vienes con nosotros. ¡Eres libre, Estela! ¡Por fin podrás volver con los tuyos!

—Patricia, tienes que mantenerla alejada de ellos…está claro que el cautiverio ha afectado a su capacidad de raciocinio. Ya lo hemos visto antes… —comentó Derek, y tomó de la mano a Cisne.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Ahora ellos son mi familia, os guste o no —protestó Estela, con los ojos enrojecidos—. Y no voy a permitir que les hagáis daño.

Los dos desconocidos con pasamontañas intentaron acercarse al señor Cayado otra vez, que seguía observándolos y gruñía de forma esporádica, incapaz de moverse.

—¡No lo toquéis!

Patricia gruñó, molesta, y sacó una pistola.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Estela, asustada.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

Patricia alzó la pistola y la golpeó en la frente con la culata.

El impacto fue tan certero, que Estela perdió el conocimiento justo antes de impactar contra el suelo.

Se despertó varias horas después, con un soberano dolor de cabeza. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la iluminación de los fluorescentes, Estela se percató de que estaba tumbada sobre un colchón y tapada con una manta de esas que repartían en los aviones. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba dentro de lo que parecía una especie de receptáculo de paredes grises y lisas, como una de esas instalaciones típicas de un campamento militar. En aquella sala había varias literas de metal, decoración ínfima, un cuarto de baño sencillo y un armario de tela, de tipo portátil. El ambiente era aséptico y artificial…la puerta también era de plástico blanco y no había más que una pequeña ventana, demasiado alta como para poder mirar a través de ella sin subirse a una silla.

Estela se levantó y reparó en que todavía llevaba puesto el camisón. Sobre la cama de en frente habían dejado unos vaqueros, una sencilla camiseta negra y unas zapatillas de deporte.

Antes de cambiarse de ropa, se metió en el baño y miró su rostro en el espejo que colgaba de la pared.

Tenía un chichón en la frente a juego con su marca de nacimiento. Vaya cuadro.

Sus ojeras parecían haberse estirado y, en general, tenía un aspecto horrible. La herida de su cuello todavía estaba manchada de sangre reseca. Desde luego, los cuidados médicos en aquel campamento parecían haberse relajado mucho.

Se dio una ducha, se puso la ropa que le habían dejado y se anudó el pelo en una improvisada trenza.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se ponía ropa normal, que hasta se sentía extraña con un atuendo tan corriente. En circunstancias normales habría dado cualquier cosa por quitarse el saco de lana, que le picaba y le raspaba cuando se movía. Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan…ajena? Los vaqueros le quedaban un poco grandes, pero la camiseta era bastante larga y casi no se notaba.

Las zapatillas, afortunadamente, eran de su número. Ella habría escogido algo un poco más colorido, pero al menos, ya no parecía una salchicha con piernas.

Por un instante, creyó que la puerta estaría cerrada con llave, pero al girar el pomo, se abrió sin oponer resistencia.

Al abandonar la habitación se encontró en un pasillo. Había varias puertas numeradas a lo largo de aquel corredor, que solo estaba adornado con algún que otro cartel con instrucciones breves, algún plano del lugar, y algunos extintores. Después de ojear uno de esos carteles, decidió que iba por buen camino.

El parpadeo de los fluorescentes la desconcertó durante un rato. El sonido vibrante de la electricidad inundaba aquel receptáculo y todo olía a plástico, a goma y a pintura.

Todo aquello que antes le resultaba habitual, en aquel momento le resultaba terriblemente molesto. Sabía que estaba de regreso en el mundo muggle y aun así se sentía fuera de lugar, como si una vez más la hubieran obligado a abandonar el lugar que consideraba su hogar.

Quizás Derek tenía razón cuando decía que había perdido el juicio. Pero no se sentía cómoda en aquel ambiente, frío y artificial, y eso no cambiaría en un par de días. Diablos, llevaba sin ver un enchufe prácticamente cuatro años. Y ya no digamos un horno, un teléfono móvil o un coche. En resumen, se sentía como en otro planeta.

Cuando salió, un sol de justicia la obligó a hacer pantalla con la mano. Con ojos llorosos, pudo comprobar que había unos cien o doscientos receptáculos como aquel en el que había despertado; unos más grandes que otros, y varios toldos con colores de camuflaje se alzaban sobre hileras de mesas y sillas de plástico. Un grupo de personas estaba tomándose una cerveza y jugando a las cartas debajo de uno de aquellos cenadores y no se fijaron en ella. Sus voces se escuchaban parcialmente amortiguadas debido al estruendo de varios generadores, dispuestos en distintos lugares del recinto.

El terreno estaba cubierto de piedrecitas…la explanada en la que se encontraba el campamento estaba rodeada por una especie de vallado de metal de varios metros de altura, como si se encontrara dentro de Parque Jurásico. En un aparcamiento cercano pudo ver varios vehículos militares, y cerca de allí, un segundo edificio de mayor tamaño, vigilado por unos hombres que vestían unas sencillas túnicas grises.

Algo le decía que Cristian estaba allí dentro, pero era evidente que nadie la dejaría entrar.

Unas voces cercanas atrajeron su atención y Estela ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa.

Un grupo de unos veinte niños y niñas de edades diferentes estaba jugando a la pelota en un improvisado campo de fútbol delimitado por banderines, no muy lejos de allí.

Había también varios bancos apilados unos sobre otros, que hacían las veces de gradas.

Estela caminó hacia allí. Por su forma de vestir, era difícil decir si eran magos, o muggles. Todos llevaban los típicos uniformes de cualquier colegio privado, de tela oscura y chaquetillas grises.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, reparó en un niño rubio y enfurruñado, sentado sobre aquellas gradas improvisadas.

Era Daniel.

Estela se aproximó, casi corriendo, y le llamó.

Él alzo la vista y el rostro se le iluminó. Saltó de la grada, y corrió hacia ella.

—¡Estela! —exclamó. Se colgó de su cuello y enterró la cabecita en el hueco de su hombro, con un gimoteo.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y después lo examinó con cuidado.

—Daniel… ¿estás bien? ¿te han hecho daño?

Él negó y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta.

—Se han llevado a papá. No sé dónde está Lubi…tengo miedo, Estela.

—¿Has visto a Esmeralda? ¿O a Cisne?

—No. Quiero irme a casa…no me gusta estar aquí —dijo.

Estela quería decirle que pronto volverían, y que todo iba a salir bien. Pero ni si quiera ella estaba segura de eso, así que prefirió no decir nada.

Mientras hablaban, la pelota rodó hasta ellos y Dani se la quedó mirando, con indecisión.

Uno de los chicos más mayores, de unos doce años y pelo castaño, se acercó un poco, y dijo:

—¡Eh, llorica! ¡Pásame la pelota! Sabes chutar, ¿no?

Daniel frunció el ceño.

—¡No soy llorica! —protestó.

El otro niño sonrió, burlón.

—Tu papá está en la caseta de los magos malos ¿verdad? ¿Por eso estás llorando? Seguro que es un mortífago.

—¡Mi papá no es un mortífago! —dijo, furioso. Estela tuvo que sujetarle de la chaquetilla para que no se liara a puñetazos con el otro niño. Por un instante temió que volviera a lanzarle alguna explosión, pero afortunadamente, no pasó nada.

—¡Sí que lo es! ¡Por eso no quieres jugar con nosotros!

Estela, cansada de aquella discusión, intervino y le paró los pies al abusón. Los demás niños se habían acercado a ellos.

—Oye tú, déjale en paz. O me llevo la pelota. —Ellos protestaron, con un vehemente «Noooo». —. ¿Quién está cuidando de vosotros?

—La profe está dentro…—dijo el abusón, y señaló con la cabeza hacia una caseta amarilla, no muy lejos de allí. Luego recogió la pelota y la chutó hacia la portería improvisada. Los demás niños salieron corriendo y el corrito se dispersó.

Estela tomó a Daniel de la mano y fueron hasta la caseta. Allí había una mujer vestida con una túnica verde. Estaba ordenando unos papeles y una pluma flotaba junto a su hombro derecho. La bruja estaba absorta en su tarea y tardó un rato en reparar en su presencia.

—¡Ay! Disculpa, no te oí llegar. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Se han vuelto a pelear? —Estela abrió la boca, pero ella siguió hablando. Parecía la clase de mujer que no callaba ni debajo del agua—. No sé quién fue el iluminado que propuso juntar a niños magos y muggles en la misma clase…si son sangre media, o hijos de muggles, se adaptan bien…pero ¿hijos de mortífagos? —Meneó la cabeza con reprobación—. No es buena idea. Y los niños no-magos los tratan como si tuvieran viruela de dragón. Pero, bueno. Es normal ¿no? La mayoría perdieron a sus padres por culpa de los padres de esos niños, así que…

—Pues…—empezó Estela, cuando la mujer paró para respirar. Era la primera vez que se cruzaba con una bruja que no fuera supremacista y no sabía muy bien qué decir—. El niño de pelo castaño, el alto, se estaba metiendo con Daniel.

—Oh, el pobre Rodrigo…no sé qué hacer con él. Cuando empezó la guerra un grupo de mortífagos entró en su casa y mató a toda su familia. Él se había escondido en un armario y a nadie se le ocurrió mirar allí. Se encontró los cuerpos de sus padres en medio del salón…con todo el suelo cubierto de sangre. Pobrecillo. Los había tapado con una mantita cuando llegaron nuestros aurores…le cuesta mucho coger confianza cuando se trata de nuevos alumnos. Pero no es un niño malo.

Mientras hablaban, Patricia se personó en la clase y se cruzó de brazos, malhumorada.

—Vaya por Dios. Mina, te dije que no quería que Estela se acercase a Daniel. Necesita alejarse de su…familia de acogida, una temporada.

—Oh… ¿ella es la famosa Estela? No lo sabía —dijo, y por toda respuesta, tiró de Daniel. Él se resistió.

—¡No! ¡Quiero quedarme con Estela! —gritó.

—¿A qué viene esa insistencia en mantenerlo alejado de mí? Está solo y asustado, Patricia. Y ¿A dónde habéis llevado a Cristian?

—Ven conmigo. Hablaremos del tema con calma, pero no aquí. Y suelta al niño. No eres su madre, Estela. No es tu responsabilidad.

—Si no está su padre, _sí_ es mi responsabilidad. Y tú no eres quién para decirme si puedo pasar el rato con él, o no.

—Esto es por tu bien, Estela. Llevas demasiado tiempo con ellos…no es sano. Tienes que alejarte una temporada de todo lo que te recuerde a tus años de cautiverio para poder ver las cosas con claridad. Si después de un tiempo sigues sintiendo lo mismo, no me opondré. Pero necesito que te muestres razonable…sobre todo cuando vayas a testificar. No queremos correr riesgos. Los criminales tendrán que pagar por lo que han hecho. Es habitual que un rehén sienta…afecto por su captor si no lo han tratado muy mal. Y podrían negarse a testificar. Tenemos que evitar que eso suceda en la medida de lo posible.

—¿Testificar?

—Aún es pronto. Pero en el futuro…hemos atrapado a varios miembros de la Unión Antimuggle. Todos aquellos que puedan ayudarnos a identificar a los culpables y a testificar en su contra, podrán ayudarnos a decidir la duración y el tipo de condenas.

Al final, Estela siguió a Patricia hasta un cenador vacío, después de acordar con la profesora un horario de visitas. Le permitirían ver a Daniel al menos una hora al día, pero nada más. Si se saltaba la prohibición, la encerrarían en su habitación. Además, Patricia la había convencido para que asistiera a terapia y visitara a uno de los psicólogos de la resistencia. Al menos durante unas semanas.

—¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora? No tengo a dónde ir…ni sé hacer nada útil. No me dio tiempo a acabar el instituto. Desde que llegué a casa del señor Cayado, he sido solo la niñera de Daniel. Ayudaba a Lubi en algunas tareas, pero…

—Oh, ya te encontraremos alguna ocupación, descuida. Puedes ayudar en la cocina, distribuir la mercancía, limpiar…puedes ayudar a Mina a preparar las clases de los más pequeños, si te apetece. Espero que todavía recuerdes cómo se utiliza un ordenador. Y también podrás disfrutar de tiempo libre cuando lo desees. Eres libre, Estela. Puedes hacer lo que quieras… retomar tus aficiones, y todo eso. Hacer amigos. Lo de siempre. Dentro de poco te enviaremos a una granja con un grupo de tu elección y allí podréis comenzar una nueva vida. Cuando las cosas se estabilicen puedes…regresar a tu casa, en Huesca, si todavía está en pie. Podrás retomar tus estudios, si quieres. Pronto todo volverá a la normalidad…más o menos.

—Pero… ¿qué van a hacer los magos después de…?

—Ah, eso. Bueno, todavía no lo sabemos. Tal y como yo lo veo, retomar el Estatuto del Secreto en estas circunstancias no tiene mucho sentido. Ya estamos aprendiendo a trabajar juntos, y el intercambio de conocimientos está dando sus frutos. Ahora la población de magos y no-magos está mucho más equilibrada. Y creo que la única manera de evitar una nueva guerra será…convivir. Mezclarnos todo lo posible. Se crearán nuevos puestos de trabajo, y como es de esperar, se producirán conflictos a los que no estamos habituados, pero cualquier cosa es preferible, con tal de que la guerra no se repita. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá hasta lleguemos a disfrutar de ese cambio. Había muchas cosas que no iban demasiado bien en el mundo muggle.

Estela meditó aquellas palabras y aceptó la cerveza que Patricia le ofrecía. Le dio un sorbo y guardó silencio durante un segundo. Se estaba bien, allí, bajo la sombra del toldo.

—Oh, y lamento lo del culatazo… ¿te duele mucho? No me dejaste otra opción.

—Me han hecho cosas peores…

Estaba disfrutando de una cerveza, en compañía de una conocida de su infancia. Empezaba a sentirse libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo…pero seguía sumamente intranquila.

—¿Dónde está Cristian? —se animó a preguntar, después de un rato.

Patricia dio un largo suspiro.

—El escuadrón mágico lo está interrogando. Las opiniones están divididas. Por lo visto, el presunto intermediario fue asesinado por un miembro de la Unión, lo que complica un poco la operación. Ha hecho cosas muy condenables…pero también nos ha ayudado mucho. Hasta que no se lo juzgue formalmente, poco podemos hacer, aparte de recabar pruebas. Por supuesto, aunque muchos eran partidarios de una ejecución sumaria, la mayoría está en contra de un procedimiento tan primitivo. Es un ciudadano de este país, y como tal, tiene derecho a un abogado. Estamos trabajando también en un código legal mixto, ya sabes, que sirva para lidiar con situaciones en las que están implicados tanto magos como no-magos. Pero nos llevará tiempo.

—Cristian es inocente. O…al menos, no demasiado culpable.

Patricia no parecía muy convencida, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Ya lo veremos. De todas formas, no puedo dejar que te acerques a él. Podría buscarme un serio problema con mis superiores.

Estela iba a insistir, pero un estruendo, no muy lejos de allí llamó su atención. Una especie de tormenta de arena se materializó dentro del recinto, y cuando la polvareda se disipó, un grupo de aurores se apareció con un nuevo grupo de prisioneros.

—Oh, parece que nos han traído un nuevo cargamento —bromeó Patricia, con malicia.

Una especie de hebras luminosas mantenían inmóviles a los miembros de la Unión, a pesar de que muchos se revolvían y forcejeaban.

—¡Malditos traidores a la sangre! ¡Sois la vergüenza del mundo mágico! —la voz de Luciano Calanegra atrajo la atención de Estela. El señor Avalos y Tobías estaban con él.

—Los conozco…eran amigos del señor Cayado…bueno, conocidos, más bien. No los encerraréis juntos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Estela.

Los aurores pasaron junto a ellas. Necesitaban que Patricia les diera permiso antes de llevárselos para que los interrogaran.

—¿Viviana? —la pregunta sorprendió a Estela, que se giró para mirar a Luciano. De alguna forma, parecía que la había reconocido, a pesar de que se había mantenido a cierta distancia, bajo el toldo.

Ella se apartó unos pasos. Luciano intentó acercarse a ella, pero los aurores los detuvieron.

—¡Viviana! ¡Ayúdame! ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿No me digas que eres una…? No me lo puedo creer —dijo, decepcionado. Casi parecía sentirse totalmente abatido por aquel descubrimiento.

—¿Viviana? Pero si esa es una de las esclavas muggles de Cayado —comentó Tobías. Y lanzó un escupitajo hacia ella, que se quedó a medio camino.

—¿Muggle? Eso es imposible ¡Yo la he visto desaparecerse! —replicó Luciano.

—Eres una espía ¿verdad?… eso lo explicaría todo. Una zorra traidora —comentó Avalos, como si hubiera tenido una gran idea. Él tampoco se creía que fuera una no-maga—. Pero ¿qué demonios tienes en la cara?

Estela se armó de valor, y decidió acabar con aquella farsa. De cualquier manera, descubrirían la verdad tarde o temprano.

—Mi nombre es Estela Escudero. Esta es mi cara, y no, no soy una bruja, ni una espía. No he traicionado a nadie…yo no sé hacer magia. Lo que visteis fue…cosa de un duende, no mía —respondió. Y miró a Luciano. Él parecía tan desconcertado que, a diferencia de sus compañeros, ni si quiera puso cara de asco, o de desprecio. Era como si le hubieran golpeado la cabeza y se hubiera dado de bruces con una realidad que se escapaba a su comprensión.

—Yo…no lo entiendo. ¿Muggle? No lo puedo creer. No, ni hablar…eso es imposible. Yo jamás podría confundir a una asquerosa muggle con una bruja de sangre limpia.

Tobías explotó en una carcajada. Y sus compañeros lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Ja! ¡Ibas a pedirle matrimonio a una esclava muggle y encima te mosqueaste porque te dejó plantado! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué vergüenza, Luciano!

—No te preocupes, guapillo —le dijo uno de los aurores, que parecía estar pasándolo en grande mientras se confesaban—. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, tampoco querría casarme contigo.

Luciano, tras el desconcierto inicial, se puso hecho una furia, y tuvieron que arrastrarlo hasta la caseta de interrogatorios, de mala manera.

—¡Maldita mentirosa! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso a mí? ¡A Luciano Calanegra! ¡Me las pagarás, muggle inmunda!

Patricia le dijo adiós con la mano con aire teatrero mientras se lo llevaban.

—Vaya, parece que te ha salido un admirador —comentó, divertida.

Estela no dijo nada. Hacer aquello, pese a lo que muchos podrían pensar, no le produjo ninguna satisfacción.

Solo esperaba que no los encerraran con Cristian …o las cosas podrían ponerse feas.


	19. Promesas y sorpresas

**Promesas y sorpresas**

—¿Y cómo se siente al respecto?

—Mis sentimientos no han cambiado. Ya se lo he dicho. Y cuando llegue el juicio, se demostrará por fin que es un buen hombre, y que hizo lo que hizo porque las circunstancias así lo exigían. Sé que no fue fácil para él, igual que tampoco lo fue para ninguna de nosotras. Pero yo le creo.

La psicóloga resopló y siguió garabateando en su libreta.

La consulta era la habitación más bonita de todo el campamento. Al principio Estela se distraía con las imágenes de árboles y flores que alguien había pintado en las paredes, y curioseaba las fotografías y los diplomas que estaban colgados aquí y allá. La decoración era armoniosa y suave, y la butaca era muy mullida y reconfortante.

Con los pies sobre el asiento y un té en las manos, cualquiera diría que se sentía a gusto. Pero Estela odiaba esas reuniones con toda su alma. Salía de allí con la cabeza hecha un lío y necesitaba toda la tarde para recomponerse.

Había conseguido ropa de su talla, mucho más acorde con sus gustos, y las heridas de su rostro y de su espalda habían cicatrizado hacía tiempo. Llevaba casi un mes allí y ya se sentía como en casa.

Había hecho bastantes amigos entre los miembros de la resistencia —entre los que se contaba Fermín, que también había sido rescatado— y pronto se iría a vivir con cinco de esos nuevos amigos a una granja cercana a Arribes del Duero.

La vida en el campo nunca le había llamado la atención, pero no podían volver a las ciudades. Al menos, todavía no. Eran muy pocos y lo principal era volver a reabastecerse y crear núcleos de población seguros y habitables. De manera que Estela se contentaba enseñando a los más pequeños y disfrutando de sus horas libres.

—¿Qué hay de ese otro joven? ¿Fermín, dices que se llama?

—Solo somos amigos. Es simpático…y bastante atractivo, pero, como ya le he dicho, lo que siento por Cristian es real.

—¿Estás segura de que no has proyectado sobre él…una imagen de lo que te gustaría que fuera? Dijiste que se hizo pasar por Fermín para seducirte… ¿no estarás confundida?

—¡Fue solo una vez! Fue un acto estúpido e innecesario. Ya sentía algo por Cristian antes de aquello. Además, yo no le quiero tanto por sus virtudes, como por sus defectos. Sé que no es perfecto…y que hay muchas cosas que no sabemos el uno del otro. Pero eso le puede pasar a cualquier pareja. ¿Cuántos de nuestros abuelos se casaron sin apenas conocerse? ¿Y cuántas parejas rompen después de cinco o seis años de matrimonio? Nadie puede estar totalmente seguro de nada en ninguna relación.

—Señorita Escudero, tal y como yo lo veo, ese hombre la ha secuestrado, la ha maltratado, la ha engañado y se ha aprovechado de usted. No tiene motivos para defenderlo. Y menos para sentir atracción por él. Es enfermizo.

—No está siendo justa con él y lo sabe. Y no hay nada enfermizo en nuestra relación…además, no sé por qué cree que su opinión me interesa lo más mínimo. Yo no he venido hasta aquí de forma voluntaria. Patricia me obligó.

Ella volvió a resoplar y a garabatear. Estela se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, pero no se le daba bien leer al revés. Supuso que estaría escribiendo algo parecido a: «Caso perdido. Dura de mollera. Encerrar de por vida». Pero fingir que no sentía nada por Cristian estaba fuera de su repertorio. Podría haber mentido para que la dejaran en paz, pero eso no habría cambiado nada. Había solicitado permiso para visitar a Cristian unas treinta veces y siempre se lo habían denegado. Estaba segura de que querían que lo acusara…de que buscaban una condena. Apoyar a la resistencia no era excusa para matar a Tulipán, azotar a sus esclavas o mantener relaciones sexuales con ellas. Visto de aquella forma, tenía todo el sentido del mundo…no se podía negar, y aún quedaba en el aire el nivel de implicación con respecto a la gripe, lo que sin duda era el crimen más grave del que se le acusaba. Pero los miembros de la resistencia se negaban a ver todo el cuadro completo y eso hacía que Estela se sintiera muy irritada.

—Pero lo hizo ¿no es así? Y sabe que todo eso está mal ¿verdad? —insistió la psicóloga. Estela estaba harta de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. De alguna forma sentía que estaban intentando lavarle el cerebro o forzar sus opiniones para que encajaran con los resultados que estaban buscando.

Al final montó en cólera.

—¡Él estaba en una posición muy complicada cuando empezó la guerra y debía cuidar de su familia! Y no intente manipularme…no estoy loca.

Aquella psicóloga era capaz de sacar lo peor de ella.

—Ya lo sé, señorita Escudero. Haga el favor de calmarse. Solo quiero que entienda, que no puede justificar sus acciones…ni si quiera si fueron por una buena causa.

—¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Claro, usted estaba aquí, muy cómoda y protegida! ¡Todo el entorno de Cristian estaba plagado de supremacistas! ¡Hacer lo correcto era peligroso y aun así, se arriesgó! ¿Y ahora pretenden culparle porque no se comportó con la decencia necesaria? ¡Usted no es nadie para juzgarle! ¿Qué habría hecho en su lugar? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no muestra un poco de empatía?

La psicóloga puso los ojos en blanco y dejó la libreta sobre la mesa.

—Señorita Escudero…. el problema es que es usted _demasiado_ empática. En exceso, diría yo. Cree que sabe cómo se siente ese hombre…pero deje que le diga una cosa…

—Sí, ya sé lo que me va a decir: Es un mago. Y un mago jamás te dirá lo que piensa realmente. No puedes fiarte de él.

La psicóloga guardó silencio.

—No iba a decir eso. No exactamente. Solo le digo que debería prepararse mentalmente, porque el señor Cayado podría no ser el hombre que usted cree que es…y podría no sentir un afecto sincero por usted. Solo estoy intentando protegerla.

—No necesito que me proteja, necesito que me ayude. Déjeme verlo…me da igual que supervisen la reunión. ¡Por favor! Me iré dentro de poco…el juicio podría tardar en celebrarse por los menos tres meses. Se lo suplico…déjenme verlo antes de marchar.

Ella suspiró y frunció los labios.

—Supongo que…podría ser terapéutico. Pero no le garantizo nada. Hablaré con mi superior, a ver qué opina.

—Ah, y otra cosa más…Daniel se viene conmigo. Sé que sus abuelos también han sido detenidos. Su padre me pidió que me quedara con él si ellos no podían hacerse cargo.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer…pero no se haga ilusiones, señorita Escudero. Hay muchos magos honrados a quienes no les importaría acoger a Daniel en su casa. Cuidar de un niño mago no es una tarea fácil. Usted es muy joven…podría tener su propia familia.

—¿Por qué iba a cambiar una familia que no existe por una que sí? Daniel es un niño maravilloso, y le quiero.

La psicóloga sonrió por primera vez desde el inicio de aquella reunión.

—Espero que no se arrepienta de su decisión. De corazón, espero que no.

Estela se sentía esperanzada. Si aceptaban aquella petición podría ver a Cristian…sabía que él lo estaba pasando mal. A esas alturas probablemente se habría enemistado con Luciano, Tobías y su cuadrilla de desalmados. Sus antiguas amistades sabían que era un traidor. Si lo encerraban con ellos, no quería ni imaginar lo que tendría que soportar. Tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudarle a salir de allí.

Patricia estaba que echaba humo, pero la psicóloga había conseguido convencer a sus superiores de que aquella reunión podía ser fructífera. Habían accedido a permitir que Estela conversara con Cristian, mientras ellos escuchaban al otro lado de la cristalera.

—Sigo pensando que es una mala idea…pero allá vosotras —comentó, mientras su trenza rubia se agitaba de un lado a otro con cada movimiento airado de su cabeza.

—Tenéis media hora —le dijo uno de los aurores. Aquel hombre tenía una mirada fiera y avispada, como la de un halcón. Hasta sus ojos tenían un toque amarillento, que contrastaba mucho con su cabello, grisáceo y desgreñado.

A Estela le recorrió un breve escalofrío por la espina dorsal. Se sentía muy expuesta. Todos creían que estaba mal de la azotea.

Cuando entró en la salita, la típica estancia destinada a los interrogatorios policiales, vio a Cristian con las manos unidas por aquellas esposas lumínicas. Las hebras de luz amarilla serpenteaban sobre sus muñecas como diminutos gusanos.

Tenía la cabeza gacha, y llevaba puesto un uniforme naranja, como el de los presidiarios.

A Estela se le encogió el corazón al verlo así. No se merecía una humillación semejante después de todo lo que había hecho para ayudar a la resistencia.

—Cristian…—Él alzó la vista hacia ella, sorprendido. Al parecer, nadie le había dicho que ella iría a verle. Quizás querían estudiar su reacción.

—¡Estela! —exclamó, y se levantó tan rápido de la silla que las patas chirriaron. Ella se aproximó a él y tomó su rostro entre las manos.

Tenía una ceja rota y una herida en el labio inferior. Siempre tenía ojeras, pero parecía que su cabello había perdido brillo y su piel había palidecido notablemente. Sus ojos verdes lucían tristes y apagados.

—No me dejaban venir a verte. Piensan que tengo síndrome de Estocolmo, y que solo estás intentando manipularme.

Él agitó la cabeza, indignado y alzó las manos para que ella pudiera pasar por el hueco de sus brazos y acercarse a él.

Estela lo abrazó con fuerza y él le besó la coronilla. Cristian apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza, y después se apartó un poco.

—Te he echado de menos. Estás muy guapa con esa ropa. Te veo bien…

Ella rio como una tonta.

—Bueno, me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, pero…. estás hecho un desastre. Sé que es una pregunta tonta, pero ¿cómo estás?

—Cansado y harto de esta situación…como comprenderás. —Se sentaron a ambos lados de la mesa y se cogieron de las manos—. ¿Sabes algo de Daniel?

—Le visito todos los días…. está bien, pero se siente muy solo. —Ella hizo una pausa, y prosiguió—. Escúchame, Cristian. Tendré que irme dentro de poco…a una granja con otros miembros de la resistencia. Volveré el día del juicio. Quieren que testifique.

—Bien…era de esperar. Tengo ganas de que termine todo esto…estoy agotado.

—Tus padres también están…

—Ya lo sé, los he visto —dijo, repentinamente serio. Después dio un largo suspiro—. Era cuestión de tiempo.

—Lo siento mucho, Cristian…

Él meneó la cabeza y trató de restarle importancia, pero ella sabía que aquella noticia le había afectado. A fin de cuentas, seguían siendo sus padres.

—Creo que no han matado ni esclavizado a nadie…aunque han sufragado muchas de las iniciativas de la Unión con capital privado. Tienen una edad bastante avanzada…no sé qué harán con ellos. Dime ¿te llevarás a Daniel contigo? No quiero dejarlo aquí solo…rodeado de desconocidos. Es muy pequeño y quiero que se quede con alguien de confianza.

—Me gustaría, pero…dicen que hay un par de parejas de magos interesadas en acogerlo de forma permanente. No soy su madre y no tengo ningún tipo de poder legar sobre su custodia. Además, todos están en contra…y creen que es una responsabilidad demasiado grande para mí.

—¿Y mi consentimiento no es suficiente? A mí me parece bien, y tú también quieres llevártelo. ¿Dónde está el problema? Eres como una madre para él.

—Ojalá fuera tan sencillo…si fuera su tutora legal, o…

Cristian se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante.

—Estela… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Por un instante, ella creyó haber oído mal.

—¿Qué?

—Si te casas conmigo, serás su madre a efectos legales. Nadie podría apartarlo de tu lado.

—Cristian, yo…

—Si no quieres, lo comprendo. No te puedo pedir algo así…sin saber si quiera si saldré algún día de aquí. —Al ver que ella dudaba, él bajó la vista y le soltó las manos—. Lo siento, no debería habértelo pedido. ¡No sé en qué estaría pensando! He sido un egoísta. Tienes derecho a empezar una nueva vida en otra parte…y no quiero robarte tu futuro. Cuidar de Daniel es mi responsabilidad, no la tuya.

Ella suspiró y volvió sujetarle las manos.

—Bueno, ya que todos piensan que estoy mal de la cabeza…no tengo nada que perder. De modo que sí, Cristian. Me gustaría casarme contigo.

Él abrió mucho los ojos, y por un instante su semblante pareció recuperar el color.

—Gracias, Estela —dijo. Su gratitud era tan evidente que hasta ella se sintió apenada. ¿De verdad creía que lo iba a rechazar? —. Me habría gustado pedírtelo en un sitio bonito y como es debido, con un anillo de compromiso y demás, pero…

—Bueno, no a todo el mundo le piden matrimonio en una sala de interrogatorios —bromeó ella—. Estoy segura de que mis nuevas amigas se morirán de envidia.

Cristian soltó una breve carcajada y le acarició una mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Eres maravillosa…mis padres tardarán en darse cuenta, pero espero que algún día puedan verte con los mismos ojos que yo.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo lo vamos a hacer? Sé de alguien que nos está escuchando y que ahora mismo debe estar cuchicheando sobre lo loca de remate que debo estar para aceptar tu proposición.

Por toda respuesta, Cristian se levantó y miró hacia la cristalera. No se veía nada desde el interior de la sala, pero no había que ser ningún lince para saber que había unas cuantas personas al otro lado.

—Caballeros, ¿hay alguien que tenga autoridad legal para casarnos? Hablo totalmente en serio. Ustedes mismos pueden ser los testigos…

Patricia abrió la puerta de la salita de interrogatorios y asomó la cabeza, con cara de malas pulgas.

—Estela, o sales ahora mismo, o te saco a rastras —dijo ella.

Ella, obstinada, se pegó a Cristian.

—Patricia, es mi decisión y soy mayor de edad. Me voy a casar con Cristian Cayado, lo quieras o no.

—¿Te has vuelto loca?

—Patricia —intervino Cristian, de pronto. Era la primera vez que se dirigía a ella—. Por favor. Sé que no me tienes ningún aprecio y que no te fías de mí. Tomaré _veritaserum_ si es lo que quieres. Pero créeme cuando te digo que amo a Estela, y que mis sentimientos por ella son sinceros. Si ella está loca, no es la única. Yo también lo estoy.

Patricia se había cruzado de brazos y aporreaba el suelo con un pie.

—Sois la pareja más irritante que he conocido en toda mi vida. Muy bien, haced lo que queráis. Pero estáis cometiendo un grave error…sobre tú, Estela. Vas a atarte a un hombre que podría acabar en la cárcel los próximos veinte años.

—Tengo una razón de peso para hacerlo…—empezó ella, y miró a Cristian de nuevo—. De mucho peso, a decir verdad. Hace un mes que quería decírtelo, pero no me dejaban venir a verte…

—¿Decirme qué? —preguntó él, desconcertado.

Estela se tocó el vientre con una mano y Cristian abrió la boca. Después sonrió, emocionado, de esa forma que hacía que a ella le temblaran las piernas.

—Estoy embarazada.


	20. Una nueva vida

**Una nueva vida**

—¡Quieto, _Rambo_!

La vida en el campo tenía fama de ser dura pero tranquila y, hasta cierto punto, satisfactoria.

Lástima que él hubiera llegado para amargarle la existencia a cualquier ser que caminara, reptara o volara por aquellos parajes.

El pollo kiko persiguió a Estela y avanzó, con sus plumas erizadas hasta el cerco que delimitaba el corral.

Ella intentó atizarle con el palo para que se alejara, pero aquel demonio plumífero salido de alguna parte del infierno tenía otros planes.

Le picoteó los tobillos y ella —que ya notaba el peso del bombo que le crecía en el vientre—saltó la valla para alejarse de él, con evidente dificultad.

—Maldito pollo… ¡sigue así y te juro que vas derechito a la cazuela!

Él la miró desafiante y se pavoneó por la entrada como un vigilante de seguridad.

—Ten cuidado Estela, yo creo que entiende lo que dices —comentó Fermín, y se echó la pala al hombro, con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Iba ataviado con un mono de trabajo amarillo que lo hacía parecer un polluelo gigante. Se había dejado el cabello más largo y su piel volvía a estar bronceada. La vida en el campo le sentaba bien.

—Ese bichejo me la tiene jurada… ¿qué haces con esa pala?

—Ah, estaba cavando una zanja. Ya ves, no se me caen los anillos por nada…aunque agradecería que Amelia dejara de darnos órdenes. —Cisne, cuyo nombre real era Amelia, los había acompañado a la granja con Derek, su marido, y había accedido a aprender a realizar ciertas tareas…aunque siempre se le había dado bien delegar y ciertas cosas nunca cambiaban. Tenía alma de capataz.

—Pensaba que era para aplastar al kiko —comentó Estela, esperanzada.

—Eso pollo saca lo peor de ti ¿eh?

—Oh, desde luego. Pero yo sí que pienso sacar lo mejor de él…—dijo, con expresión malévola.

Fermín soltó una carcajada.

—Deberías tener más cuidado…en tu estado no es bueno que vayas saltando cercas. No eres un gamo.

—¡Es que me aburro! —A aquella casa no llegaba la electricidad todavía, de modo que había poco con lo que entretenerse. Ni si quiera las travesuras de Daniel conseguían aliviar la rutina diaria.

Y a fe que parecía decidido a matarla a disgustos.

En lo que llevaban allí—unos tres meses—había demostrado cierto talento para la pintura mágica. Sus cerdos ahora eran de color azul, las gallinas, verdes, y el perro pastor que habían adoptado exhibía unas llamativas franjas rojas y negras que lo hacían parecer una especie de cardenalito venezolano gigante.

Estela y Daniel tenían en común su vena artística, y hasta ahí todo parecía normal, pero, aunque eso podía considerarse simplemente una anécdota divertida, había sido solo el comienzo de una sucesión interminable de actos vandálicos.

Hacía explotar cosas, levitaba objetos a voluntad —sobre todo cuchillos—, agrandaba abejas, arañas y avispas —con lo mucho que Estela las odiaba—y una vez le había azuzado una serpiente a uno de sus compañeros de clase con el que se llevaba a matar.

Estela le había echado una bronca monumental —la primera de su vida— y él había dejado de hablarle durante una semana. Al menos, no había vuelto repetir la función.

Desde aquel incidente se había convertido en el líder de la clase y muchos niños había acabado regalándole cosas solo para que no les hiciera lo mismo. Estela no sabía cómo hacerle entender que eso no estaba bien y que así no iba a hacer amigos de verdad.

Decía que podía comunicarse con serpientes, y Estela no tenia ni idea de si aquello era normal o no en un mago. Tenía la intención de contárselo a su padre en cuanto le permitieran visitarlo de nuevo.

No tener cerca ni a Cristian ni a Lubi, y compartir el día a día con niños que no podían hacer lo mismo que él, lo estaba transformando en un pequeño tirano.

Seguía siendo encantador cuando quería, pero también podía ser muy mandón y caprichoso.

La mayoría de las veces solo se daba cuenta de que se había pasado de la raya cuando Estela acababa llorando. Lo que sucedía casi todos los días desde que se había enterado de que estaba embarazada.

No sabía qué hacer para sobrellevar aquella situación con más dignidad.

Empezaba a pensar que tendría que haber hecho caso a su psicóloga. Que cuidar de Daniel era demasiado para ella.

Pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás.

Aunque todo tenía su lado positivo. Desde que Dani se había dado cuenta de que no era el único que se disputaba las atenciones de Estela—hacía un tiempo que había empezado a dar clases y era algo así como la profesora local—, había empezado a decirles a todos sus compañeros que era su madre. Aunque a efectos legales sí lo era, el niño había empezado a llamarla «mamá» cuando estaba delante de los demás, y casi no dejaba que se le acercasen.

No quería ni saber lo que pasaría cuando naciera su hermanito y perdiera sus privilegios.

Fermín y los demás tampoco eran de mucha ayuda, porque también lo consentían de todas las formas posibles.

Estaba empezando a pensar que de verdad necesitaba pasar más tiempo con magos, pero salvo que alguna familia mágica se mudase allí, aquello no ocurriría hasta que recibiera su carta para acudir a la escuela de magia. Y todavía faltaban varios años.

—No seas tan dura con él. Su madre murió y no sabe si volverá a ver a su padre o a sus abuelos —le dijo Ana, otra de las chicas que había conocido en el campamento—. Solo te tiene a ti. Creo que solo te está poniendo a prueba. Quiere averiguar hasta qué punto le quieres.

—¿Estás segura?

—Yo también pasé por algo parecido. Me acogieron con tres años y vaya si se lo hice pasar fatal a mis padres adoptivos…creía que me iban a devolver. Y pensaba que, si soportaban las peores trastadas, entonces significaba que me querían de verdad.

Estela suspiró.

—Además, míralo por el lado bueno. Así vas practicando antes de que nazca la chiquitina…que seguro que también te sale bruja. Con un hermano como ese, me apuesto el cuello y no lo pierdo.

—¿Cómo sabes que es niña?

—Tengo una corazonada.

A Estela le gustaba la idea.

—Si es niña, la llamaré Viviana.

—No está mal…. cualquier cosa sería mejor que Amata, Medea, Pandora, Mesalina, Batsheba o Musidora…por todos los Santos, ¡Musidora! hay que estar muy mal de la cabeza para ponerles nombres así. Yo ya me habría tirado por un puente con un nombre como ese.

Estela se tronchó de risa, al tiempo que seguía lavando platos.

—A mí solo me preocupa que su padre pueda verla crecer…

Al cabo de un rato, Cisne se reunió con ellas en la cocina. Daniel la seguía con cara de pocos amigos.

Estela cerró el grifo y se quitó los guantes.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó, preocupada.

—¡Yo no he hecho nada! —protestó Daniel, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ha vaporizado el pelo de Martina —le explicó Cisne. Martina era una niña dos años mayor que Daniel. Siempre estaban compitiendo, pero ella, a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros, se negaba a hacerle la pelota y siempre le hacía frente. Si le tenía miedo, lo disimulaba de forma admirable.

Estela tenía que admitir que aquella niña le gustaba, había demostrado más firmeza de carácter que cualquier otro niño de su edad y de alguna forma, Daniel se sentía muy desconcertado cuando ella le plantaba cara. Lo que decían los demás niños le daba un poco lo mismo, pero si lo decía Martina, siempre se lo tomaba a la tremenda.

También era huérfana, y aunque Cisne y Derek habían accedido a hacer las veces de padres de acogida, Estela y ella pasaban mucho tiempo juntas en la pequeña biblioteca de la escuela local. Tenía una mente muy despierta y era una chiquilla valiente y decidida.

—Daniel… ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

—Empezó ella —respondió, indignado.

—No me importa quién haya empezado. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—No me quiso dejar su bici.

—Pero…si no sabes montar en bici, Daniel. Podrías hacerte daño.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Los otros niños tienen bicis. Yo también quiero una.

Estela enarcó las cejas. Jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que él, teniendo una escoba voladora, se pondría celoso porque los demás usaban bicicletas.

—¿Es que ya no te gusta tu escoba?

—Esa escoba es para niños pequeños…yo quiero una bici, como los niños mayores.

—¿Y por eso has dejado calva a Martina? ¡Tendrías que habérselo pedido con educación! ¿Es que vas a dejar calvos a todos los niños del pueblo cada vez que se nieguen a hacer lo que tú quieres?

Él enarcó las cejas y pareció meditar aquella posibilidad. Estela puso los ojos en blanco.

Ella ya sabía cómo se ponía cuando le entraban rabietas. Esa era otra de esas cosas que no habían mejorado con el tiempo. De hecho, si ella estaba viva había sido gracias a una de esas pataletas, todo había que decirlo. Pero Daniel ya no era tan pequeño y tenía que tomar conciencia de que sus acciones tenían consecuencias. A Estela le preocupaba mucho que a la pobre Martina no volviera a crecerle el pelo. Era muy pequeña y debía de haberse llevado un disgusto tremendo.

—¡Es que se van a jugar y me dejan solo! Dicen que no puedo ir con ellos si no tengo bici.

Estela sabía que aquello era una simple excusa. Los demás niños le tenían miedo y procuraban evitarlo siempre que les era posible. Llevaban un tiempo inventándose cualquier cosa para no tener que pasar el rato con él.

Por otro lado, los sentimientos de Daniel eran bastante contradictorios…quería estar con ellos, pero no sabía cómo relacionarse sin comportarse como un tirano. Era hijo único, sus padres y sus abuelos se lo consentían todo, y no había pasado apenas tiempo con otros niños de su edad. Era evidente que le faltaban habilidades sociales.

Ser mago tampoco le había ayudado a enfocar el asunto desde una perspectiva saludable. No soportaba que lo ignoraran y cuando otros recibían más atención que él, no lo encajaba nada bien.

—Ven conmigo —le dijo—. Vas a pedirle perdón a Martina…y depende de cómo te portes los próximos días, me pensaré lo de la bici.

Él se mostró conforme, aunque sospechaba que no tardaría mucho en aburrirse de la bici si sus compañeros seguían haciéndole el vacío.

Estela estaba empezando a perder la fe en que aquello se solucionara pronto. Sin embargo, cuando lo llevó junto a Martina, que se había escondido en su habitación y se había enrollado una manta en la cabeza, a modo de turbante, Daniel la sorprendió con una reacción mucho más adulta de lo esperado.

Avanzó hacia ella, la rodeó con los brazos y le dijo:

—Lo siento. Lo hice sin querer.

Ella guardó silencio y no movió ni un músculo.

—Tú ganas, Daniel. Quédate con mi bici, ya no la necesito —dijo ella, con los ojos enrojecidos. Había estado llorando, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para mostrar su debilidad en público.

—Pero…

—No voy a salir de aquí nunca más.

Daniel abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Se reirán de mí —dijo, y se le escapó una lagrimita.

Daniel acercó las manos a la cabeza de Martina, y puso cara de concentración.

No ocurrió nada.

—No sé cómo hacerlo crecer. Pero puedo preguntarle a mi papá. Él sabe curar todo. Un día seré tan listo como él.

—No te preocupes, Martina. Encontraremos una solución. Pero, de momento, creo que tendrás que usar una peluca…al menos hasta que te vuelva a crecer —comentó Estela.

Martina parecía un poco más animada.

—¿Me perdonas? —le preguntó Daniel a la niña, que se lo quedó mirando, ceñuda.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, asintió.

—Venga, daos la mano —les pidió Estela, aliviada.

Al menos la sangre no había llegado al río. Esperaba que Daniel entendiera que podía conseguir más cosas si se mostraba amable y educado.

Estela deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que llegara a hacer amigos nomagos, ya que eso evitaría que se radicalizara cuando se hiciera mayor. Aquellos años siempre eran decisivos en la formación del carácter de una persona, y tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que Daniel desarrollara una conciencia como era debido.

Con el paso del tiempo, el pelo de Martina creció de nuevo, y también lo hizo su relación con Daniel. Había pasado de pelearse con ella, a defenderla cada vez que alguien se burlaba de ella. Fermín le había regalado algún comic de Superhéroes y él se había propuesto «luchar contra las injusticias». De hecho, su superhéroe favorito era Visión, y aunque Estela creía que Daniel no entendía demasiado bien lo que era un androide, se sentía un poco identificado con él. Un robot con un poder inimaginable cuyo único deseo era llevar una vida normal.

Interesante.

Cuando Estela estaba embarazada de cinco meses, unos empleados del recién creado departamento de Asuntos Mixtos del Ministerio de Magia fueron a buscarla y le informaron de que en una semana Cristian Cayado y algunos miembros de la Unión serías llevados ante el tribunal, y que ella tendría que aportar información en calidad de testigo. También les habían pedido a Cisne, a Esmeralda y a Lubi que asistieran.

Fermín, por su parte, tendría que hablar de sus antiguos amos, los señores Noriega-Casado.

—Entendemos que su posición es muy delicada. Si necesita cualquier cosa, o no se siente preparada para hablar, díganoslo y haremos lo que podamos por usted —le dijo una de las aurores, que llevaba una gabardina oscura y el cabello de color violeta.

—Puedo hacerlo, no se preocupen…pero les agradecería que me dejasen ver a Cristian de nuevo antes del juicio. También me gustaría que Daniel viniera conmigo. Es pequeño, pero tiene derecho a ver a su padre y a sus abuelos.

—Haremos lo que podamos —comentó la auror. Era difícil saber lo que pasaba por su mente, no se percibía ningún cambio en su expresión y su seriedad parecía infinita.

Cristian Cayado no tenía muchos amigos en aquellos momentos y todos pensaban que sus actos respondían solo a una cuestión de interés. Estela sabía que lo iba a tener difícil para defenderlo durante el juicio, pero esperaba que no consideraran su matrimonio como parte de una especie de plan retorcido para librarse de la condena. Ningún verdadero supremacista recurriría a un acto tan desesperado para evitar ir a prisión. Antes preferirían la muerte.


	21. Cuestión de supervivencia

**Cuestión de supervivencia**

Estela estaba rodeada de gente, sobre las gradas del tribunal del Ministerio de Magia. Habían trasladado a todos los nomagos que actuarían como testigos hasta allí, y por lo que ella sabía, nunca se había hecho nada semejante en toda la historia del mundo mágico. La auror de cabello violeta la había acompañado personalmente, y se había sentado a su lado para asegurarse de que ningún posible traidor oculto entre el jurado atentara contra su vida cuando le tocara salir a declarar.

Los juicios en el mundo muggle duraban una eternidad, pero allí las cosas se estaban haciendo de forma mucho más rápida. El ingente número de acusados y la urgencia por trasladarlos a la prisión antes de que sus familiares intentaran liberarlos era uno de los motivos de peso para hacer las cosas de aquella manera. Muchos de los acusados habían tomado pociones que les impedían mentir, lo que había acelerado mucho el proceso. Pero en algunos casos especiales, como el del señor Cayado, sería necesario un poco más de tiempo. La balanza en su caso se inclinaba en distintas direcciones debido a los atenuantes y aún estaba en el aire la condena más apropiada.

En cuanto a los nomagos que se habían alzado contra sus amos, llegando a asesinar a algunos de ellos y a sus hijos, se había decidido por amplia mayoría que se los juzgara según las leyes no mágicas y en un tribunal corriente. Podrían haber huido, pero en lugar de eso, habían decidido vengarse y, en consecuencia, también debían pagar por lo que habían hecho.

Los primeros en ser juzgados fueron algunos miembros de la Unión a los que Estela no conocía. Tras la caída del Señor Oscuro, en Inglaterra, los dirigentes del movimiento en España habían sido descabezados por la resistencia, pero todavía quedaban muchos mortífagos que habían tomado parte en los secuestros, los asesinatos en masa de hombres, mujeres y niños, la venta de esclavos y por último, la propagación de la gripe mágica.

A estos los siguieron numerosos licántropos, vampiros y otras criaturas que también habían apoyado a la Unión y habían perpetrado violaciones, torturas, y crímenes de distinta índole.

Después del primer descanso, llegó la hora de la verdad.

—…y ahora el señor Cornelius Cayado y su esposa, padres del también acusado Cristian Cayado.

Un hombre y una mujer de unos setenta años fueron conducidos por un grupo de aurores hasta el centro de la sala. Tomaron asiento sobre dos sillas de hierro y, ante la atenta mirada de los magos que los habían escoltado hasta allí, aguardaron a que el juez continuara. Pese a todo, su dignidad impresionó a Estela.

Cornelius Cayado se parecía mucho a su hijo. O su hijo se parecía a él, más bien. Llevaba el cabello blanco a la altura de los hombros, y parecía una versión cuarenta años mayor de Cristian. Unas arrugas severas se habían extendido por su semblante, pero estaba en buena forma, a pesar de su edad. Su mujer, Aurora, tenía franjas de cabello oscuro y franjas blancas y llevaba un recogido muy elegante. Estaba un poco entrada en carnes, y vestía con una túnica azul marino muy clásica, que le confería un porte bastante majestuoso. Tenía un rostro un poco más amable que el de su marido, y Estela estaba convencida de que Cristian había heredado la forma de la nariz y la barbilla de la familia de su madre.

Estela los había conocido en la sala de visitas que habían habilitado los miembros del Escuadrón mágico, y aunque no se habían mostrado cercanos en absoluto, al menos habían guardado las formas. No aprobaban la decisión de su hijo y no tenían intención de fingir lo contrario. Tal y como estaban las cosas, Estela se conformaba con que sus relaciones fueran simplemente cordiales, aunque fuera por el bien de Daniel. Al menos, se habían mordido la lengua y no la habían insultado directamente, aunque estaba segura de que menos bonita, querían decirle de todo.

—Se los acusa de sufragar con capital privado numerosas iniciativas de la Unión, tales como la compra de inmuebles para el ocultamiento y reunión de sus miembros, la compra de armas y objetos mágicos, y de aportar capital destinado a la investigación y experimentación de sanadores de la Unión. Por último, también se les acusa de utilizar su propio hospital como base de operaciones para la creación de la gripe —terminó. El juez hizo una pausa, revisó algunos documentos que tenía sobre una mesita, y prosiguió—. Han accedido a declararse culpables, y a facilitar los nombres de otros partidarios de la Unión a cambio de la reducción de la condena. ¿Es correcto?

—Es correcto —contestó Cornelius Cayado, como si cada palabra le provocara un ardor indescriptible en la garganta.

Aurora alzó la vista y cruzó una mirada con Estela. Era la viva imagen de la resignación. Saber que su hijo dependía de ella para su defensa no debía resultarle nada tranquilizador.

Mientras su marido aportaba nombres, fechas y datos, ella se mantuvo en un respetuoso silencio.

—Y también, como fui yo quien tomó la decisión de apoyar a la Unión, deseo que a mi mujer se la juzgue por separado. Ella se limitó a obedecer, porque soy su marido y era su deber apoyarme, pero no participó de forma activa…cumpliré yo con su parte de condena, si es lo que quieren.

Aurora estalló en un sollozo y su marido la tomó de la mano.

—Cornelius, no…

—Serénate, por lo que más quieras.

Aquella escena pareció ablandar a buena parte del jurado, y se propuso una votación.

Finalmente, Cornelius fue condenado a tres años de prisión y a pagar una generosa indemnización a las víctimas de los experimentos. Su mujer cumpliría seis meses de condena y después sería liberada, pero solo podría reunirse con sus nietos por mediación de Estela.

Cuando se los llevaron, trajeron a varios miembros del equipo de sanadores de Cristian Cayado, quienes afirmaron haber tenido distintos niveles de implicación en la propagación de la gripe. Uno de ellos era el señor Noriega, que también intentó que lo juzgaran por separado, pero su esposa también era sanadora y trabajaban juntos, por lo que no pudo recurrir a la misma estratagema que Cornelius. En el caso de los sanadores el juez fue mucho más inflexible, y se decretó la ejecución o la cadena perpetua. Algunos propusieron incluso, que se los entregara a los dementores, pero el código legal mixto impedía aquella práctica.

De no ser por el testimonio de Fermín, los Noriega-Casado habrían sido ejecutados, pero, aunque el esclavismo era otro crimen que se podía añadir a la lista, él insistió en que también se habían visto obligados a actuar de aquella manera debido a amenazas de los miembros de la Unión. No haber maltratado a sus esclavos también había ayudado bastante. Al final fueron condenados a veinte años, con posibilidad de conmutar los últimos cinco por servicios a la comunidad, ayudando a los muggles afectados y a combatientes de la resistencia, que habían recibido ataques mágicos y que habían quedado incapacitados.

Los siguientes en aparecer fueron Luciano Calanegra, Tobías, Eusebio Avalos y Medea. A estos se los iba a juzgar de forma grupal, ya que habían formado un equipo durante la guerra y todo el mundo sabía que eran íntimos.

Estela tuvo que hablarles del suicidio de Rosita después de su reunión con Tobías, y de las conversaciones que los miembros de la Unión habían mantenido con Cristian, así como de lo ocurrido durante el asesinato de Tulipán. Había sido difícil, pero ni la mitad de duro de lo que le esperaba. Una vez consiguió poner sus ideas en orden, las palabras surgieron casi solas.

Luciano intentó atraer su atención varias veces, pero ella no se dio la vuelta.

—¿Cristian sí y yo no? ¿Qué ha hecho él por ti para que lo defiendas de esa forma? No es mejor que ninguno de nosotros, aunque te haya dejado preñada. Solo se ha casado contigo para guardar las apariencias… ¿Crees acaso que le importas? Es un cobarde y un traidor…

Estela sabía lo que pretendía Luciano. Si él iba a prisión, se aseguraría de que Cristian siguiera sus pasos.

Sin embargo, cuando se enteró de que lo iban a condenar a cuarenta años, su actitud se transformó. La valentía le había durado solo media hora.

—¿Mantener una relación sentimental con un nomago es un atenuante? Pues en mi caso, diría que…

—Señor Calanegra, todos sabemos que usted trató a la señorita Escudero con delicadeza porque desconocía su verdadera identidad. El caso de Cristian es radicalmente diferente, él sabía que ella era muggle, y no puede pretender…

—Pues precisamente por eso deberían tenerlo en cuenta. No lo hice por interés, eso por descontado.

Una cascada de risas sacudió las gradas. Menuda manera de darle la vuelta a la tortilla.

—Vamos, Estela, guapa, no seas tan dura conmigo…lo que dije el otro día no iba en serio…fui bueno contigo ¿no tienes nada que decir en mi favor?

Al final ella se dio media vuelta y se lo quedó mirando durante un rato. Se lo veía francamente desmejorado, pero si pensaba que aquel comportamiento le iba a salvar, estaba muy equivocado.

—Qué poca dignidad…—dijo, sin más, después ascendió las gradas para sentarse de nuevo, a la espera de su próxima intervención. Luciano volvió a explotar en una riada de improperios.

Medea y Tobías, puesto que eran los más sádicos y habían asesinado personalmente a decenas, si no cientos de muggles, serían ejecutados, mientras que Eusebio y Luciano pasarían casi un lustro encerrados entre cuatro paredes. Tras lo cual, serían sometidos a una vigilancia estricta, prácticamente de por vida y deberían mantenerse alejados de Estela y su familia.

—Bien, por último, juzgaremos a Cristian Cayado. Su caso es bastante más complejo, y les ruego que tengan paciencia.

Estela tragó saliva. Tenía el corazón en un puño. Todos se habían girado un poco para mirarla y ella se inclinó un poco hacia adelante cuando vio aparecer a Cristian.

Le habían permitido verle el día anterior y él le había confesado que no había conseguido encontrar a nadie que estuviera dispuesto a representarlo durante el juicio.

Al menos le habían permitido vestirse con cierta elegancia para la ocasión, y ya no llevaba puesto aquel mono color naranja butano. Llevaba puesta una de sus túnicas de trabajo, de color negro, y le habían curado las heridas del rostro. En la prisión sus compañeros no lo dejaban tranquilo y Estela sabía que lo estaba pasando mal. Nunca había sido un hombre violento y el encierro le estaba pasando factura.

—Señor Cristian Cayado ¿tiene alguna petición que hacer a este tribunal antes del comienzo del juicio?

—No, señoría —dijo. Acto seguido, buscó a Estela con la mirada y le sonrió con calidez—. Tengo todo lo que necesito.

Una riada de murmullos siguió a aquella intervención y a Estela le dio un vuelco el corazón. De nuevo se había convertido en el foco de las miradas del jurado.

Ese hombre iba a acabar con ella.

—Bien, señor Cayado, se le acusa de haber participado en la creación de la gripe mágica, al menos en sus fases iniciales, de haber apoyado a la Unión, de haber esclavizado a cuatro muggles, de haber provocado el suicidio de una de ellas, de nombre Rosita y de haber matado a otra, Tulipán. También de delitos menores, como el maltrato reiterado a dichas esclavas, y de haberlas coaccionado para que mantuvieran relaciones sexuales con usted. En concreto a Cisne, cuya verdadera identidad es Amelia García, y a Esmeralda González. Por otro lado, existen pruebas evidentes de su apoyo a la Resistencia, del envío de suministros desde su hospital, el traspaso de información sobre las actividades de la Unión, y…los recientes acontecimientos, en concreto su matrimonio con una de sus antiguas esclavas, la aquí presente Estela Escudero, a quien también ha dejado encinta, hacen que nos replanteemos nuestra decisión inicial de condenarlo a muerte. —El juez hizo otra pausa y miró a Estela—. Señorita Escudero, ¿sería tan amable de salir al estrado de nuevo?

Estela asintió y se tambaleó ligeramente. Sabía que se había quedado pálida, y la auror que se encontraba junto a ella la ayudó a bajar los escalones.

—Gracias —susurró ella, antes de caminar hacia el centro del círculo. Cristian estaba tan cerca que podría haberle tocado con la mano si hubiera querido.

Lo miró durante un breve instante, con evidente nerviosismo, antes de enfrentarse al jurado. Él la animó con un gesto sutil.

—Señorita Escudero, haga el favor de relatarnos los hechos desde que Cristian la compró en el mercado hasta la actualidad. No omita nada que crea que pueda ayudarnos a esclarecer los hechos.

Ella tomó aire. Aquello le iba a llevar un buen rato.

Cristian también le explicó al juez que había decidido comprarlas porque sabía cómo estaban las cosas fuera del mundo mágico. Sabía lo del canibalismo y los asesinatos, y creía que mantenerlas en su casa era más piadoso que dejarlas encerradas en jaulas o solas en medio de aquel panorama.

Algunos miembros del jurado interrumpieron a Estela cuando llegó a ciertas partes del relato. En concreto, una bruja de frondoso cabello castaño.

—¿Y la azotó?

—…sí, señora. Pero, como ya le dije, en aquel momento todavía no nos conocíamos, y él creía que aquello era necesario para reforzar su farsa. Solo me azotó de nuevo cuando Medea lo sometió con un filtro de amor. Les aseguro que se mostró muy arrepentido y que no disfrutaba con aquello.

Ella la contempló con cierta incredulidad. O como si creyera que era tonta de remate. Estela odiaba que la juzgaran tan a la ligera y entendía su escepticismo, pero sabía que Cristian lo lamentaba más que nadie.

Esmeralda y Cisne también salieron al estrado para relatar su versión de los hechos. Y no se ahorraron los detalles.

Cisne se echó a llorar en más de una ocasión y Esmeralda se mostró muy inflexible. La muerte de Tulipán y de Rosita las había afectado profundamente.

Pero al final quedó bastante claro que Cristian no las había forzado directamente, y ellas habían actuado más por miedo que por coacción pura y dura.

—…. y ¿dicen que los miembros de la Unión le forzaron a acabar con la vida de Tulipán?

—Sí, señoría —contestó Estela con aplomo.

—¿Trató de negarse?

—De forma sutil, pero en reiteradas ocasiones. Entenderán que, en su caso, su actuación fue…cuestión de supervivencia —terminó Estela.

Ni Cisne ni Esmeralda dijeron nada. Sabían que aquello era cierto. Habían estado presentes durante aquella conversación.

—…cuestión de supervivencia…—musitó el juez. Aquella respuesta parecía haberle convencido—. Señor Cayado…voy a hacerle una pregunta. Y espero que conteste con sinceridad. Ya sabemos que la señorita Escudero y usted se han enamorado, y que su relación, por extraña que sea, es real. Pero dígame. Antes de conocer a la señorita Escudero… ¿qué fue lo que le empujó a apoyar a la Resistencia? Todos sus amigos y parientes eran partidarios de la Unión.

Un silencio abrumador se extendió por la sala.

Él se aclaró la garganta y miró a Estela un segundo.

—Un hombre sabio dijo una vez que el mundo era un lugar repleto de maldad y de oscuridad y que solo existían dos formas de lidiar con ellas. Aceptarlo y formar parte de ese mundo…o luchar y ayudar a aquellos que quieren hacer de él un lugar mejor, aun a riesgo de fracasar. Durante mucho tiempo fui parte de ese mundo, pero…—dijo, y alargó una mano para estrechar la de Estela. El auror más cercano iba a detenerlo, pero se lo pensó mejor y le dejó hablar—. Ver a jóvenes encerrados en jaulas, como si fueran animales, a personas que eran inocentes sufrir por el capricho de unos cuantos asesinos… ¿cómo podía ser mejor un mundo así? Los miembros de la Unión hablaban de libertad…. de alzarnos con el poder, porque los magos eran mejores…y debían dominar a los demás por el bien mayor. Pero ¿mejores en qué? En lugar de utilizar la magia para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, se limitaban a utilizarla para provocar más dolor, más temor, más odio, más ignorancia y más muerte. Nadie que albergue un mínimo de sentido común puede creer que eso está bien. Ni si quiera la venganza lo justifica… ¿cómo vas a vengarte de alguien que ni si quiera sabe que existes y que no te ha hecho absolutamente nada? Hace siglos una actitud así podría haber sido hasta comprensible, pero…a estas alturas ya no tiene sentido. Y no quería seguir formando parte de todo aquello. Soy un sanador, no un asesino. He tomado muchas decisiones equivocadas y he pagado por ellas…Nadie es perfecto. Siento no haber podido hacer más. No soy un héroe, solo un padre de familia que hizo lo que estuvo en su mano para proteger a aquellos a quienes quería.

El juez guardó silencio y después dijo, en voz alta:

—A la vista de las pruebas, y los testimonios, me es imposible dejarle en libertad, pese a que considero que sus actos fueron cuestión de supervivencia. Aun así…propongo una condena de seis años para el señor Cayado. El último año, será conmutado por servicios a la comunidad, y ayudará a los demás sanadores a cuidar de los muggles y miembros de la resistencia que han quedado incapacitados debido a ataques mágicos. ¿A favor de la condena?

La propuesta fue aprobada por una amplia mayoría.

A Estela le temblaban las piernas y Cristian la sujetó antes de que le fallaran del todo.

Estela se echó a llorar y él la abrazó con fuerza, ante la atenta mirada de los allí presentes. En circunstancias normales, se habría muerto de vergüenza, pero quería demasiado a ese hombre como para que le importase lo que pensaran de ella.

—Cálmate, mi vida…podría haber sido peor. Muchísimo peor. Solo serán seis años…

—Es mucho tiempo, Cristian. Esto no tendría que haber acabado así…—Sollozó ella y enterró la cara en su pecho—. Solo podrás ver a tus hijos durante las visitas…

—Has hecho lo que has podido, Estela. Tienes que ser valiente…por mí y por los niños —le dijo, y le acarició la tripa con una mano.

Ella intentó controlarse, pero no podía. Le necesitaba a su lado. Se sentía desfallecida, triste, sola y asustada.

—Esto no va a ser fácil para ninguno de los dos —continuó Cristian, y le dio un beso en los labios—. Pero confío en ti, Estela. Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco. Y te quiero. Pronto volveremos a estar juntos, no te preocupes. Todo irá bien.

Ella se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta.

—Señor Cayado, por favor…tenemos que irnos —le dijo el auror. Parecía un poco disgustado con la tarea que le habían encomendado, pero una orden era una orden.

Estela se despidió de Cristian y se quedó sola, en medio de aquel círculo. Se sentía como si le hubieran arrancado en pedazo de su alma.

Seis años…eso era el doble de tiempo del que llevaban juntos.

La auror de cabello violeta la tomó de la mano y la obligó a regresar a la realidad.

—Vamos, acompáñeme, señorita Escudero. La llevaré a casa. Debe descansar.

Las cosas no habían salido como esperaba…pero tampoco tan mal como podrían haber acabado. Si ella no hubiera hablado en su favor, probablemente la condena habría sido mucho más elevada.

Cristian tenía razón.

Tenía que ser fuerte. No le quedaba más remedio.


	22. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

Estela se retiró el sudor de la frente. Era septiembre y aquel tiempo tan cálido no era normal. Hacía un sol de justicia y ni si quiera era mediodía. Lanzó la última manzana al cesto que había dejado al pie del árbol y bajó de la escalera. Ya había llenado quince sacos de fruta, por lo que pronto podrían llenar la furgoneta, y Fermín podría llevársela al mercado. Estela regresaría a casa a eso de la una para hacer la comida y por la tarde, por fin podría descansar. Al menos hasta que se iniciaran de nuevo las clases y tuviera que invertir cuatro o cinco horas en la escuela local.

Viviana y Daniel estaban jugando con sus amigos cerca del cobertizo, y todavía no se había escuchado ninguna explosión, así que dedujo que, por el momento, todo iba bien.

Entró en casa, y cuando pasó junto al espejo, inspeccionó su reflejo con ojo crítico. Tenía la piel bronceada y el cabello anudado en una práctica cola de caballo. Llevaba puesta una camisa negra de tirantes, unos vaqueros bastante descoloridos y unas zapatillas de deporte azules llenas de raspaduras. Le hacía falta una buena ducha, un corte pelo y, ya puestos, una sesión de masaje en las lumbares. Estaba a punto de cumplir veinticinco años y aunque tenía un cuerpo mucho más atlético que unos años antes, se sentía bastante cansada.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde el juicio, y, aunque al principio creyó que aquellos años se arrastrarían con lentitud, la pequeña Viviana y sus labores en la granja habían conseguido mantener su mente ocupada. El parto había sido rápido, pero había sido una experiencia aterradora. No entendía cómo había mujeres dispuestas a pasar por aquello una y otra vez.

La madre de Cristian, Aurora, había hecho lo impensable, y había decidido ir a visitarla cuando Viviana solo tenía unos pocos meses. Había salido de prisión y le había suplicado que le permitiera reunirse con sus nietos. Decía que quería ayudarla a cuidar de ellos y aunque Estela al principio no las tenía todas consigo, no había encontrado fuerzas para negarse. Entendía cómo se sentía. Con su marido y su hijo en prisión, era natural que quisiera recuperar la poca familia que le quedaba. Pese a sus prejuicios iniciales, Aurora había aceptado a Viviana como habría hecho cualquier abuela —vamos, que se la caía la baba con ella— y finalmente había conseguido ganarse su confianza. Las dos deseaban mantener unida a la familia, así que, contra todo pronóstico, habían hecho causa común y habían tratado de dejar sus diferencias de lado. Aurora era una abuela cariñosa, pero estricta, y su actitud firme y tranquila era un buen contrapunto para Estela, que a veces se pasaba de dulce y comprensiva o se dejaba llevar por el nerviosismo. Entre las dos habían conseguido mantener a raya a Dani y a Viviana. Su relación seguía sin ser perfecta, y a veces discutían bastante, pero habían llegado a apreciarse mutuamente. Aurora sabía que Estela quería a Cristian y a Daniel y también entendía que, al perder a los miembros de su familia, también necesitaba de su apoyo. Cuando Cornelius, su marido, salió de la cárcel, le dio un ultimátum y le dijo que le gustara o no, Estela era de la familia, y que Viviana era de su sangre, así que haría bien en empezar a tratarla con cariño. Le llevó un poco de tiempo hacerse a la idea, pero al final pasó por el aro. Las comidas familiares a veces resultaban un poco incómodas, pero no eran muy diferentes de las de cualquier familia con ciertas diferencias culturales.

—¡Mamá! ¿Qué hay para comer? —le preguntó Viviana, a voces, desde patio exterior de la vivienda.

—¡Comida! —respondió ella, mientras revolvía los espaguetis con la cuchara de madera.

Viviana entró a la carrera en la cocina y se asomó por detrás de Estela. La niña, pese a tener solo cinco años, era alta para su edad, y había heredado los ojos verdes de su padre y el cabello largo y oscuro de Estela. La marca de nacimiento le había salido en un tobillo, por lo que su aspecto era mucho más estético. Viviana tenía, además, un carácter muy vivaracho y una gran inteligencia. También había dado muestras de magia muy pronto, incluso antes que Daniel, y aunque era muy competitiva, ella y su hermano se entendían bastante bien. Daniel se había propuesto convertirse en un ejemplo a seguir y se había tomado increíblemente bien su nuevo estatus de hermano mayor. Solo vivía para complacer a Viviana y para hablar de la Escuela de Magia de San Brendan. Bueno, y de Martina, que con trece años se había convertido en una chica muy bonita y de alguna forma Daniel sentía un cierto amor platónico por ella. Al menos de momento. Cualquiera sabía lo que pasaría de allí a unos años. Daniel estaba deseando que llegara su carta de admisión y todos los días se levantaba a la carrera y miraba por la ventana, con la esperanza de divisar a alguna lechuza en el alféizar.

Habían rehabilitado una casita cercana y con la ayuda de Aurora y de algunos amigos, la habían convertido en una vivienda más que decente. Una bonita casa de piedra, de dos pisos, con un porche muy cuco. No se parecía en nada a la mansión del señor Cayado, y carecía de la ostentación habitual de las casas mágicas, pero era un hogar. Además, la electricidad funcionaba con un generador y alguien había tenido la decencia de colocar un par de paneles solares en el tejado.

El grupo con el que Estela había llegado a la granja se había independizado también, de forma que solo se cruzaban durante las horas de trabajo y en su tiempo libre, pero cada uno tenía su propia vivienda y la casa que habían ocupado al principio se había convertido en el nuevo Ayuntamiento local.

Aquel lugar cada vez se parecía más a un pueblo hecho y derecho. Había algunas tiendas, una farmacia, una clínica, una plaza local, una filmoteca, una escuela mixta (a la que asistían niños magos y nomagos hasta los once años) y la población había ido aumentando de forma progresiva, tanto allí como en pueblos colindantes. Algunas familias mágicas (sobre todo sangre media o hijos de muggles) también habían decidido asentarse allí —el nuevo gobierno estaba proporcionando ayudas económicas e incentivos a aquellos que apoyaran la repoblación mixta— y muchos no habían dudado en subirse al carro para mejorar su calidad de vida.

Los magos del ministerio les habían echado una mano al principio, pero una vez hubieron recuperado parte de la infraestructura necesaria, los habían dejado bastante a su aire y solo pasaban por allí para realizar inspecciones periódicas y para hablar con Fermín, que se había convertido en el nuevo alcalde.

—¡Ay, espaguetis! ¡Genial!

Viviana se sentó en una silla del comedor y dejó el diccionario de astronomía que le había regalado su abuela sobre la mesa.

Era bastante aficionada a los temas del espacio, igual que su padre, pero seguía sin decidirse sobre si quería ser astronauta, astrofísica, astrónoma, o astróloga. Astro-algo, seguro.

—Mamá ¿sabías que el sol es trescientas mil veces más grande que la Tierra? ¿O que también se mueve?

Estela negó con la cabeza y sacudió el bote de tomate. Su cabeza si que daba vueltas cada vez que venía a contarle cosas de esas. Viviana hablaba por los codos.

Al cabo de un rato, llegó también Daniel, con una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro. Había crecido un montón y llevaba el pelo más corto, casi al estilo militar. Era un niño bastante guapo y muchas de sus compañeras ya revoloteaban a su alrededor como abejitas.

—¡MAMÁ, LA CARTA! —gritó, y alzó un sobre azul, garabateado con unos trazos de tinta color carmesí—. ¡POR FIN!

Viviana saltó de la silla y trató de alcanzar el sobre, pero Daniel la apartó justo a tiempo.

—¡Dámela! ¡Yo también quiero verla! —protestó.

Estela se alegraba muchísimo por él, pero también se sentía un poco dividida. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y ahora….

Mientras él leía el contenido de la carta, la lista de materiales y las indicaciones sobre cómo encontrar el lugar donde atracaba el barco que los llevaría hasta la isla, Estela se deshizo en lágrimas.

Daniel dejó de leer y se la quedó mirando, desconcertado.

—Mamá ¿por qué estás lloras?

Ella lo rodeó con los brazos y trató de serenarse.

—Ay, mi príncipe, te voy a echar de menos…

Él soltó una breve carcajada y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Volveré en verano y en Navidad…no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente —dijo él, divertido—. Y escribiré toooodas las semanas.

Estela se secó las lágrimas.

—¿Cuándo empezarán las clases?

—El uno de Octubre…hay tiempo de sobra para comprar los libros y el material ¿Puedo llevarme a _Katari_? Tengo permiso para llevarme una mascota, aunque sea una serpiente…

—Bueno, eres el único que la entiende, así que ¿por qué no? —Estela se había enterado de que Daniel hablaba _pársel_ unos años atrás, y aunque su padre también se había quedado muy sorprendido, aquello no había pasado de ser un hecho curioso. Estela encontraba esa habilidad francamente fascinante, así que no le había puesto pega alguna cuando le preguntó si podía tener una serpiente como mascota. Era preferible a una araña gigante, al menos.

—Necesitaré que alguien me acompañe...puede que se lo pida a la abuela —empezó, pensativo.

Sin embargo, una voz que hacía mucho que no escuchaban, los interrumpió y los tres se giraron hacia la puerta.

—¿Y por qué no a tu padre?

Estela abrió los ojos como platos y durante un instante se quedó muda de asombro.

Daniel y Viviana también se quedaron paralizados por la sorpresa.

—¡Papá! —exclamaron al unísono.

Cristian estaba allí, apoyado en el marco. Llevaba el cabello casi a la altura de los hombros, la barba un poco más larga y desaliñada y una túnica verde lima. Estaba más delgado y unas diminutas arrugas se habían adueñado de sus ojos.

Pero por lo demás, seguía siendo el mismo.

Estela corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Estaba tan contenta que temía salir flotando de un momento a otro. Él la apretujó contra su pecho, tan fuerte que Estela sintió cómo sus uñas se le clavaban en la espalda.

Ni si quiera ella se acordaba de lo mucho que había echado en falta aquellos abrazos de oso, aunque el día menos pensado acabaría por quebrarle la espalda.

—¡Dios mío, Cristian! ¡Me dijeron… que no saldrías… hasta el mes que viene! —dijo, respirando con dificultad.

Estela no se había saltado ni una sola visita desde que lo habían enviado a prisión. Había ido a verle todas las semanas, y le había llevado también a Daniel y a Viviana.

Pero nada era comparable a verlo allí, en casa, lejos de miradas indiscretas.

—A mí también me sorprendió…pero ya ves. Parece que están contentos con mis actividades en el hospital y me han dado permiso para salir un poco antes…

Cristian se apartó un poco de ella y le acarició el rostro.

—Estás muy morena.

—Mucho trabajo al aire libre…—dijo ella, con una sonrisa—. Si llego a saber que ibas a venir, habría avisado a tus padres y habría cocinado algo más elaborado…o le habría pedido ayuda a Lubi. También me habría vestido de forma un poco más elegante…

Cristian la besó de forma tan apasionada que ella se olvidó de lo que iba a decir.

Lubi, la elfina de la familia, había regresado con Aurora y Cornelius, ya que en aquel pueblo nadie gozaba de tales privilegios y a Estela le parecía bastante inapropiado. Además, tampoco quería que Daniel y Viviana se malacostumbrasen y se encontraran siempre con todo hecho.

De vez en cuando venía a visitarles para llevarles pasteles y regalos, igual que Puck, que a la sazón, era el padrino de Viviana. Aquella decisión había levantado un gran revuelo, pero Estela se había mostrado inflexible y aunque todos creían que era una excentricidad—los magos, curiosamente—a ella le daba igual. Se sentía insegura sobre ciertas cosas, pero esa decisión no era una de ellas. No habría encontrado un mejor padrino para Viviana en todo el planeta.

El duende, por su parte, se había mostrado muy orgulloso y parecía encantado con su papel. También parecía haber encontrado muy gracioso que Estela hubiera llamado Viviana a su hija.

Daniel y Viviana se tiraron encima de Cristian y los tres acabaron tumbados en el suelo, entre risas.

Estela jamás habría imaginado que su vida cambiaría tanto. Después de la guerra, creyó que nunca volvería a sentirse como en casa, a cenar en familia, y menos aún que volvería a ser feliz, y que encontraría un nuevo hogar.

No podía creer lo afortunada que era. Muchos habían muerto, habían quedado lisiados, o traumatizados de por vida. Pese a todo lo que había sucedido, no tenía motivo alguno para quejarse. Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo esperado.

Comieron juntos, y después Cristian fue a visitar a sus padres.

Regresó después de cenar, justo con el tiempo suficiente para acostar a Daniel y a Viviana, antes de reunirse con Estela en el porche de la casa.

Habían colocado un par de sillones allí para poder disfrutar de la brisa nocturna o de las largas tardes de verano.

Los grillos cantaban desde algún lugar indefinido del jardín y todo estaba en calma, salvo por el ladrido de algún perro en la lejanía. Era una noche muy apacible.

Cristian se sentó en la butaca libre y cogió a Estela de la mano. Ambos guardaron silencio durante un rato, disfrutando de aquel momento a solas.

—Míranos… si parecemos un par de ancianitos —bromeó Estela.

Cristian soltó una breve carcajada.

—Gracias, Estela —le dijo, de pronto.

—¿Gracias, por qué?

—Por todo. Por estar ahí…por esperarme, por soportar estoicamente todo el dolor que te he causado, y aun así seguir con una sonrisa en la cara. También tengo que agradecerte que no te hayas rendido con mis padres…sé que tampoco ha sido fácil para ellos, pero has conseguido ganártelos. Ellos fueron quienes escogieron a Marta para mí, y fue una buena esposa. Pero nunca llegué a sentir por ella lo que siento por ti. Me has hecho más feliz de lo que jamás creí que fuera posible…

—Supongo que…no está mal para una esclava tiñosa ¿verdad? —preguntó, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Él alzó tanto las cejas que casi se perdieron en algún lugar de su cuero cabelludo.

—¿De verdad dije eso? No me acordaba…

Estela, al ver su expresión de circunstancias, se echó a reír.

—Tú tampoco lo has tenido nada fácil…los dos hemos tenido que hacer ciertos sacrificios. Aun así, volvería a pasar por todo otra vez solo para llegar a este momento. Si ya lo decían mis abuelos…una pareja perfecta no es la que nunca tiene problemas…sino la que, a pesar de los obstáculos, sigue unida. Estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas ¿no? Así funciona esto.

—Me habría gustado conocerlos…debían de ser unas personas maravillosas —comentó, y tras una pausa, en la que solo se escuchaba el canto de los grillos, continuó—. He estado pensando…hemos tenido muy poco tiempo para estar juntos…y siento que todavía hay muchas cosas que desconocemos el uno del otro. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de luna de miel?

Estela lo miró, alucinada.

—Eso sería maravilloso, pero… ¿cuándo? Dani tiene que prepararse para el nuevo curso y ¿qué hacemos con Viviana? Además, pronto llega la época de cosecha y empezará el nuevo el curso escolar…soy la única profesora del pueblo.

Cristian le puso un dedo en los labios y ella dejó de poner pegas en el acto.

—Podemos esperar a que Daniel se marche a San Brendan. Viviana se puede quedar con mis padres. Y entre Puck y Lubi creo que podrían echarte una mano con ese huerto…que se encargue otro de dar clases durante una semana. O que empiecen más tarde; tampoco se van a morir.

—¿Y a dónde iremos?

—El mundo muggle sigue…bueno, un poco inestable. Todavía hay muchos partidarios del Señor Oscuro sueltos por ahí. De manera que había pensado que tú y yo podríamos ir a ver algunos enclaves del mundo mágico…ahora que se ha anulado el estatuto del secreto, tenemos libertad para hacer lo que queramos. ¡Me gustaría enseñarte tantas cosas!

Estela no necesitaba que la animara a fantasear con aquello…si él decía que merecía la pena ver esos lugares, le creía.

—¿Alguno de esos lugares queda en Egipto? Siempre he querido ir….

Cristian asintió y se levantó. Tiró de Estela y ella se puso en pie.

—También hay algo que no tuve ocasión de hacer hace seis años…. y si me lo permites, voy a hacerlo ahora —dijo, y levantó a Estela en volandas, antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

Ella se colgó de su cuello y dejó que la llevara hasta la habitación.

—Nuestra noche de bodas llega con retraso, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Además, hemos disfrutado de muy pocas visitas conyugales en estos seis años, y no tengo intención de seguir a pan y agua.

Acto seguido, se tiraron en plancha sobre la cama, se quitaron la ropa, y después de reír como locos durante cinco minutos, Cristian se tumbó sobre ella y entrelazó sus manos con las suyas.

—Vamos a necesitar muuuucho tiempo para ponernos al día —le dijo, mientras le besaba el cuello con aire juguetón.

Ella se estremeció y se abrazó a él una vez más. Él la estrujó otra vez contra su pecho y ella emitió una risita ahogada.

—Digo yo que tendremos que parar para respirar de vez en cuando.

—Respirar está sobrevalorado —comentó él, con una sonrisa. Después le acarició el rostro y perfiló el contorno de su marca de nacimiento con los dedos—. Si algo he aprendido en prisión es que debemos aprovechar el tiempo de la mejor manera posible. Quiero estar a tu lado, Estela. Ahora y el resto de mi vida. ¿Te quedarás conmigo para siempre?

—Hombre, si me lo pides así…

Y ambos se echaron a reír de nuevo.

**FIN**

¡Muy buenas! Antes de nada, quería daros las gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta historia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía ningún fanfic y ha sido como volver a la adolescencia por un tiempo. Lo he pasado divinamente y espero que vosotros también. Sumergirse en el mundo mágico siempre es un placer.

Este es el último capítulo de la historia, y aunque no descarto escribir algún Spin-Off sobre Daniel, Martina y la escuela de magia de San Brendan, de momento lo voy a dejar así. Me gustaría saber qué os ha parecido (y creo que 200 páginas se merecen un poco de amor, porque me han llevado mi tiempo). Aprovecho para dejaros por aquí la dirección a mi blog, donde podéis encontrar más información sobre mis otros proyectos (publicaciones literarias, entradas sobre mitología y artículos):  .com

Hasta la fecha, he publicado una trilogía de ciencia ficción (Los Apátridas) y una comedia de fantasía juvenil titulada El Visitante de Vallemedio, del que podéis ver algunas reseñas en internet. Desde mi blog podéis acceder a algunas de mis RRSS si queréis estar al tanto de mis fechorías.

¡Muchas gracias a todos!


End file.
